Cute Little State
by RedAlaina
Summary: It's election year for the United States and America/Alfred has one of his brilliant ideas! Will Ohio be able to help or hinder the hyperactive country? OCxRussia, based on an idea I had of a Hetalia version of the fifty states. Screwed up Russia, human names used away from 'meetings'. Jumps around a bit. Also hints of GerIta, USUK, Spamano, and maybe Franada. (Not the main focus.)
1. Come With ME!

**Cute Little State**

Chapter 1 / Prologue

**Come With ME!**

* * *

Authors stuff: First Hetalia piece, which I'm a little leery on since Hetalia can kind of deal with touchy subjects.

I made the main character Ohio because I am Ohioan and I didn't want to screw up any other states.

Sorry if I portray your state poorly. I mean no offense, just to poke fun.

Please enjoy. :)

* * *

"All right, United States, it's that time again! Who are we going to be choosing for presidential candidates this year?!" Blue-eyed, blonde America shouted enthusiastically at his seat on the enormous round table. He scanned the people sitting around him, disappointed at their lack of energy. "Aw come on guys! We do this every four years, how hard can it be?!" He stood, looking for any pair of eyes that would meet his. None did.

"Well if someone stopped voting in idiots maybe we could agree on something for once." A voice finally piped.

Oh no. America sighed, falling back into his chair and slumping a bit. "There is no need for name-calling-"

"Oh yes, because voting the same party every time is SUCH a good idea!" Countered another voice.

"AT LEAST SOME OF US CAN MAKE A DECISION!" Rang a third.

The other replies were drowned in each other and America covered his face with his gloved hands, groaning inwardly. Every four years. Every. Single. Time.

Why him?

A light tap on his shoulder had him peek from between his spread fingers, and he looked at the beautifully tanned female staring at him expectantly. "Are you all right, Mr. America?" She asked politely.

"Of course." He said, sitting himself back into an upright position. "We'll get through this. We always do!" He flashed a 'heroic' smile, and she nodded knowingly. "Thanks for the concern anyway, Hawaii. It's nice to know you're always worried about me."

She simply nodded again, flashing her famous smile as a silent reassurance.

"Do they all have to fight so much?" The man on his other side asked reluctantly.

America placed his chin in his hand, thinking. "Well. They don't always fight. It's just election time." He sighed, then stood up again and shouted. "OKAY LISTEN UP! We are going to do this like we always do! So go home, watch the debate, and make your decision. But for the love of everything American, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WATCH THE DAMN DEBATE!"

Silence filled the room as fifty pairs of eyes stared at America, unblinking and many unsurprised. Many mumbled agreements filled the room for a moment before everyone began to file out.

"Hold on, Ohio!" America called, watching a single person stop in the sea of people leaving.

Ohio was a little short and had her long hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. She wore a worn baseball cap and work overalls. She sighed."Yes, sir?" She asked, pulling on the bill of her hat snugly. Behind her, she heard snickering.

"I'd like to talk to you privately for a minute." America said smiling. He placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her away.

"You're in TROUBLE!" Shouted a voice from behind them.

"SHUT IT, MICHIGAN!" Ohio shouted, turning on her heel. The African American sniggered, pulling his warm hoodie up closer to his neck.

"Aww, poor little Buckeye got her work boots all twisted!" He teased. "Shit shoes, by the way." He leaned backwards against the wall, a confident smirk on his face.

"You little punk..." Ohio started, but America stepped between them. "Okay, all right, knock it off. Michigan, leave with the others."

"Well damn. I wanted to see little miss nutcase get all chewed out." He said, sighing and moving to leave. He still walked out the door smirking.

After the door was closed, America locked it, and Ohio shouted. "That smug brat! I'd like to clean his clock once or twice-"

"Man, what is WITH you two?!" America asked, sighing.

Ohio folded her arms over her chest. "Football teams, mostly. I think." She scratched her head. "What'd you want me for?"

"You've got a rep." America said bluntly.

Ohio pulled her hat down lower. "Oh."

"You've been our most prominent swing state for awhile now! I think that means you try to read different situations. Er. Read situations differently. Y'know, you think and stuff! So...I want your help."

She paused. "You...wait. What?"

"Come to a world meeting with me. Y'see, we never seem to get too much done, and I think you might be able to help with that. Y'know, with the situation reading and that. Perfect, right?!"

Ohio stared at him. "Your logic...well I can't say it doesn't make sense to me. But still, I'm just a state. Should I really go?" Inwardly she thought her superior could be a little silly. It still made sense in his weird, roundabout way, but still...either way, she was in no position to turn him down.

"Hey, you're still part of America! Besides I'll give you special permission and everything! Come on, it'll be fun. Oh, gotta follow the dress code though. No work duds!"

"Ah! But I love my - "

"Cya tomorrow!" And like that, he was gone, leaving Ohio to stare at the empty space.

"...The hell have I gotten myself into?"


	2. To the World Meeting!

**Cute Little State**

****Chapter 2

**To the World Meeting!**

* * *

Ohio stared at herself in the mirror again, checking her slacks again and making sure her dress shirt was properly buttoned. She pulled on the fancy black over jacket and checked herself one final time. "Ugh...I look like such a stiff..." Her face fell dejectedly, her crystal blue eyes clouding over with dread. She wanted to pull her long, dark brown hair back into a ponytail again but instead kept it down and neat for formalities sake. A loud honking from outside alerted her that it was time to leave. She grabbed her bag, her keys, locked her door on the way out, and sprinted to the waiting car.

"Awesome, we're ready to go!" America said excitedly, backing out of the small driveway.

Ohio fidgeted in her seat. "Um...Mr. America...sir..."

"You know you can call me by my name out of the office, right?"

Ohio blushed slightly. "Right...sorry. Alfred..."

"Yep?"

"What are these world meetings like...?"

"Usually loud. Kind of obnoxious sometimes. Britain never likes my ideas. No idea why though!"

"Heh...imagine that..." He was entirely too carefree. Or at least, seemingly so.

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

Ohio just sighed. "I don't think so..."

"Why are you so nervous? Relax, this'll be a good experience. Promise."

Not able to think of a reply, Ohio just sat in silence. When did she start thinking so critically of everything...?

I've always been rather plain... She surmised, thinking inwardly. Ohio, kind of moderately sized, so flat and wide you can see miles ahead at a time, tons and tons of farmland... rich in history and small matters, but nothing major. Nothing huge or exciting. Not like Cali, or New York, or Nevada even. Just kind of a moderately dull person for a moderately dull state. She vaguely wondering if anyone would find her interesting at all...ever.  
It did not take long for them to reach their destination, and she noticed that they were definitely not the first ones there. Actually, quite a few cars were already parked in the lot. "Uh...sir?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you always this late...?"

"Hm? Oh no, just sometimes. It depends on the day usually." He waved her off.

"Oh. I see." She hesitantly followed him through the doors of the large building, a few people she did not recognize milling about.

"Ohaiyo, America-san." A short, black haired man said, bowing a little. Ohio jumped in surprise, not paying to her front and instead having let her eyes wonder was a mistake.

"Oh, hey Japan!" America greeted back, and Ohio could only stare nervously.

Did he say my name? She thought frantically. It sounded like he said my name! Do I greet back? Wait to be introduced?!

"Who is your friend today?" Japan asked quietly.

"Ohio." America said plainly, and Japan stared at him quizzicaly.

"Er..." The asian man frowned. "You have already greeted me." He began to think this was some kind of american joke.

"What?" Luckily, even America wasn't quite THAT dense. "No no, this is Ohio. As in O-H! I-O! stuff, she's a state of mine!" He pointed at the female next to him, who was growing more embarrassed by the second.

"Oh!" Japan exclaimed in sudden understanding. "My aporogies, miss."

"Oh. No trouble." Ohio stated quickly, shaking her head. She tried to calm her flustered state to spurt out an at least somewhat proper reply. "Um. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Japan."

"Nice to meet you as well." He replied, and frowned.

Ohio was glad that America had them moving along, as her jittering nerves left her unable to say much else. She followed him quietly.

It was finally time to file in for the meeting, and Ohio could not have felt more awkward sitting between America and Britain. Britain looked absolutely disgusted that America would drag along a state with him and kept staring at her like he was going to fire eye lasers or something. France had already been fawning over her and no one else had seemed to care enough to take any notice.

Very unluckily for her...America was dead set on introducing her 'properly'.

"All right it's time to get this meeting started! Now I brought along a special person with me today to help me out, I want you all to meet my friend, the state of Ohio!" He gestured toward her elaborately, and Ohio swore the rest of the room darkened as a spotlight from somewhere shone on her. Where the hell did that come from?

She froze, her shoulders shook and her jaw seemed to lock itself into place. Everyone was staring at her. The countries of the world. Complete and total attention of so many important people and holy shit I can't do this-

She promtply blacked out.

"Bloody hell America!" A thickly accented but understandable voice rang in her ears.

"Dude, I didn't think she'd FAINT on me!" That was America for sure.

"It is surprising..." A deep voice she didn't understand.

"I suppose not every American likes attention..." Sounded like Japan.

Her eyelids finally seemed light enough that they could open, and Ohio blinked and stared at the many faces looking down at her. Her head throbbed. She must have fallen backwards on the floor.

"Hey, you okay?" America asked. He was already leaning down towards her, helping sit her up.

"Y-yeah..." She said slowly, flushing. "S-sorry." Ugh, the pain was massive. She wasn't aware enough to pinpoint it though.

"Oh don't blame yourself!" Britain started. "You were forced into that situation! Pushy America!"

"Oh lay off it, she's fine, right?" America asked smiling, attempting to wave off Britain's uptight nature.

Ohio felt a pressure pain in her forehead and tried to soothe it by rubbing, but the wet stickiness of something had her pull her hand back and discover the small smear of blood coloring her fingertips. She must have fell forward and hit the table before falling straight to the ground.

"GAH! Okay, how many fingers am I holding up?!" America asked urgently, shoving three gloved fingers into her face.

Ohio grimaced. "Oh shut up! It's just a small cut, I'm fine." She didn't mean to sound so curt, but...

"Efen a small cut can get invected." A thick, deep voice cut into her ears and large, strong arms picked her up and placed her on the table.  
Ohio found herself slightly dizzy, but was able to focus enough to stare at the blue-eyed blonde with slicked back hair. And he was enormous and intimidating, and grabbing something from his pockets.

"Germany, I can take care of her, she's my state after all - "

Ohio stiffened at the name. Germany? The man moved to wipe the cut clean with something that stung a little, and then plastered a sticky bandage to it. "Iv you're head hurts zen you should shtay avake vor a vew hours, efen iv you veel shleepy."  
She had to listen very carefully to understand him. Unable to properly nod, Ohio replied quietly. "Yeah. Thanks." Her eyes ran across the man in front of her, then wandered around the room. Everyone was still staring at her, but not as much and some where whispering amongst themselves.

"Germany, dude - " America began to speak, which caused a buzz of noise and small arguments among the people standing in front of her. She wasn't able to make out any of the arguments distinctively, and the words turned into white noise. Head throbbing, she was pretty sure she had at least two decent sized lumps, she hopped of the table and left the room, many sets of eyes following her.

She collapsed into a bench hallway, sighing heavily. "They're worse than the States meeting..." She said exasperated, wondering just what in the hell Alfred was thinking. She rubbed her eyes, noticing the feeling of sleepiness creeping up on her. She checked her arm, making sure her handbag was still secured around her wrist, and scanned the hall way for a vending machine. No such luck however, and instead rested her head on the wall behind her.

"That is not a good idea." Another thick accent that was hard for her to make out.

Ohio raised her head, looking up at the tall, nearly white-haired man who was wearing a rather unsettling smile. "Um...sorry. We haven't met."

"No. Don't suppose you should acquantaince yourself with me either." His smile widened slightly, and for some reason it seemed almost creepy.

"Excuse me?" Ohio asked, the strange man confusing her more. The pounding increased.

"Sorry. I am confusing you. Here- " He handed her a frozen ice pack. " - for your head. It will help, won't it?"

Ohio stared at him, voilet eyes seeming to pierce through her. For some reason his stare felt like the winter wind blowing straight through her, touching her bones. Even so, she carefully accepted the ice pack. "Yes...thank you."

"It is no problem." He replied, still smiling, and sat down next to her.

Ohio pressed the pack to her forehead, frowning.

Awkward silence...

"So um..."

"I am Russia." He said before she could even ask.

"O-oh..." She replied dumbly. Tall, pale, and slightly creepy is how Alfred had always described him. How could she not think of that sooner?

"So you've heard of me?" He asked, facing her this time, which for some reason sent a chill down her spine.

"Well, um...only a little. Mr. America...he talks. Sometimes. During out States gatherings."

"Oh good."

More awkward silence. Ohio glanced at him, looking him over. He wasn't staring persay, but his gaze hadn't moved from her face. His smile seemed permanent, but something was very...off about it.

"...So you're big, powerful Russia, huh?"

"Oh, my reputation is good then?" He sounded oddly chipper.

This was unsettling. She knew very, VERY little about Russia had only heard the odd and end biased dribbles of Alfred. They both sat unmoving, both seeming to scrutinize one another. She was finally able to pinpoint the part of him that disturbed her the most. "Why do you smile so much?"

"Hm?"

"Your smile...it's weird. It's like you're not happy."

At this he twitched, she wasn't able to catch where or what happened exactly, but he definitely moved. And then he stood, and stared down her with an intimidating glare. "Do you know what would make me happy?" His looks turned darker. If there had to be a word to describe it , she would probably go with 'sadistic'.

"So you admit you're not happy?" She asked quizzicaly, ignoring his successful attempt at looking scary.

At this, he stopped, and lowered his chin further into the scarf that covered his neck. Without another word, he turned and walked away.  
"Wow. That's a weird one..." Ohio observed, suddenly feeling a bit better and more awake.

"Ohio!" The doors to the meeting room burst open and America darted over to her. "Sorry, sorry..." He stumbled out. "We...maybe we should just take you home for the day."

He was staring at the cut on her forehead, but she just frowned. "Just get me a glass of water. Or maybe something with caffeine." She said, standing. "You wanted my help and I'm not about to leave when we've barely started."

America couldn't really think of a good reason to argue about it.

So once again, Ohio sat between America and Britain, a glass of cold water in front of her and pressing the ice pack to her forehead. She listened to the issues brought up and the impending arguments that ensued. One thing she did notice, almost nobody agreed with one another. The room burst into a buzz of arguments more than once, only to be calmed with Germany's or Austria's shouting. She scanned the room more closely. The more lax countries have barely said anything at all, namely Greece, who looked like he wanted to sleep, and Japan, who always seemed to pick an idea he likes and vouch for that one.  
Either way, she felt her headache growing. Not a few seats from her sat Russia, his ever-present smile spread on his face. He had said things, but not once did a flash of anger cross his face. Also, he was one of the few that wasn't participating in an argument. She immediately noted that he was one of the oddest people here, and also noted that he wasn't participating in arguments for the sole purpose that everyone else seemed too afraid to argue against him.  
Finally, after at least one issue was agreed upon, they decided to adjourn for the day. The only decision that comes quickly, she observed. People began to file out, but America stayed seated in his chair. She noticed several of the countries stopped by him to ask about his Halloween party in a few weeks, and they were actually quite calmly just talking to each other.

"Hi, Ohio." A small, small voice, so tiny she almost missed it, addressed her. Her head spun in surprise, sending a sharp pain through her. "Oh, careful!" He added.

Ohio saw a face that looked much like America's, and her jaw dropped in surprise. "Canada? How long have you been in here?" She asked increduously.

"The...whole time..." He said meekly, his grip on his bear tightening.

"Good lord Canada, I'm sorry. You have a weird talent of just disappearing into the crowd." She really did feel bad. Canada had always been nice to the states.

"Oh it's fine. I'm used to it by now. So what are you doing here today?"

Ohio sighed, slumping forward a little. " 'Helping'...I think." Honestly she wasn't sure how she was supposed to be helping. But it was Mr. America, so...

"Well that's nice. It's nice to see some new people once in awhile. Plus it's been awhile since we hung out." His face seemed to brighten.

Ohio nodded. "Yeah, we should go hunting together sometime. Maybe Oklahoma and Georgia would like to come too."

"Ooh, sounds like fun!" Canada said, smiling.

America finally took notice of the conversation happening next to him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, my little brother playing with guns?"

"America I use guns all the time." Canada replied, his face falling at his brothers lack of attention.

"What?! No way dude!"

Ohio sank back. It wasn't an argument as much as America just bullying poor Canada. Either way, she waited for the conversation to be over before they all exited the nearly empty room. Everything in her just wanted to double pace it to the exit, but being a guest she walked carefully in step next to America. Unfortunately, this still meant they were stopped a couple of times and delayed.

Water dripped down her arm. The ice pack was starting to melt. The throbbing intensified. She remained silent.

A strong hand on her shoulder alerted her to a presence, and Germany was giving her a serious look. Then again...his facial expression hasn't change hardly at all throughout the day.

"I'll be coming ofer shometime to check up on you." The accent was so thick it took her a second to process what he had said.

"Oh - I - thank you but that really isn't necessary." She said politely in an attempt to decline the offer.

"You really shouldn't be levt alone and - " He lowered his voice. " - I hate to shay it but I don't fink your boss is as attentife as you need. Plus, you'd be doing me a vafor as vell."

"Eh...is that right?"  
His expression turned exasperated. "Someone has insisted I introduce you. He's..." He sighed. "He's a friend. So ve vill be ofer later,_ ja_?"

Ohio sighed. "Yeah, sure. Why not."

Germany nodded approvingly, and left without another word.

Although it took entirely too long, she finally made it back to America's car with him. Once she was sat down in the passengers seat with her belt on, she sighed deeply and sank into the chair for the giant cushion that it was.

"Hey, are you really all right?" America asked. He showed a high level of legitimate concern.  
"I'm fine, really. Just exhausted." She stared at the melted ice-pack in her hand, it was no longer cool to the touch and made a sloshing noise.

"If you say so. So then, what do you think?" There was an edge of anxiousness to his voice. He started the car.

"You all fight too much."

"Well that was blunt."

"We're American, we have very little tact sometimes. Look, it's not something you can fix. I don't think I understand alot of their ways of thinking either. I mean all of us are so...different." She rested her head against the window, hoping the cool glass would easy the pain in her head as she watched the scenery go by.  
America 'Hm'd' thoughtfully. It was weird seeing him this serious. She glanced at him. Brow furrowed, hands gripping the steering wheel a little too tightly, eyes burning into the road in concentration.

"Worried about it?"

"Yes." He responded without hesitation.

"...You're starting to freak me out."

"Hey, don't worry. Whatever situation we get into I'll keep us together and keep us safe. We are America, after all!" He gave her a reassuring smile, but it was a smile that just made her worry more.

The car stopped right outside her house. "Oh. Thanks, Alfred."

"Mm, no, thank you. Can you come with me sometime next week, too?" He asked with a pleasant smile.

"Sure. Sometime." She exited the vehicle.

"Oh. I'll call you later too." His tone turned more serious. "You shouldn't sleep for awhile. Okay?"

"Yeah. Ok." She looked down a little, but he seemed satisfied. With a nod, he drove off.

Ohio unlocked her door, went inside, and shed her tops. The sleeve was soaked from the dripping ice pack. Shedding her clothes as she made her way to her bedroom, she ran her shower until it warmed up and enjoyed a hot, relaxing soak. Lord today was stressful. She had figured the world meetings were hectic, but...DAMN.

No sooner had she dried off and pulled a clean shirt on there was a knock on the door. "Oh great. Germany is here..." Not looking forward to this, she hurriedly pulled on a clean pair of loose jeans and a jean jacket. Another knock on the door, a little louder this time. "Coming, coming!" She padded to the door, opening it to see the tall blonde German and another thin man standing next to him.

"_Guten Tag_." Germany greeted, giving the tiniest nod of acknowledgement.

The shorter man next to him, reddish-brown hair with the oddest, curliest strand sticking straight of the top of his head looked all too excited to say something.  
"Hi." Ohio finally managed to say, opening the door wider to allow them entry. "Make yourselves at home." She scratched her head, trying to smooth out her tangled, wet hair a bit.

"Sank you. Ah, zis..." He gestured towards his companion. "Zis is Italy, a friend of mein."

"Good to meet you, Italy - " Ohio moved to greet him, but before she could inch towards the smaller man, he practically exploded on the spot.

"Oh I ama so happeh to meet you! I saw you at the meeting today and ah I just had to say 'ciao'! But then you got hurt and I was worried but Germany said not to bother you and I but you seemed ah so nice so I wanted to meet and so here I am! Hooray!" The entrance speech was delivered with exuberance and in the matter of a couple of seconds. His hands waved around him like they had lives of their own.

Ohio stared, unsure of what to do or say. By all means his accent wasn't so thick she couldn't understand some words but he spoke so fast... "I-I'm sorry, I have...no idea what you just said..."

"He said he's happy to meet you." Germany intruded. "Anyvay. How is your cut?" He grabbed her chin, turning her head to look at the freshly bandaged wound.  
"Fine, thank you." A slight flush dusted her cheeks. Germany was very forward.

"Zat is good." He let her face go, and looked around. A strange look overcame his face. Ohio noticed he had caught a glimpse of her kitchen, which was right now cluttered with tools and far too much food.

Italy tugged on the taller man. "Germany~~!" He whined.

"Vat is it now?" The tall man asked.

There whispered something to each other and then straightened up. Weird.

"So. Anyway." Ohio began. "Um. Italy. Is there...something you like to do?"

"Oh there is no need to be so formal!" Italy stated. "You can call me Feliciano!" He smiled happily. He proceeded to nonchalantly point towards his friend. "Oh, and this is Ludwig!"

"ITALY!" The bigger man grabbed the smaller one in a choke hold. "Hov many times must I tell you, don't gife out mein name without mein permission!"

"Aahh I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Ohio was stricken over the sudden turn of events. These two were definitely the oddest 'friends' she's known.

"Well as long as we're being informal...I suppose..."

The two stopped, looking up at her.

"My name is Columbia." She said flatly.

Italy paused a moment, then smiled, wriggling out of Germany's hold. "Ah Columbia! Such a pretty name! Pretty name for a pretty lady, yes?"

Columbia flushed. "Th-thank you."

Italy and Germany - or rather, Feliciano and Ludwig - were very interested in what Ohio did. She gave them a small tour, her house was cluttered and messy at the moment because it was the end of the harvest. All the food in her storehouses and kitchen would be sold off to support her state. She showed them her massive backyard, where harvested corn and soybean fields sat empty save for scraps. Ludwig was impressed, and Feliciano was fascinated.

"So vat other schtates do zis sort of sing?" Ludwig asked.

Columbia had a to adjust to listening to him. "Well. Idaho is famous for their potatoes, Florida is our main producer of orange trees, and the best pineapples come from Hawaii, though I'm not actually sure how many come from there...honestly, other than that, I'm not sure what the others do. I guess I never bothered to ask." She sighed regretfully. It was a bit shameful how little she knew about even her closest neighbors.

"Oye, Ohio!"

"For the love of- Michigan! How many times have I told you to leave me alone!" Columbia, Feliciano, and Ludwig stared over the white picket fence where the young African American man was peering over to see them. He had stuck his feet between the planks for support and was glaring with a confident smirk.

"Oooh, you've got company! That's rare. You finally breaking out of that little nutshell of yours, you little nut." He grinned darkly, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Better a nut than a lazy bum..." Ohio mumbled.

"Wassat? Can't here ya friend. Your puny voice is too quiet."

"Ah hey guys, why all the fighting?" Feliciano stepped in front of Columbia, blocking her view of the opposing state.

"Oh it's just an old rivalry..." Columbia explained.

"One that you always lose cuz I'm so damn cool!" Michigan shouted.

"GO BACK TO YOUR DUMP, MICHIGAN!" Columbia screamed, kicking a stray can from her yard and sending it flying towards him. It him him square in the face, and he fell backwards, howling in pain.

"FUCK, OHIO! That hurt!" A moment later he reappeared, a thin streak of blood dribbling down his face. "That was a metal can! You could have really hurt me!"

"Than you know how serious I am, sheesh! GO. AWAY!"

"Fine, I get the hint. Dammit, you're annoying." He hopped off the fence and sulked off.

Ludwig couldn't help thinking it was like watching France and Britain all over again. Feliciano was almost thinking the same thing.

It was a long day before Columbia finally settled into bed. She had made a home style dinner with vegetables from her gardens. Feliciano had taught her a few cooking tips, and Ludwig had apologized but couldn't help tidying up the kitchen. Feliciano had explained it's some sort of obsessions Ludwig has, cleaning while someone cooks. She still had trouble understanding them sometimes. After all, she rarely got visitors, let alone foreigners. And Ludwig was...unexpectedly nice, for such a large intimidating person. For some reason, that made her think of Russia once more...


	3. Second Week

**Cute Little State**

Chapter 3

**Second Week**

* * *

Some meeting romp in this chapter.

* * *

My gosh did these people bicker. This time, California sat next to her and America, and Britain was scolding the younger country severely.

"Honestly, are you just going to keep accumulating people to bring until we end up with all fifty of your states with us?! That's far too far, even for you!"

"Dude chill, I just want their opinions on some things right now, all right? They're here to help me."

Ohio sighed, giving a sideways glance to California, who was adjusting his American flag-themed sunglasses. He wore a suit he probably spent way too much money on and designer shoes. He also carried a briefcase and a clipboard full of empty papers for notes and 'inspirational' ideas. "So how'd you get dragged into this?" She finally asked.

He grinned, a cocky, knowing grin. "I offered. I thought it would be a great learning experience. Plus, imagine the ideas!"

Ohio swore she saw stars in his eyes behind the ridiculous sunglasses. "Come again."

"Think about it!" He whispered excitedly, leaning in close. "The world nations, all together in the same room! Characters bouncing off each other beautifully, the different ideas that circulate,the mingled mixture of cultures! Look, look over there - " He pointed to Japan and what who she thought was Greece. "See those two?"

"Um...yes."

"Look how they interact. Greece so blunt and open and free, where Japan is reserved and quiet. And yet it's so obvious that they get along well, yes?"

"Okay..."

"Now if I dramatize that situation with a one-sided love from Greece-"

"SSHHH!" Ohio hissed suddenly. "Okay, I get it now you movie making freak..." Is this how all story writers saw things?

"Oh!" California reeled backwards, covering his hands over his heart. "I'm wounded at such cutting words!"

"Dammit all to hell, Cali, this is why some people don't like you..."

"And yet others love me for it!" He grinned, flashing his chemically whitened smile. A movie star smile, to be sure.

"Yup. They do." Sure he had ideas, but sometimes he just took it too far... She was happy to try to remain quiet the rest of the meeting, but Italy was bouncing towards her and a rather rapid rate.

"Hi, Italy..." She greeted when he approached her. She almost called him Feliciano, and was grateful she didn't screw up.

"Ciao, Ohio! You certainly dress differently here than you do at home, don't you?"

At this, Cali lowered his sunglasses, looking over the Italian with high interest.

Ohio frowned, looking down at her stuffy dress slacks and jacket. "I have a farm at home. My work clothes are most comfortable." She noticed he was wearing the same bright blue uniform she's always seen him in. Actually, it seemed he and Germany both wore their uniforms... They had visited her one other time through the week, since Italy seemed so worried about her 'injury'.

"Oh but if you always think of working then what do you do for fun?" The Italian seemed genuinely crestfallen, and Ohio couldn't help but think it was a bit endearing.

"Oh I do things. I like theater and shopping, but mostly I do craftsmanship in my spare time."

At this Italy brightened, and Ohio could only smile. He was an interesting person, to be so friendly and worried about her. And when he slowed down she could actually understand him, which helped. "What kind of things do you like to do?" He asked.

"Well...sometimes Pennsylvania and I will get together and do woodworking." Thinking of the burly steel mill owner made her giggle a bit.

"Oh? Is he an interesting person too?" He brightened even more at her reaction.

"Maybe I'll introduce you sometime."

"Italy!" Germany called from the other side of the room.

"Oh. Ciao, Ohio! I must be going." And he flounced off.

California leaned in on the other state. "Boyfriend of yours?"

"What the-? No. When I hit my head last week he and...and Germany were worried so they came over. Nice people..."

"Oh, boyfriend of a boyfriend..." Cali was muttering to himself.

"What-where did you get those?" Ohio stared incredulously as he was staring through a pair of micro binoculars towards Germany and Italy.

"Hmmm...those two have a thing for each other." He hummed very quietly, and ignored her question. Ohio didn't really think he had any reason to worry about being overhead, France, Britain, and America were having a three way argument behind them and everyone else was either somewhat bickering amongst each other or simply not paying attention at all. The only one who was being very quiet and seemed active at all was...Russia.

Russia sat four or five seats away, well out of ear shot of her and Cali, at least, but he was looking around nonchalantly, a smile of ease plastered on his face like it was the most natural thing in the world. God he was weird! She didn't like things she didn't understand...maybe that one required some research. Unfortunately, Cali caught her staring.

"Do we have a thing for the big cold guy?" He whispered in her ear, making her jump.

"No." She said too quickly. "He's just a little off. I figured it out though."

"What's that?" Cali was now listening intently.

"It's his smile. See that?"

"As expected of scrutinizing Ohio. You're right, it's fake."

"So what is he feeling then...? Why smile at all?"

At this Cali turned serious, letting elbow rest on the table and his chin rest in his hand. "Hm...if I had to say he was acting..." His eyes narrowed, trying to absorb every detail of the odd country.

Russia took notice of the two pairs of eyes staring him down, and he shot them a look. He stared right back.

Ohio suddenly felt tension in the room. The three of them were trying to read each other. Cali wanted to continue talking, but he didn't dare say a word while Russia had his attention on them. It felt like being stared down by an enormous entity that wasn't physically there...how was one person so very intimidating...?

They lost track of how long their contest had lasted, and people had started to notice.

"WHOA!" America had shouted, shoving himself in front of his two states. "All right you guys, let's get rolling!" He moved again, standing in front of the room with renewed jubilance, if that was possible.

Ohio glanced at Russia once again. He had slowly turned away, but their eyes met once more. He grinned darkly, a look that said 'he just saved your sorry ass'.

* * *

"So? What'd you think?" Columbia asked over the phone.

"He was really hard to read..."

"Cali, come on. You picked up something, I know you did."

"I'm not really sure."

"...Sacramento."

"All right, fine. Try not to be too disappointed." He cleard his voice.

Columbia waited impatiently. She knew if anyone could read a person faking something it would be Sacramento. They dared not say another word in front of Alfred, he seemed to be disturbed at their interest in the creepy country.

"He seemed to be covering up a nothingness."

Columbia physically took the receiver away from her face and looked at it. After a moment she replaced it and replied, "What does that mean?"

"As in I don't think he was feeling anything. Well I look at him I see a void. It's a look I'm...somewhat familiar with." His tone dropped off.

"You know if you want to change the movie industry for the better..." Ohio felt bad for Cali. For all the success and things they produce, she knew it wasn't all good times and easy schedules. He liked his citizens, but they didn't always like themselves.

"I know, I know. Um. Anyhow. That's what I picked up."

Columbia sighed. "Thanks, Sacramento."

There was a short pause. "Why are you so interested in him anyway?"

She frowned inwardly, mulling the thought herself a minute. It became apparent that an answer wasn't coming to her. "I'll tell you when I figure that part out, all right? Right now he's just...fascinating me at the moment."

"Well. Be careful, Columbia."

"Sure. Talk to you later?"

"See you in my next movie~!" He gleed before hanging up.

Columbia rolled her eyes lazily, half-laughing at the farewell. She returned to her attention to the laptop screen in front of her, scrolling through the Wikipedia pages of Russian history. "Geez there's alot here..." She said, exasperated. She got up, made herself a cup of coffee and took the computer to her bedroom, snuggling under the covers and placing her coffee on the nightstand and settling in for a long night of reading.

One thing was certain, Russia's past was bloody. Expansions, civil unrest, several changes in government styles and general problems just ran rampant. Near constant skirmishes around it's borders and between rulers. Columbia tried to put it all in perspective. America, in the couple hundred years it's been independent, has had few major wars on it's turf and scattered smaller incidents. "Damn..." She finally sat back, staring at the multitude of tabs that have fed her curiosity. Her eyes glanced down to the clock on the lower part of the screen. "_Oh shit!_" She swore at herself, realizing a debate had started a couple of hours ago. Groaning, she Google searched a stream or uploaded portion of it, deciding to stay up late to catch up that night...

* * *

The alarm clock pierced her ears, and Columbia slammed her head down on the silent button hard. She groaned, rubbing her tired eyes and feeling like shit. There was a states meeting today, she couldn't be late.

"God all the candidates suck ass..." She mumbled to herself. Stretching, she stumbled out of bed and dressed in some work clothes so she wouldn't have to worry about changing later. She checked her supply, loaded some bags of corn in the car, and shivered. It was getting cold. She ran back inside and grabbed her coat. Across her lawn, Michigan was swearing up a storm. He was kicking his car.

"What are you doing now, you moron?" Columbia drawled.

"Fuckin' car won't start." He kicked the front of it again, his foot resting on the bumper. He shoved his hands deep into his hoodie, trying to keep warm. His lips looked chapped.

Columbia sighed deeply. "Fine, I'll give you a ride to the meeting."

"What the hell makes you think I want your help?!" He shouted, but followed her anyway, stopping to stare at the work truck.

"Deter, get in the damn car!" Columbia yelled when he was hesitant to open the door.

"Bitch." He stated before getting in the passengers seat.

"Bastard." She retorted, buckling herself in and starting the truck.

The car ride was awkward. "Getting cold."

"Turn the heat on if your cold."

He turned it on.

More awkward silence.

"So. Columbia..."

"What?"

"Football season is starting."

"Hm."

"The hell? You always get worked up around football season."

"You know I gotta focus on selling the crops first."

"Yeah well..." He stopped, not really able to think of anything to add to that. "So what'd Mr. Big Boss-man want from you that one time?"

"More meetings." She said flatly.

"Geez you're boring today."

"Tired."

"The debate wasn't THAT long."

"I was...doing some late night research."

"Geez, no wonder you're such a swing state. You can't make up your mind about anything can you?"

"You want kicked out while the truck is moving?"

"You're grumpier than usual."

"I told you I was tired."

They were silent the rest of the way. Columbia pulled into a supermarket. "Wait here. I need to drop off some goods."

Michigan simply nodded in acknowledgement, and watched as the thin but muscular female carried bag after bag of corn from the truck into the store. After a good amount of time she climbed back into the drivers seat and drove them to the state meetings building.

Columbia noticed Michigan's unusual silence even as they walked inside, and as she hung up her coat in the welcome area closet, three peole chatting caught her eye.

"If it isn't the iTriplets!" Michigan shouted, and the three turned to see him and Ohio. The shortest of the three ran up to Ohio, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ohio!" The short one stated happily.

Ohio smiled back. "Hello, Iowa." She looked down at the shorter boy, his short hair waving about his face.

"Iowa, stop hanging on her." Indiana, the taller brother and 'oldest' of the three said, pushing his glasses up farther on his face.

"Oh let him be, he's so cute!" Illinois, unlike her siblings, was female, and a blonde-haired, blue-eyed bombshell beauty with a talent for singing and dancing on stage. Her makeup was moderately done and she wore tasteful, reserved clothing. Her brothers were rather plain in comparison.

"Stop pandering to him." Indiana argued.

"Hey-o, neighbor." Ohio greeted Indiana, passing off the smallest brother. "He's not a bother, honestly."

"Yes but still!" Indiana fussed, causing his sister to berate him again.

Ohio just shrugged her shoulders at the three. Beside her, Michigan had ran off shouting 'LOUIE' in a really loud voice. He and Louisiana were somehow good friends. She checked her watch. It was about time to start.


	4. Just Have A Good Time

**Cute Little State**

Chapter 4

**Just Have A Good Time**

* * *

In the end, none of the candidates she wanted made it through. Well...dammit. She gave Michigan his ride home with her and wondered what to do with herself for the rest of the afternoon. Plopping onto her couch, she flipped through the channels...when did daytime television get to be so bad?

A knock on the door surprised her, but she would welcome anything to save her from boredome at this point.

"_CIAO!_" A loud Italy greeted flamboyantly.

"Feliciano! Ludwig?" Columbia stared at them in surprise. "Um...hi."

"_Guten Tag._" Ludwig greeted.

She let them in. "What brings you two over here?"

"Ve knew you vere busy so we sought zat maybe you'd like some help or company."

"Yes, yes! Plus I wanted to have some more of your fresh vegetables if you don't mind! Dinner was wonderful last time!" Feliciano practically danced while he

talked, something that Columbia had not really gotten used to yet.

"Um. Well, sure. I could use the company. Um, Ludwig, I heard you like potatoes?"

"Yes, zat is correct."

"Well I got some in from Idaho if you want to try those. We can have baked potatoes and steaks..."

"Mmm, a full American meal! Sounds yummy!" Feliciano was already showing exuberance, but then again...

"I'm still a little confused." The two looked at her. "Don't you guys have other people you like to spend time with?"

Feliciano and Ludwig looked at each other. "Vell. Zere is Japan. He is busy at ze moment."

"Yes yes! And besides, America has never brought a state before! It's very interesting. Plus I like you, I think you're very nice. I want to be friends!" Feliciano spread his arms out wide, asking for a hug.

"Feli..." Columbia started. "Are you this friendly with everyone?"

"Yes, why?"

She sighed. "Yeah sure. Friends. Dinner then?"

They got to work, Feliciano and Columbia working in the ktichen, sharing cooking tips and ideas. Feliciano still got too excited and started talking far too fast, Columbia having to remind him to slow down once in awhile.

Ludwig obsessively scrubbed the counters while they chatted.

"Oh! I hope you don't mind. But maybe we could invite my _fratello_ over for dinner as well?"

" 'Fratello' ?" Columbia repeated, counting her potatoes and veggies.

"My brother, Romano. Er, Lovino. He is...well he can be nice...oh, we could invite Ludwig's _fratello_ as well!"

"You have a brother?" Columbia asked surprised, turning her attention towards Ludwig.

"Yes, _mein bruder_ Prussia. Vell, I suppose you vould call him 'Gilbert'."

"Hehe, I'd like to meet him. Is he much like you?"

"_Nein._ He is loud."

"Well why the hell not. Let's just make it a big party, huh?" Columbia picked up the phone and called her friend Pennsylvania. After that, Ludwig and Feli called their brothers respectively.

"Romano said Spain wants to come over as well, is that all right?" Feli asked Columbia.

"Sure, what's one more?"

"Mein bruder says Austria and Hungary are interested in getting to know you and vant to come wis him."

"Um...okay...we're gonna need to take this out to the shed..."

She led the two out back, where her freshly cleaned shed was. They started getting the long potluck tables out, and Columbia fished out some long tablecloths from her storage closet. Halfway between doing that, her doorbell rang.

"Well that's bound to be someone..." She muttered to no one in particular, opening the front door to see America and Britain standing outside. America looked cross. "ALFRED?!"

"Dude! Ohio, I heard you were having a party! Can I join in if I bring some food?" He held up a cooler that he carried in from his car. "You seriously should have told me sooner."

"What the f-"

"I had to follow him to make sure he wasn't wasting your time." Britain piped, acknowledging Columbia's shocked expression. "I know we don't know each other well, but outside of the office you can call me Arthur." He extended his hand, which she accepted carefully.

"It's Columbia." She replied. "Well, come on in I suppose...Ludwig and Feliciano are setting up in the back."

"All right! Hey Columbia, you got a grill? I brought burgers!" Alfred seemed a little too excited.

"Of course I have a grill! Geez. It's in the back of the shed where the others are setting up. Use whatever you need!" She called after him after the two disappeared.

She stared at the open door and back outside, and got an idea.

In the kitchen the potatoes were baking wonderfully, the vegetables were on the stovetop simmering, and the steaks that were thawed could now be grilled in the back with the burgers. Finding tape, paper, and a thick pen in her drawers, she wrote 'COLUMBIA'S OPEN HOUSE PARTY IN BACK' on the paper, and taped to her front door, propping it open.

Well, after that it was just a stream of guests.

Lovino and Spain, who she found out was named Antonio, brought a couple of pasta and tomato dishes. Hungary, who seemed very nice, had her arms wrapped around Austria's arms. He seemed uptight, but they somehow looked cute together. She could not have prepared herself for Prussia, though. Loud, hyper Prussia who came in carrying an entire barrel of his 'finest brew'. Columbia had never seen Ludwig smile before. It was a little strange.

Apparently other calls had been made as Japan, China, and Greece ended up showing up, France found out...somehow, as did Finland, Sealand, and Canada. Though, she noticed only herself, Arthur and Alfred even noticed poor Canada.

By the time her actual friend Pennsylvania had showed up, she had been swamped in greetings and faces that she had only looked at before.  
"Holy cow, Columbia." Her steel mill friend whistled. He was tall, and burly. Dark hair and dark eyes. "I had no idea you grew so popular."

"Somehow, Pitt, I think it's a one time thing."

"Still. Wow. Well, I brought Philly steaks, so where should I put them?"

"Give em to Alfred. He's at the grill. He insisted..."

"Boss man is here?!" Pitt leaned on the other state. "Is he trying to cozy up to you since election time is around?"

"God Pitt, it's nothing like that!" She pushed on him a little, then paused. "I wonder..." She looked at the sea of faces. There was definitely nothing to hate about this. "I think it's because of him. Feliciano."

Pitt stared at the light haired Italian. "Italy, huh..."

"He's...friendly. Very friendly. His brother not so much but still. Gilbert seems agreeable too."

"I see. Well, I'm gonna put these steaks with Alfred then. Catch up with you soon?"

"Sure."

"HEY NUTCASE!"

Well fuck.

Columbia turned to see Michigan storming towards her. He was two steps from letting loose some stupid argument -

"Meats on the grill, vegetables are on the table and potatoes are just out of the oven so be careful. Stuff for the potatoes is on the table sorry if there isn't enough. And be nice! There are alot of countries here."

"...I want an invitation next time."

"Whatever you say, Deter." She watched him walk off, then frowned, looking around worriedly.

"_Alo, mon ami!_ You look concerned..." Francis twirled into her field of view, flashy as ever.

"Oh...hello. Well. I was just thinking...did anyone think to call Russia?"

Francis looked almost aghast. "And why would you want that garish ghoul here?"

"You remind me of Cali..." Columbia mumbled softly. "Well, I dunno. Won't he feel left out?"

"Hmph. I suppose. If he can feel anything at all."

Columbia stared at him, frowning. "Thanks. Excuse me." She turned to walk away.

Francis stared after her, thoughtful. "Very interesting, indeed."

"Order up!" Alfred chimed, piling another stack of burgers on a plate. "Who's next? Oh! Hey Columbia!"

Columbia smiled a greeting, and stood close to Alfred. "How's my grill?"

"Great! I need to get me a big one like this!"

"Glad you like it. I have a little favor to ask."

"Oh yeah? Whassat?"

"What's Russia's phone number? I don't think anyone told him - "

At this Alfred paused, turning to face her. "You sure you want to get involved with that guy?"

Columbia blanched. " 'Involved'?! No! I just don't want him to feel like he's been left out is all. I mean if he says no fine but I should at least call him."

Alfred looked her over, and sighed. "All right." He dug in his pocket and handed her his cell phone. "He's in there. Give him a call. He might not answer if you call from your house phone."

"Oh. Thanks Alfred. I'll be right back." She walked back into her house, searching for the right name, and clicked the dial button. It rang twice.

"Hello?"

"Russia?"

"Speaking."

"It's Colu-er, Ohio, American's little...state." Yeah, THAT didn't sound awkward. "Listen, I had a small gathering that kind of turned into a big party, and I just wanted to make sure you at least knew about it-"

"You inviting me to party?" If he was surprised, it didn't show in his voice.

"Well, yeah."

"Oh. Well I prefer to crash parties but this will work for now."

"Well, I just made it open house."

"There are multiple way to skin cat, you know."

"Um...right. See you soon, then?"

"Sooner than you know." And he hung up, leaving Columbia to stare at the phone. "Weird guy...but at least he's coming." She ran back to Alfred, returning his cell phone. "He's on his way."

"All righty then. Columbia."

"Yeah?"

Alfred stood straight, and looked at her with a serious face. "Don't piss him off, all right?"

"I...I don't plan to." Columbia said slowly. She frowned. "Alfred...is there anything Russia likes?"

"Besides Vodka, I'm not sure." He flipped a burger. "Just stay calm around him."

"Hmph. Fine." She looked around. It was still late afternoon, the sun was just starting to set in the sky where it was troublesome to look up. "We should do a campfire."

"Oh hey that would be fun!" Alfred agreed.

"Would you mind running to the store for me and getting smores stuff? I have plenty of roasting sticks."

"Sure! After I finish this batch. I think we're good for awhile..."

"Yeah. Thanks Alfred."

"Oh it was fun. Not a problem."

"Not just for cooking. For coming over too."

Alfred just gave her a dashing all-american smile.

Columbia walked around, enjoying the sudden company she found herself surrounded by. The thing about it was, everyone was so diverse...and some of them got along so well. It was strange, somehow. But peaceful.

She opened up the third, smaller building on her property. Chopped firewood filled her small second storage shed, and she gather some up in her arms to take to the firepit.

"Vat are you doing?"

Columbia squeaked, spinning to see who had startled her. "Ludwig! God, you scared me."

He stared at her silently, waiting patiently for his question to be answered.

"I'm getting firewood! It's gonna get a little bit colder as the night goes on, so I thought we'd have a campfire and roast marshmallows."

"I see. Fery vell sen. I schall help you."

"Oh you don't - " But the strong German was already gathering up chopped logs in his arms, at least double what she was able to carry on her own. "Thank you, Ludwig."

The man just nodded. She led him to the firepit where they dumped the logs. "That should be plenty." She said, smiling. I'll get some straw and then we can start it when the sun gets a bit lower. Alfred went to get smores stuff."

"Ludwig!" Feliciano called over his friend.

"Vat, vat? I'm coming."

Columbia watched as Feli danced around Ludwig. Sometimes she honestly wondered if they weren't a couple. Her attention was otherwise occupied when she noticed the tall, pale man enter the backyard through her house. "Russia!" She called, waving at him while moving towards him.

"Hm. Quite a lot of people you managed to gather, _da_?" Russia turned to look at her. "Ohio, wasn't it?"  
"

"You can call my Columbia out here."

He frowned. Which was the first thing that made Columbia nervous. His facial expression has never changed before. At least not in front of her.

"Ivan." He finally said huskily.

"Hey~~Columbia~~!" Pennsylvania stumbled over, nearly falling into Columbia and grasping her shoulders. "Another -hic- new friend? Gosh you're so popular Columbia~~! I mean I know it's election year and all but geez..."

Columbia's face screwed up dissaprovingly. "Pitt, you're drunk."

"YUP and couldn't be more relaxed because of it!" He laughed loudly. His breath smelled of strong beer.

"Oh my God, LUDWIG!" The small, thin frame of Columbia tried to wrestle out of Pitt's huge, muscular one, as he was quickly collapsing on her. She felt herself start to fall backwards, but the weight suddenly left her and she watched Pitt slump to the dirt unceremoniously.

Ivan's hand at her back had steadied her. She looked up at him. "Um, thanks."

"No problem. Is his fault for getting so wasted."

"Vat is ze matter?" Ludwig asked, jogging over.

"What the hell did you give Pitt? I've never seen him so trashed!"

"Is just beer." Ludwig exclaimed.

"Your stuff must be way more potent than what we are used to."

"'Bud Light'?" The German asked.

"Kind of...just. Don't give him anymore."

"_Ja. Bruder!_" Ludwig picked up the passed - out state and rejoined the party.

"Is that all you Americans can handle?" Ivan asked, his tone as normal as it would be.

"Pitt just drinks shit alcohol."

"Oh really. And what do you drink?"

Columbia looked at Ivan curiously, then grinned. "Here, I'll show you." She led him back inside, and reached for the small cabinet above her fridge. A variety of strong whiskeys and rums nearly filled the small shelf.

"Oooh. I like the stronger stuff. I'm surprised your small body can handle it."

She laughed. "Not well. I usually drink in small amounts. But I enjoy my drinks."

"Here then. Why not try this one?" He reached into his jacket and pulled out a large glass bottle filled with a clear liquid.

"Is that...vodka?"

"Of course." He smiled. And it was different than his normal smile. A little more...real.

"Sure. I'll take a shot!" She pulled grabbed one of the tiny glasses from the small cabinet, and placed it on the counter.

Ivan opened the bottle and poured it for her. He watched with interest as she tipped back the glass and took in a small taste of the smooth liquid.

"Whoa." Her eyes widened, and she looked at the tiny amount. "Strong."

"It's a special brew of mine. Just for me. You are lucky for me to share it with you."

She held up her glass. "Thank you. It's delicious, really." She took another sip, and practically dropped her glass when Ivan opened the bottle again and drained a large portion of the liquid straight.

She stared at him, and stared. And he didn't seem to notice. Finally, after a long moment of silence, he smiled at her again.

"What is it?"

"You - Ivan, are you drunk right now?"

He paused, as if to ponder the question for a moment. "You know, I'm not sure if I can tell anymore!"

He smiled.

"Let's rejoin the others, huh?" She muttered, suddenly worried about being alone with the large, intimidating man.

"Yes, is bad for a host to not be around her guests."

Columbia was slightly shaken by what she had just seen. Was Ivan always drunk then? What the hell kind of immunity to alcohol did he have? She took another look at how much she had of the 'Ivan special brew' and realized it must have been less than half a shot, and was already starting to affect her. And she was no stranger to strong alcohol. The stuff was potent. He walked around the yard, getting roped into conversation after conversation. She decided to join Feliciano and meet his brother properly for awhile.

Finally, the sun was starting to dip low enough that they should start the fire. Columbia got some dried straw and twigs from her tinder box, and lit a match under the wood. "All righty everyone. Roasting sticks are leaned up against the shed, chocolate bars and graham crackers are right next to them. Anybody who isn't drunk yet...please help keep those who are drunk away from the fire! We do not need to running to the ER tonight." She earned some laughs, and Arthur added, "Does that include you at the moment?"

"Yes." Columbia said, giggling. She drank her final sip not too long ago and it started to take affect. "Yes it does. Feli, a little help?" She started laughing, and Feliciano gently grasped her hand and led her a safe distance from the fire.

"Are you all right, Columbia?" The Italian was smiling but there was that constant edge of worry in the sweet young mans voice.

"I'm just a bit tipsy Feli, that's all. Go have some fun."

"All right, if you say so."

"Roast a marshmallow for me! I like it burnt-"

Ivan sat next to her. She could have cared less where he came from. "So how is my drink liking you?"

"Apparently alot." She replied. "I'm still trying to figure it out though."

"Oh, I don't think you'll be able to do much thinking at the moment."

"You have less than a quarter of that bottle left. How the fuck are you handling it."

Ivan withdrew the bottle from his jacket again, popping the top and finishing off the last few gulps. "These bodies of ours grow a resistance. It takes alot anymore."

"Ivan - "

"Shush. You will probably fall asleep soon. Make it all a dream, okay?"

Columbia puffed out her cheeks. "Don't underestimate me."

"Oh? Is that a challenge?"

"No, not really." She looked him over again. Did he always wear such a thick coat? "Hey. Are you really always so cold?"

"Hm. Actually I think it's much warmer here tonight."

Columbia frowned. The early fall nip in the air wasn't very sharp yet, but it wasn't exactly warm either. But it probably was warm compared to Russia... in front of her, the firepit had really started to grow.

"C'mere." She stood, gesturing him to follow her.

"Oh no. You said to keep drunk ones away from fire."

"Then be my escort. Somehow I don't think a fire would even hurt you if you touched it..."

He laughed lightly. "Do I really have such intimidating aura?"

"Yes."

Another chuckle. "Very well then, I will humor you." He followed her towards the fire. Standing at the edge of the pit, she abruptly took his hand and pulled off his glove, shoving his hand in a perfect position above the fire.

"Howsat?" Her words slurred a bit. Even with her diminished state of mind she could tell how cold his hand was, even after being left in a glove this whole time and alcohol warming his blood, his hand was still cold. Like the frost had permanently settled inside of him.

Russia frowned. The heat radiated into the palm of his hand. Only a couple of people had started paying attention. Not that it mattered.

"Columbia. Is nice try, but..." He looked at her, feeling her weight lean on him more. "What did I tell you?"

Columbia had fallen asleep.


	5. See You Tonight

**Cute Little State**

Chapter 5

**See You Tonight**

* * *

EDIT: "I know what I'm doing, Deter." Glares harshly at you.

* * *

The screaming alarm felt like nails being driven into her forehead. Columbia woke up cursing at the clock, practically breaking it with her fist. "For the love of...Oh my God." Her head pounded. Her stomach churned. Her vision was a little blurry. "What the hell did I do?!" She breathed deeply, trying to recall her last memory. That's right. She was standing over the fire with Russia..er, Ivan. Ivan. And...and...

"And then what?" She blinked, realizing that if anything else happened after that, it was a blacked out blurr. She spotted something on the nightstand that she was pretty sure wasn't hers.

A note. And a bottle. Unmarked.

Reading the note first would be a good start.

_Columbia -_

_Here is special medicine to help with hangover._

_It will work._

_Vodka wins!_

_-Russia_

Columbia stared at the note incredulously, fingering the small, unmarked bottle. An unopened bottle of water accompanied the nightstand as well. The note had a P.S.

_-P.S. Drink all of water. Trust me._

Good lord what had she gotten herself into with that man? She popped the cap to the little bottle and dumped out the two lone pills, shoving them in her mouth before cracking the water bottle and carefully swallowing them. She was then sure to take her time draining the plastic of it's liquid. A sleepiness settled in again, and she was unaware if it was the affect of the mysterious medicine or just the headache. Either way, she didn't think she could fight it, so asleep she fell.

Columbia woke again feeling amazingly refreshed. She rubbed her head, her eyes heavy from too much sleep. She drew in a long breath, wiping gunk from her eyes and staring at her alarm clock. It was nearly noon.

"Ah well. Shit. There goes my schedule..." She grimaced, but was at grateful that at least she felt better. It was about time she got up at got dressed, though.  
Walking downstairs was a surprise. Not only was there no mess left behind, but her kitchen was spotless, the tables outside were put away and her tablecloths had been folded and stored. Her roasting sticks were even cleaned! "...Wow. Is every party like this?" She wondered aloud. "When was the last time I held a party...?" She tried to think. Usually they go to California's or New York's place for parties. Oh well.

"OHIO! You're finally up!" Columbia turned. Deter was standing on the fence like he normally did, giving her an obnoxious smirky stare. "I thought you were out for the count. Glad you're not, I want to irritate your hangover with my awesome yelling."

"Welp, your shit outta luck then, cuz I don't have a hangover." She smiled politely to taunt him.

"What?! You crashed hard! Oh yeah by the way nobody missed your thing with big ol Russia there. Nice going. Boss man will want to have a talk with you later~!"

Columbia felt a strange heat burn under her eyes. "Deter...what are you talking about?"

"Oh, THAT'S right, you passed out. After you crashed he carried you inside."

Wait. "Not...not Ludwig? Not Feli?!"

Deter hung lazily off the fence. "Nope. Ivan. Carried you. To your bedroom."

The heat spread. "Um. What else. Happened I mean. My house was clean - "

Deter paused, looking disgruntled. "Well. You were so cool about everything and hosted such an awesome shin dig we all decided you didn't deserve to have to clean up a mess or anything...with as many people as there were it didn't take long." He paused again. "If you do that again I'm coming over. Period."

"Sure, Deter." It was funny how they were having a perfectly normal conversation.

"So who are you voting for?" Deter asked.

"We are not discussing that now." She retorted hotly. "I've gotta make a call."

"Sure, whatever you say, Nutcase."

Columbia ignored the demeaning nickname and retreated back into the house, picking up a phone and dialing Alfred's number. I didn't ring much. "Yello?"

"Alfred. It'c Columbia."

"HEY COLUMBIA! Dude, we should totally have another get together like that sometime that was so much fun! I always thought your place was stiff and boring but you know how to put together a bonfire chickie!"

"Um...thanks. Thank you, Alfred. It's getting a little too late to do another bonfire this year though. I'll put some more together next year though."

"Sounds good for me! So watcha call me for, I figured you'd be in bed with an ice pack or somethin'."

"Well I had to thank you and everyone for cleaning up for me - "

"Are you gonna call everyone individually? That'll take a long time, and I bet you don't even have all their numbers - "

"Hence why I called you first - "

"Just come with me to our meeting tomorrow and thank em yourself. I'm sure they won't mind. Oh - and there is something I should say - "

"Hm?"

"You should just be careful around Ivan. All right?"

Columbia frowned. That was it? No berating? No 'stay away from him'? Just 'be careful'? 'Be careful' of what exactly, though...? "Sure, Alfred. No problem."

"Good girl. I'll see you tomorrow. Drive yourself or do you want picked up?"

"I can drive myself, thanks."

"Good! Cya then."

"Yep. Bye."

They hung up, and Columbia grabbed a glass of water from her kitchen and sat down to catch up on the debates.

* * *

She dressed in a long skirt and blouse for the meeting today, wearing not too high heels and decorating her hair with a few gentle curls. No makeup.  
It was easy to find with a little help from her smartphone. Technology was handy to the navigationally impaired. She tried to arrive a little early, the only ones she saw inside at the moment were Germany and Britain.

"_Guten Morgen._" Germany greeted.

"Good Morning, Germany." Ohio smiled. "I wanted to thank you for cleaning my house the other day. I'm sorry I passed out on everyone."

"It vas not an issue. You are Italy's friend, anyvay."

Ohio frowned. "We're not friends?"

Germany shifted. "Only if you vant to be." He seemed slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm all right with it." She smiled lightly.

One by one the countries showed up, Ohio making sure to thank everyone individually. She saved approaching Ivan for last.

"Russia." She approached him carefully, almost quietly. Nothing scared him, though. He turned towards her.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I wanted to thank you. For the other day."

Russia smiled. The fake smile. "Is no problem. Without medicine you would have had headache for a week."

Ohio stifled her reactions. "I'm...sorry?"

"Last person who tried to take Vodka from me ended up passed out for three days and week long hangover. And not from my interference either."

"Oh. And with your interference?" She regretted asking the second the words left her mouth.

"They end up dead."

How did that not surprise her?

"Either way. Thank you."

He paused, standing still and looking at her. Just looking. It seemed to be a habit of his. "Do you remember fire of that night?"

She gave him a strange look. "Yeah."

Russia removed a glove, and in a movement that was too fast to see, he placed his hand on her cheek. "You feel it?"

Ohio shivered. His hand was FREEZING! It was like he was made of ice. Carefully, slowly, she nodded. "Yes."

"I don't." He removed his hand, pulling the glove back on. His face never faltered from that strange, unsettling smile. "But I..." He paused, his expression shifting the tiniest amount. "I am thinking I should thank you for trying. Though I'm not even sure you knew what you were doing, correct?"

That's might be true. She couldn't remember. "I just thought it would be nice to warm up by the fire."

"Hm. I'm not sure how to warm up." He withdrew a large glass bottle from inside his coat. Ohio stared at it, recognizing it. She looked around. They were the only two in this hallway.

He popped the cap and took a few swigs, then stuffed the bottle pack into his enormous coat. "That stuff certainly doesn't work well. Though it does make me feel a bit better."

Ohio just stared at him. How much of that stuff did he drink on a daily basis?

"Oh and you are only one that knows about it. Keep it little secret, okay?" He put a finger to his lips, and then turned towards the meeting room, his long scarf swaying behind him.

She shivered. And not from the lingering chill on her cheek.

"Ohio!" Russia called. "Is time for starting!"

"C-coming!" Ohio called back, entering a brisk pace to catch up with him.

With the meeting over, and very little accomplished, the countries filed out. Many of them were leaving with bad tempers and moods. She mentally noted how much of a change it was from the festivities of a couple of days ago. Ohio sat in her chair a minute, thinking. Coming to a decision, she approached Russia for the second time that day. "Russia." She said his name quietly, enough so that no one could over hear.

"_Da?_ What is it little state?" He looked down on her, patting her head. He had nearly a good foot on her as far as height went.

"I was wondering. Could you come over tonight? I'd like to talk to you." She could feel the slight embarrassment creeping around her cheeks, but she didn't care.

"Oh ho. You are taking great interest in me, yes?" He seemed...jubilant?

Her blush darkened.

"Very well. I will be seeing you tonight. Make it a date?" He patted her head once more, and walked past her, ignoring the fact her entire face had lit up a in many shades of red. "D-date?"

She had to wait for her embarrassment to wear off before she could drive home, dropping some produce off on the way. Her stores were almost cleaned out. Once home, she ignored Deter's blatant annoyance, changed clothes into something a little more relaxed but still nice, and pondered on what to make for dinner. She turned on reruns of the current debates while she thought. It was getting close to make a serious decision about that too...

Dammit, Ivan was coming over! And he is a drunk, hot mess! He was weird. He was beyond weird. His entire life has probably been one messed up piece of shit after another.

"Oh my God Columbia what are you doing?!" She yelled at herself as she laid down on the couch, wanting to just scream. He was interesting. That was it. The doorbell rang.

Columbia turned off the TV and ran to the door, taking a slow, steady breath before she opened it. Ivan stood at the doorway, holding a bottle of vodka - not an 'Ivan special brew', she noted - and smiling less than normal. "Hello."

"Hi. Um. Welcome, come in." She stepped aside, letting him in before closing the door.

He handed her the bottle of vodka. "For your stores. Something a bit more manageable for you weak and tiny body."

"Thanks Ivan." Columbia smiled, putting the bottle in the kitchen. She completely dismissed the demeaning comment. The way he said it felt like it didn't matter.

He followed her.

They kind of just looked at each other from across the kitchen island, neither of them knowing what to say. Well, Ivan knew what to say.

"This is awkward."

Columbia sighed. "A little, yeah..."

"What did you want me over for?" He finally asked.

"Honestly? I'm not sure."

More awkward silence.

Lots of more awkward silence.

"Um. What would you like for dinner?"

"Hm. Would it be too much trouble if I took you to a Russian restaurant?"

"You...you want to take me out to eat?"

"If it's not trouble."

"No. I'm okay with that..." She flushed slightly. "So...in the meantime..."

"I don't know."

She glanced towards the living room. "Want to try to find something on TV?"

It kind of looked like he shrugged his shoulders. It was hard to tell with that enormous coat on though. "Okay."

They both sat on the couch, and Columbia turned on the set. She passed the remote to Ivan, letting him choose something. "I...don't really care."

"All right then." They spent a good ten minutes flipping through channels before deciding everything on television was stupid. He turned it off.

More awkward silence.

"I've never seen you without that scarf." Columbia blurted. She couldn't help it. The silence was too much.

"My sister gave it to me."

"Oh." She looked at it a bit more closely. "It's very nice." She smiled, and was surprised to see him standing.

Ivan undid the buttons of his coat, unwrapping the scarf from his neck and shedding the extra material from his body.

Columbia caught herself holding her breath.  
Under the thick coat he wore a white dress shirt and black dress pants. The shirt had very little extra space in it, his broad shoulders and thick muscles would have made Ludwig blush. He looked at her, his neck and face entirely visible for the first time to her. His smile suddenly seemed a hundred times more gentle, and his demeanor softened, somehow. That's when she realized something.

Holy shit.

He was fucking gorgeous.

"Is something wrong?" Ivan asked, his tone still unchanging.

All Columbia could do was shake her head. She was sure her burning cheeks were giving her away, but damn it all she could not tear her eyes away from him.

"Sorry. I am very big boned." He looked down at himself, almost seeming disappointed.

Holy God in Heaven, don't say that! Especially not like that!

"No no! You're - um - " Oh just say it! "You look fantastic! I was just surprised because it's so...different from how I normally see you."

"Really?" He seemed surprised.

"Yeah, of course."

"Hm. All right then. If you say -" He stopped, freezing mid-sentence.

"Ivan?" Columbia looked up at him, concerned.

He didn't speak again. Instead he briskly walked over to a vase that he was had missed until that moment. In it was a huge, but cut, sunflower. "This..."

"The sunflower?" Columbia bllinked. "I...I grew some in my mini garden this past year. They didn't turn out too well."

"...It's pretty." There was a weird edge to his voice. Like it could crack.

"...I was thinking I should try again next year."

"I think that is a good idea." He replied, turning back to her and wearing his usual face.

Well that's one row of the garden taken up for next year, Columbia mentally noted. Maybe more. Hell, she'd build a whole new patch if that's what he wanted. Oh good Lord Columbia listen to yourself...

She shook the thoughts from her head, feeling far more flustered than she should. It took her til that exact moment to realize that she had a legitimate 'thing' for Ivan. She prayed she could get through the rest of the night without doing something insanely stupid.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Ivan asked. He had been watching her again, easily seeing the struggle of emotions that was going on inside of Columbia.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired, I think. Not sleepy, just worn. It's election time for us and I've been trying to make a decision..." She vaguely thought about that, using the thought as a distraction to cool her heated emotions.

"Oh, that makes sense." He frowned again, and looked around. "Are you getting hungry?"

"A bit, we can go ahead and go. It's a little early but if we're hungry now..."

"I agree." He approached her, extending his hand out.

Columbia accepted it. His palm was rough and felt like it had cracks in the skin. And it was cold. He grabbed their coats and they walk out the door holding hands, walking to his car. He opened the door for her.

It was a quiet drive, and she had no idea where they were going. She decided at that point it didn't matter. What did matter is that she now knew he kept a thermas in the car that had vodka in it, and that even though he had been drinking it did not affect his excellent driving. He only sipped from the cup in car once, however. And...now that she thought about it, he hadn't had any while they were at her house. Maybe he was a little sober? It was hard to tell. Maybe this was dangerous...

After a a bit of a long drive the pulled into a parking lot. "Here we are. I hope you will be liking this place."

"I'm sure I will." It was getting chilly so she wrapped her coat around her. He had already been wearing his, but hadn't bothered with the gloves. His cold palm encased hers as they walked inside.

The place was packed. There were people sitting in a waiting area which was a bit more than half full. Columbia checked her watch. It was still a little bit before normal dinner hours. "My gosh..."

Ivan approached the lady at the desk, handing her some kind of card. They were instantly taken to a table. They were seated towards the back, in a more private area of the restaurant. "Your waiter will be right out to get your drinks." The lady briskly and with a wide smile before leaving.

The moment Columbia sat down, she realized Ivan was taking this date seriously.

Very seriously.

She had never once stopped to consider exactly how Ivan felt about her. At the same time, how could she? The guy was about as readable as a blank slate sometimes. She knew she was into him. And now she had to face the idea that maybe he was into her. Somehow, the idea made her happy. Probably too happy.

"So what will you be wanting to drink?" He asked from across the table.

Columbia had probably ran her eyes over the alcohol list four time by now, but she still had no idea what it said.

"I'll be getting - "

"Vodka, I'm sure. I think I can handle a restaurants version of it." She grinned.

"...You're really not afraid of me, are you?" He said it so quietly she barely heard it.

"Huh? Why would I..." She frowned. The waiter had arrived.

Distracted with placing their orders, Columbia soon realized she knew jack squat about Russian cuisine. Ivan was more than helpful, and asked her what she liked and picked something for her.

She had no idea what it was and wasn't even going to try to pronounce it. After the waiter left, she tried to pick up what he said again, but he beat her to the punch and asked about the American elections instead.

They had a lovely dinner.

Columbia shoved her hands in front of the vent, letting the warm air run over the palm of her hands.

"That cold already?" Ivan asked.

"S-sorry." She stammered. She was a little past tipsy.

"Don't apologize, is no problem."

She giggled. "I don't want to, but it feels like I may fall asleep on you. Again."

"Is all right. That tells me you had good time. At least it won't be quite as literal this time,_ da_?"

She flushed, but agreed. They had small talk for as long as she could stay awake.

Columbia woke when the car slowed to a stop in front of her house. It was dark. "Hmm."

"Ah good. I was afraid I was going to have to carry you in."

"Oh...I'm sorry Ivan."

"No apologies." He smiled, exiting the car and walking around the help her out.

Her steps were a little uneven, but she managed to make it to her front porch with Ivan's help. Then she stopped.  
Isn't this the part where you decide to invite someone in or just say 'good night'? Or was it just a kiss?

"Do you need help?" Ivan asked when she slowed to get her house key.

"No, no. Thank you." She found it, and straightened herself out to look at him properly. "Ivan...I um. I really enjoyed myself tonight. Thank you for a wonderful evening."

"I enjoyed it as well." Did he take a step forward? "You're tired." He placed a hand under her chin, lifting her face to look at him. "Pretty little state..." He murmured. Was that...longing, in his voice?

Columbia couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer to her face, reaching up to crash their lips together. It was difficult because he was so tall, and the tiniest budge upwards from him and the moment would be lost. Instead, she felt herself being lifted, and after a moment of stiff surprise, he started to kiss back.

Slow, lingering kisses that was making her heart race. She wished she could feel his. He pulled away, just a little, kissing her lightly once more before looking down at her.

"Key?" He asked quietly. "Unless you want door broken down..."  
Columbia stared at him, frowning the tiniest bit. He seemed embarrassed, the slightest of flushes painting his cheeks pink. She handed him the selected key that she had somehow managed to keep a hold of, placing it in his opened palm by her shoulder. He fumbled with it for a moment before the door swung open.  
She grasped the clothing at his chest, snuggling into to the crook of his arm. He walked her into the living room and laid her on the couch. There was just enough light to make out the features of his face, but little more. "One moment." His voice was suddenly very soft. He stood to shed his coat and scarf before returning to her side, sitting down and gather her up in his arms, kissing her cheek sweetly.

Columbia debated roaming her fingers over his arms and chest, but she opted to keep them firmly planted in his hair instead. She traced the muscles of his neck, fondling the feathery softness of his silvery beige hair. His lips found hers again, and they kissed slowly and softly, maintaining a cool demeanor.

"Ivan...?" She said quietly, brushing his cold cheek with her fingertip.

"_Da?_" He kissed her forehead.

"I think...I really like you..." She murmured, feeling herself grow more tired.

She listened as he made a pleased-sounding hum, and they laid there together, kissing and cuddling until who knows how long.


	6. Ups and Downs

**Cute Little State**

Chapter 6

**Ups and Downs**

* * *

Author's stuff: Not dark dark. Broken Ivan touched upon from here on out. Been warned.

Though I figured you wouldn't click a hurt/comfort fic if you couldn't handle it. XP

* * *

Columbia woke up in her own bed, feeling relaxed and a little on the warm and fuzzy side. she couldn't help hugging herself and letting out a slight giggle. She sat up, sighing, and noticing she was still in her nice clothes from the night before. It was another late morning for her. Not quite as late as noon, but close enough to eleven to be disappointed in herself. She shed her clothes, showered, and dressed, almost humming the entire time. She was walking down the stairs when she heard a loud crash in her kitchen. Startled, and more than a little frightened, she took the next step down very slowly, listening for signs of movement. She heard heavy breathing and...foreign swearing?

"I-Ivan?" Columbia called shakily.

"D-don't - " That was definitely the Russian's voice. Columbia bolted into the kitchen, eyes searching for the large man. Liquid dripped down her fridge. She looked behind the island, and gasped. Ivan was on the floor, his shirt and hair soaked, a flush reddening his skin and small speckles of bright red shining on his hands and face.

"IVAN, My God, what happened?!" She fell to his side, immediately feeling the bite of glass dig into her legs. She hissed in pain.

"S-stop!" He shouted, gesturing his shaking hands in front of him to tell her to back up.

Columbia ignored him and the stinging of cuts in her legs. She stood, trying to find a spot to brace her feet so she wouldn't slide all over the slippery floor. Once situated well, she grabbed his arm and pulled with all her might. "I-Ivan - " She breathed. "C'mon, help me out a little here."

He was able to get it together long enough to grasp her shoulder and use her as a support. He was half-dragged, half-carried to the living room couch.

"Ivan!" Columbia nearly shouted, feeling his forehead. He was...warm, but not very. He was shaking and sweating quite a bit, and smelled strongly of alcohol. She realized that that's what his shirt was soaked with.

"S-sister..."

Columbia frowned. "Ivan? Are you still with me?" His shoulders had hunched up and his shaking increased a little.

"Sister...T-Toris...don't...don't leave..." His voice was breaking.

"Oh my - " She searched frantically for his coat, running to the closet ripping it from the hangar. She fell to the floor and dug through the pockets, which there were a lot of and they were all big and stuffed with all kinds of things. Finally, she came across what she was looking for, his cell phone. "Sorry Ivan..." She scrolled through the contacts, wondering who would be right to call.

Back to Ivan. Carefully, she placed her hands on his face and shoulders. "Ivan...Ivan, can you hear me?"

Slowly, he opened his eyes a small amount, looking at her. "C-Colum...bia...?"

"I have your cell phone...who do I call to help you?" She tried to speak calmly and clearly.

He shook his head. "I'm...sorry."

"Ivan, who should I call?" She pressed.

He shivered, seeming to think a moment. "L-Lith-uan..."

Lithuania. Columbia thought hard. Who was that?! She found him in the phone and didn't hesitate to press dial while she scrounged her closet for some blankets.

"H-hello-?" A rather mousy accented voice answered.

"Am I speaking to Lithuania?!"

"Y-yes this is him! But uh, who is this?"

"My name is Columbia, I'm...I'm a friend of Russia's."

There was a pause at this on the other line.

"There's something...there's something wrong with him." She had managed to wrap him in blankets, watching him settle down a little.

There was another short pause. "Is there a fever?" He asked.

"Um...a bit yeah..."

"Give me directions to your place."

She complied.

It took over an hour for Lithuania to appear at her doorstep, he and two other males she did not recognize ran inside and checked on him.  
Lithuania gave a small, apologetic nod to her. "I'm so sorry about this. We can take care of him from here."

She watched in silence as the three men helped the shaking Ivan into the car. She followed him as closely as she could, helping getting him positioned in the back seat, his head propped up in one of the strangers laps. "So what's wrong with him?" She finally asked quietly.

"He just needs some rest." The smallest of the three stated.

She nodded, and crouched down to run his hair through her fingers. She then leaned in and kissed his forehead tenderly.

The strangers seemed quite shocked at the...moment, staring at the female as if she had just performed the most daring act in the world and survived. "When he's feeling better, can you tell him that I'd like to see him again...?"

Lithuania nodded shakily. She noticed he seemed rather nervous all of a sudden. "S-sure..."

She watched as they packed up and drove off.

Lithuania drove, Latvia in the passenger seat and poor Estonia in the back with Russia.

"So...whose more terrifying, sir Russia or the person with the guts to give him a kiss like that?" Latvia asked.

Lithuania shook his head. "I'm not sure."

Columbia took a deep, shuddering breath, the adrenaline wearing off. She hissed as the pain in her legs suddenly became all too apparent, and limped back to her porch.

"Hey nut!" The African American neighbor of hers strolled right up to her driveway. "Who were those gu - Ohio?" His normal cocky tone switched to concerned in a split second.

"Not today, Deter..." Columbia said, noticeably wincing when she took the step to her door.

Deter looked downward, the tiny trail of red was suddenly all too apparent on her concrete walkway. "Hey, what happened?" He approached her in three longs strides, noticing the dark spots on her pants.

"Just a little incident." She bit out.

"Bullshit." Was his reply, and he wrapped one of her arms and ordered her to put her weight on him.

"Ah. Kitchen. The couch needs cleaned up." Columbia said when Deter tried to lead her into the living room. He grumbled something inaudible but listened to her, setting her carefully in one of the wooden chairs.

"What the fuck...?" He exclaimed, his curious eyes wandering to the sloshy mess in front of the fridge. Glass, alcohol, and what seemed to be a small amount of blood sat on tile floor. It looked like it's own ball of chaos in an otherwise pretty clean area. He looked up, the small alcohol cabinet was open, the liquid originating from atop the fridge. He took his finger across the still-wet fridge doors and tasted it. Alcohol.

Columbia sat in the chair, pulling up her pants. Glass shards shook free from where some had stuck, and she lifted the leg parts to past her knee. A multitude of cuts and slight bruising littered the pale skin.

"Shit, Columbia..." Deter exclaimed, walking back towards her. He leaned down, looking closely. "Got some shards stuck. C'mon..." He extended his hand.  
She accepted it, and he picked her up and carried her upstairs. "Where's your towels?"

"Cabinet in the bathroom. Right behind you."

Deter nodded. She waited as she listened to his shuffling about. Eventually, he reappeared with a towel and small box. "Lift your legs." He said. She complied.  
He placed the towel under her, dragged her nightstand close and removed the shade from the lamp. Inside the small box he removed a pair of fine tweezers and a needle. "You gonna be all right?" He asked her.

"Just do it." She bit out, grabbing a remote from the nightstand and turning on her smaller bedroom television.

Deter leaned in close, making sure he had a good view and sufficient light to work.

* * *

Ivan sat alone in the room. He didn't remember what he did or what he might have said.

That's probably what pissed him off the most. Not knowing. He had spent the last couple of days recuperating in his private quarters. He drank from his bottle, sipping at the clear liquid, and stood, finally starting to feel a bit back to normal. Dressed properly for the first time in a couple of days, he capped the bottle and stuffed it into his coat, walking through the door briskly.

"Lithuania." He stated to seemingly thin air.

The mousy country appeared, rounding a corner from down the hallway. "Y-yes, Russia?"

"Thank you for picking me up the other day. Did Columbia say anything to you?"

Lithuania still couldn't stop his shaking, but his eyes did meet Russia's. He could feel the oppressive air hang around him like a huge, wet blanket. His face held a smile, but it never felt that way. "Y-yeah! Sh-she said she wanted to see you again when you were feeling better."

Russia paused, processing the sentence. "Very well. I am going to be leaving now. Do not wait up."

"Sure...sir..."

Ivan gripped the steering wheel a little too tight. This was troubling. He didn't like to feel troubled. Usually when something troubled him he just crushed it under his overwhelming power. But he didn't want to do that this time. He wanted to...be nice.

He was worried he may have forgotten how to do that. It was a strange feeling. He tried to process his thoughts on the long drive over. He wasn't entirely sure he remembered how to think things through anymore either.

He pulled into the driveway of Columbia's house, staring coldly at the front door for a minute or two before finally exiting the vehicle. He retrieved some freshly cleaned blankets from the backseat before approaching the door and knocking.

He waited. It took a moment longer than it should have, but eventually the view of wood was replaced by the view of a pretty girl nearly a foot shorter than him.

"Ivan!" She exclaimed, her face lighting up with happiness. That was something he wasn't used to. A greeting of joy.

She threw her arms around his neck, messing up the neatly folded blankets he was holding. "Oh I was so worried about you! Are you all right?" She pulled back to stare at his confused expression.

"I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you. These blankets are yours..." He looked down at them, a little disappointed at their crumpled state.

"Oh right. Thanks! Come in, come in." She took the blankets from him and walked, far too slowly, favoring one side as she inched across the floor, to her storage closet.

"What is wrong with your legs?" He asked. Columbia realized there was a real tone of concern in his voice.

"Just a few cuts. Nothing serious, I promise." She tried to give him a reassuring smile, but his look grew more worried. She had never seen him worried before...

He took the blankets from her and set them on the floor, sweeping her into his arms and carrying her to the living room. "You know, I have had just about enough of being carried all over my own house..."

"Deal with it." He said harshly. He frowned when he saw the living room was missing an important piece of furniture. "Where is couch?"

"Oh. It kind of...got destroyed..." She felt his grip on her tighten.

"I see." He placed her in the long recliner chair instead. "Let me see legs." He said pressingly, insistingly.

Columbia sighed, pulling up her loose pant legs to reveal the multitude of healing cuts and almost already disappeared bruising. She heard him mutter some sort of swear in Russian, and frowned. His cold fingers traced gently over the cuts, some small, some wide. Two or three of them stitched together. All minor.  
"My fault." He said quietly, and Columbia placed a hand on his head.

"No. Mine. You were collapsed on the kitchen floor. I didn't see the glass in time."

"_Da._" He replied solemnly, vaguely remembering something that was piercing his back as a cold wetness huddled underneath him.

This was weird. She had never seen him so...emotional before. "Are you all right? You're acting a little strange."

"I'm always strange." He replied normally.

Columbia giggled. The way he so nonchalantly said that with a cute little emotionless smile on his face.

"What is so funny?" He looked slightly confused.

"Nothing. I was just...remembering how cute you are, I guess."

"...Cute?"

"Mm-hm."

They had a quiet moment. No longer awkward to be silent together, which she took as a good sign. He shuffled inside his coat and retrieved his bottle of 'Ivan special brew', and took a small sip.

"Oh."

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"You're drinking less." She thought of it made her smile happily.

"I...am?" He looked at the bottle quizzicaly, as if trying to recall something. "I suppose, _da..._"

"So you want to do something tonight?" She leaned back, relaxing in the chair.

Ivan was taken aback. He was...surprised. He replayed old scenarios that he was used to in his head. Usually at this point the person ran away. Usually... "You...you still want to see me?"

Her hand covered his, and she smiled. "Yeah! Why wouldn't I?"

His expression didn't change, and he remained silent. His head turned to look at the room. "So what happened to your couch?" He finally asked.

"Oh...the cushioning got too wet...it was soaked through to the woodwork by the time I was well enough to start taking care of it...I liked that couch." She said sadly.

"Then I am having an idea. We go find you new couch today?"

"Hm? But I-"

"Is no problem, I will replace for you. I get the feeling it's my fault anyway. You wouldn't deny me chance to do right thing, would you?"

Columbia giggled. "I suppose not." She stood, trying her best to ignore the pain in her legs.

"Another rule. Today I help you walk." He grabbed her hand, letting her weight fall to him.

"All right. Agreed." She paused a moment. "We should probably take my truck if we're picking up a couch..."

"Probably."


	7. Happy Halloween!

**Cute Little State**

Chapter 7

**Happy Halloween!**

* * *

The bite of the autumn chill was more prominent in the late October air, and Columbia shivered, wrapping a scarf around her neck tightly. Tonight was Halloween, and subsequently, Alfred's Halloween party. The idea of it made her grin, remembering the bonfire night they had at her house. She frowned. What was Ivan going to dress as...?

She lazily laid down on her still new couch, staring at the phone receiver thoughtfully while chewing on a chocolate bar. The new couch was a huge sectional, and real leather, and cost way too much but Ivan would not have heard another word of protest.

_"You like it, it's the one you want, I'm buying it. End of story."_

The look he shot her had not helped. Somehow, it felt that she simply couldn't say no. She dialed the number on the phone, waiting for someone to pick up.

"H-hello...?"

Columbia had grown used to any of the several residents answering her boyfriends phone. "Lithuania, it's me. Can I speak to Ivan please?"

She could hear the dread in his voice. "S-sure... sir? Russia? C-Columbia is on the phone..."

"Oh hi Columbia!" Ivan's voice was quick to come onto the phone.

"Hello dear." Columbia replied.

"Is there something you are needing?" He seemed more cheerful than normal. She guessed her constant time with him these past couple of weeks had helped her read him a bit better.

"I just wanted to know what you were dressing up as tonight."

"Oh that is easy. I have a perfect outfit. It is much like royalty."

She frowned, thinking of the outfits in her costume closet that she had collected over the years. "Um, okay."

"Why are you asking?" He seemed genuinely puzzled.

"Well, it's just...with us um, being kind of together now and everything...I thought if might be fun to coordinate a little."

"Is that so."

"_Da._"

"Hm? You don't know Russian!"

"Mm. I'd learn it if I had to." She could feel the ridiculously wild smile stretching over her face.

There wasn't much of an immediate response. "I will see you tonight then? At America's place?"

"Of course."

"Okay. See you later."

"Bye."

Columbia ran up the stairs, turning towards her bedroom closet and digging through the costume trunk. There was an old, old dress that she had forgotten about. It was rich purple and heavily accented, hooped skirt and everything. A little frilly for her normal tastes, but it was a special day...sighing, started to pull her clothes off.

Deter practically marched over to her truck. "So how do I look?!" The rival state asked, showing off his official football uniform from his home team.  
"I think you're as full of yourself as ever." She stated, noting that the costume included a championship trophy prop. "Get in, or else we'll be late."  
They hopped into the truck, starting towards the short drive to Alfred's place.

"Well at least I'm not dressing up like the damn Queen of England." He stared her over. "Geez, I had no idea you still even had that old thing."

"You've seen this before?" Columbia asked, surprised. She looked at the garment again. Maybe there was some feature she missed?

"You wore it AGES ago, back towards...I dunno. Stuff I don't remember well. Anyway ages. In other words too damn long!" He reiterated his point by shouting the last line.

"You don't have to be so obnoxious about it."

"Hmph." And that's all she got out of him before they pulled in front of Alfred's place. This was a party building he had specifically for events like these. "You ever been to one of his bigger parties?" Deter asked.

Columbia shook her head. "Nope. You?"

He shrugged. "A couple of times. Too many countries, not enough provinces or states really. He did mention something once though that when he goes over to other peoples celebrations he sees a lot of different smaller people too."

"Well that makes us feel loads better, doesn't it? C'mon." They walked up to the building, it was obviously overly decorated and going to be obnoxious. They walked inside.

"Holy-" Columbia had to hold herself back. There were probably literally over a hundred people here, most of them she didn't recognize. So many people just mingling and talking and eating the pumpkin cupcakes and small candies that littered the long tables.

"Well, good luck!" Deter flashed her a dark grin before running off. He obviously already knew a few people she didn't. She spotted Sacramento, the iTriplets, and Houston, at least.

"COLUMBIA!" A robust voice shouted, and Columbia turned to see Pitt charging towards her from the crowd. "Been awhile my friend!"

She smiled. "Yes it has. Um. Pitt..."

"Yes?"

"What ARE you?" She looked him up and down. He seemed to be wearing a big grey box.

"Oh come on, even Sealand got that one. I'm a steel ingot!" He beamed a little too proudly.

"Oh of course you are." She laughed.

"And what, my lady, are you?"

"Oh, this old thing?" She lifted the skirt a bit, gesturing towards the old dress. "I dunno, a princess or...something."

"I like it! Very classy."

"Thank you." Her eyes kept scanning the crowds. "Sorry, but can we catch up later? I'd like to go look for someone."

"Sure! Catcha later." He grinned, waving good-bye as he walked away.

She looked around, but wasn't able to see Russia anywhere, which shouldn't have been overly difficult considering his height. During her search however, she was lucky enough to run into Ludwig and Feli, who had quite a group surrounding them.

"Oh you look so pretty! Mew~~" Feli exclaimed, clapping his hands together. He was wearing a full cat body suit, so it was really his 'paws' that were clasped...

"Si wonderful. Another unoriginal garbage princess thing."

Columbia vaguely recalled Feli's rude, dark haired twin, who Feli was desperately trying to pacify.

"_ Fratello_ why are you so mean?"

"Because some bastardo spaniard dressed me as this-a stupid ass tomato before I could-a do anything about it!"

"Oh Romano you're so cute when you're angry~~!" The indicated spaniard practically sang. He was dressed in some traditional spanish wear she was unfamiliar with.

"Lay-a off me you tomato bastardo-!" Lovino fought. Antonio was physically trying to smother the Italian.

"Little kiss to make it all better?" He winked seductively.

"I said-a get away!"

Columbia stifled her laugh. Lovino talked tough but damn did he turn red when he was teased. His face was brighter than his costume.  
Antonio was forced to shrug off the grumpy Italian and switched to fawning over how adorable Feliciano was. Strange person.  
She still enjoyed the company, and sat and caught up with her friend for awhile. Ludwig was being dragged off by his brother somewhere.  
She looked around again, and excused herself for the time being. Where was Ivan?

So distracted and frankly, quite lost in the crowd, she nearly found herself colliding with multiple people. Finally, a hand had grabbed her arm and and she was pulled into a less chaotic part of the room. "Columbia-san, what are you doing?"

She looked at the small Asians dark brown eyes, surprised. "Ki- um." She stumbled, trying to remember the proper way to greet him. "Honda...san."

He bowed his head in acknowledgement. "You do not need to try so hard, really."

She blushed. "Sorry."

"It is quite arright, I assure you."

"Have...have you seen Ivan around?"

"Oh. You are rooking for him..." His fingers traced his lips thoughtfully. "You might want to try over there. I think I saw his sisters earrier." He pointed to another corner of the room.

"Thank you, Honda-san." She gave a little bow, hoping it would be sufficient.

"...Kiku his fine." He said quietly, after she had already darted off.

She headed to the area Kiku had indicted, hiking up her skirt a little to minimize the risk of tripping over it. She spotted two females she had never met before, both with different tones of strange beige-blonde hair. And one was...extremely well endowed. "Excuse me..."

The smaller of the two glared daggers at her.

"Now now, there is no needing for that."

"Ivan-!" Columbia exclaimed, looking directly over her shoulder. "How did you sneak up on me like that? I've been looking everywhere - "

"Sneaky sneaky!" He interrupted. "You were running around like chicken with no head. It was funny."

Again, Columbia just found himself laughing at his strangeness. "Glad I finally ran into you." She said, and turned to give him a proper looking over. He was wearing an elaborate costume crown and some kind of old style formal wear. A bright red, fur edged cloak was slung over his shoulders. "You look...good."

"Oh? Thank you." But he was frowning at her. "Are you a princess?" He held out his hand.

She embarrassingly accepted. "Um...well...maybe."

"But there is no crown."

"I didn't have one."

"Maybe this will work." He said, reaching under his cloak to retrieve something. It was a small crown on a headband. Lolita style, she thought? It was silver and it looked like it had diamonds in it. He gently lifted her chin with his fingers and placed the headband perfectly, smoothing the hair behind her ears and adjusting it so the crown set just so on, tilted gracefully to one side.

It was heavy, and Columbia suddenly became all too aware of that. "Ivan...this isn't a costume piece, is it?"

He just smiled at her, grasping her hand gingerly. "Are you coming, my Princess?"

Oh Lord. She felt like she could have melted into a puddle right then and there. She felt her face run hot and was vaguely reminded of Lovino from earlier, and for a moment wondered if she looked like that. "S-sure."

He wrapped his big, strong arm around her shoulders as she glanced back and the two women who were eyeing her before. One taller female looked almost sad, and the shorter...something between a mix of disgruntled and livid.

* * *

Alfred eyed the crowd with that special twinkle in his eye. "Big party!" He said, pleased. Behind him, Sacramento was organizing some things. He was dressed as a movie director so the fancy scarf kept getting in the way.

"Oh yes, very successful. Would you mind helping me?!" The state called out in frustration. He was attempting to carry a rather large and heavy container that was too big to manage alone.

"All right, all right." Alfred moved to help him, kind of clinking in his Iron Man suit. "Geez, what's in this thing?!"

"Your lights for the stage!" Sacramento grunted, heaving the large container.

They set down the box, Sacramento panting a bit.

"Hey Alfred..."

"What's up, Arthur?" The American turned to face his British friend who had just walked through the curtains.

"I think there's something out here you should look at."

"All right, I'm coming." He brushed off his costumed hands and followed Arthur to the front of the room. They had a table at the side of a stage that sat against the wall of the large building. Alfred had debated using the building for a concert or two at some point.

Arthur, dressed in his now very recognizable Sherlock Holmes outfit, sat down at the table. "Sit. And pretend to just talk to me."

Alfred frowned. "Okay dude. You should probably try dressing up as something else once or twice too, y'know." He picked up a candy off the table and munched on it.

"Far left of the room..." Arthur began, not looking up from a drink he was carrying. "Is Ivan with who I think is your little state."

Alfred leaned back, pretending to lazily scan the room with disinterest. In his field of vision, sure enough, was Ivan, parading around Columbia with his arms wrapped around her. "Dude..."

"I know. It's a little troubling, isn't it? Ivan taking such an interest -"

"They just kissed."

"-in one of you -BULLOCKS!" Arthur nearly shouted, choking on a sip of his drinks.

Alfred was slack-jawed and his eyes were wide. "I...no, seriously."

"So...so he's not after land?" The British tried desperately to keep his voice low.

"I...I don't think so." Alfred wanted to scratch at his head, but it was covered because of the suit. "I mean. Columbia looks..." He paused a moment, staring at the state as she cuddled into Ivan's arm, smiling brightly and even leaning up to give him a peck on the cheek. "...she seems really happy right now."

"With IVAN?!" Arthur hissed.

The two were bewildered. Not that they had too much against Ivan at all, quite the opposite sometimes really, but to think of him romantically interested in someone was an entirely different story. He was so...difficult to read and said such strange things. Alfred had always thought he was some kind of rampaging closet murderer...worst case scenario of course, but still.

"...Do we do something?" Arthur continued, his brow furrowed in concern.

"Hm. I don't think there's an issue." Alfred said smiling, leaning back in his chair a bit.

"What makes you so sure?" The other retorted, cocking a thick eyebrow.

"Oh I had a little talk with Deter the other day. Listen to this..."

* * *

Columbia found herself being led out of the building and pushed up against the outer wall. "Ivan, what-"

"Too many watching eyes." He said huskily before kissing her deeply. He sometimes seemed to have trouble controlling himself. For an older person, he certainly didn't lack eagerness.

Her reply was swallowed by his hungry lips, and she had to catch herself by grabbing the back of his neck so she wouldn't slide into a pool on the ground.

"Weak knees?" He teased.

She could only nod breathlessly.

"Keep hold of me." He whispered, feeling a hand move to the small of her back as support. They kissed for a moment more, and Columbia shivered. It was getting to be very cold, and her outfit didn't exactly cover her top very well. Though, she commended Ivan for trying.

"Mmm..." He hummed, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Sorry."

Sorry for _what?_ "You're fine." She shivered again. "Let's go back inside."

"_Da._"


	8. Plans

**Cute Little State**

Chapter 8

**Plans**

* * *

Authors stuff: This fic is turning out alot longer than I thought. I debated about doing more DARK!Russia but I think it's just gonna be touched upon. I tend to not do dark dark very well. It may show up sometime later, though. I dunno yet. XD

Thank you for reading thus far. :)

Sad to say but this particular Ohioan actually doesn't care much for football. I was just trying to be Hetalia level offensive. As for my in character reply.

Deter, I swear to God if you start howling I will never give you a ride again.

* * *

Columbia stood outside the States Meeting building, hands shaking slightly. She wore a charcoal grey suit for the today.

It was finally the day.

Early November, first week. Election day. She took a deep breath, remembering Ivan's strange way of reassuring her.

_"Do not worry. If anyone disagrees with, just crush them under boot of your decision."_

She somehow got the feeling he enjoyed the idea of her having some kind of power...

Taking another breath, she walked in, strolling through the hallways with ease. She was the first one here, but for good reason.

The conference room was empty, the three long wooden tables were polished to a high shine, computers at every other seat. She sat in what she knew was her assigned seat, and pulled a second computer closer to her. She got to work reviewing policies and goals, ideas and morale's. The hardest part about it was seeing through the bullshit.

And she still wasn't sure.

People had started to trickle in. The seats filled slowly, allowing Ohio her space to consider and reconsider. It wasn't until Indiana sat down next to her, his siblings filling in the adjacent seats, did she even acknowledge anyone else's presence in the room. Eyes began to bore into her, the stares and murmurs increasing with people.

No one has won an election with Ohio backing them in a very, very long time.

"You look like you're still thinking." Indiana said, adjusting his thick glasses.

"That's because I am." She replied simply.

Her neighbor sighed heavily. "Illinois would like her computer back."

"Sure. I think I've done all I can anyway." She sighed, running her hand through her straightened hair. This was going to be a long day.

"Depressed as usual, huh nutcase?" Deter flopped into his seat unceremoniously.

"Really, Michigan? You wanna fight today?" She turned to face the African American, noting he was actually presentable wearing his finest suit and sunglasses.

"You know I'll win." He grinned.

Ohio grimaced, rubbing her temples. "Damn tacky car-dealer."

"Lame-ass farmer." He retorted. It didn't take much longer for the rest of the seats to fill out. Finally, America appeared as well, standing at the pedestal at the front of the room.

"All right guys. Waiting is done, campaigns have been run and the debates are completely wrapped up. It's decision time. Maine, we'll start with you."

Maine gave her somewhat long, rehearsed speech before finally stating her opinion and casting her vote. This went down the line. All the seaside states went first, then their neighbors and so on. It didn't take too long for things to roll around...

America knew this was the important one. He set his papers down and rested his chin in his palm, staring at her. "So, Ohio. What do _you_ think?"

He wasn't the only one staring. Everyone was inching in their seats as she stood to begin her speech. Michigan was the only one that actively tried to be disinterested.

Ohio took in a deep breath through her nose, and exhaled slowly. "I think - "

* * *

It was evening before they filed out of the conference room. Happy and disgruntled chatting buzzed all around her.

Deter wouldn't look at her. They almost always disagreed.

She felt exhausted. A cup of coffee-or soda or something-would really help right about now. She climbed into her truck and drove home, a headache forming behind her eyes. She kept blinking to keep herself awake, one hand fumbling with the radio. After what seemed like too long, she finally saw her driveway. Strangely enough, there was another car already parked in front of her house. One she recognized. She stepped out, pulling her coat tighter with a smile.

"Ivan, I'm home." She called while walking through the front door.

"You are very late." The pleasant voice called from the kitchen.

"Sorry. You knew it would be...awhile..." She stepped into the kitchen, a warmed bowl of soup and half-glass of vodka was waiting for her on the island. "You didn't have to."

"Was no problem. How was meeting?" He moved behind her as she slunk into the tall bar chair.

Columbia groaned. "Ohhhhh my God stressful. Annoying."

"You won, _da_?"

She rested her forehead in her palms. "Yes." She muttered quietly. "Though I wouldn't consider it a victory...these years...it always feels like we're drifting farther apart as a nation." She felt Ivan's large hands on her shoulders. He was being unusually quiet. Instead, she focused on the strange soup in front of her and stirred it a bit with her spoon. It was good, and warmed her to the bone. "I'm just not sure what to think of my own neighbors anymore. We've grown so...distant. All of us. And it's not just me! Sacramento and York are in leagues all of their own...I mean we talk a little...but...I dunno. The whole thing is just...sad."

"It is like family slowly falling apart."

...Screw it. Columbia thought, grabbing the vodka and downing half the glass. It burned, and she coughed, but at least it would get the desired effect.

"Shouldn't do that..." Ivan murmured, taking the glass away from her.

She laughed humorlessly. "You drink all the time."

"Mm. You make me feel..." He stopped, confused over his own words. "...like I don't have to."

She turned to face him, staring hard. He had a strange expression on his face, like he was dealing with unfamiliar emotions. "You okay?"

"Not really sure." He admitted. "I'm not used to this."

"Why do you drink so much, Ivan?" She finally asked, realizing this was a good a time as any. They have gotten so serious this month.

"People...stupid people." His voice was quiet. "Fighting all the time. Always wanting to pick the fights." His face was slowly contorting into anger. "Always wanting with the leaving. Always scared. Stupid people. Evil people. Powerful. Needed power..."

"Ivan, calm down." She moved quickly to his side, where he had begun to sink to the floor.

"Died of stupidity..." He muttered. "Power struggles. Leaders collapsing. Always blood in the snow..." He was staring at his hands now. "Blood and snow..."

"Ivan!" Columbia shouted, setting in front of him to pull up his face and look at her. He didn't respond immediately. "IVAN!"

He stopped, giving her a sudden, quizzical look. After a moment of silence, he smiled. "Ah. Is all right now. I became strong country. So no more needing worries. Everyone will be with me eventually."

Columbia frowned, placing a kiss on his forehead and standing up straight with him. "Join me for a drink." She stated.

He simply nodded.

* * *

After elections, time started to fly by. It would be Thanksgiving soon, and Black Friday would roll around, starting the Christmas rush. It was currently mid-November, and Columbia was standing in her backyard, staring at her cleared land and rotated crops and and the cell phone in her hand. Sighing in defeat, she clicked the 'send' button on the contact she had been eyeing for awhile now. The line rang. And rang. And rang. She was about to give up.

"Hello." Came the rather gruff voice.

"Pierre. It's Columbia."

There was a pause. "The hell do you want?"

Columbia hesitated. It wasn't so much he was being rude as he sounded surprised, but still... "I wanted your help with something."

At this, laughter erupted on the other side of the line. "Whatever for?! You never call me for anything! What, are we friends all of a sudden?"

"Look I just need a little advice with something."

Sniggering ensued, but through his laughter he managed to talk. "Oh fine, I'll bite. What do you want?"

"Just some tips on how to grew really good sunflowers."

There was a pause, and then a rather harsh tone. "You're not thinking of cutting into my crop supply are you?"

"No. It's personal. I promise."

Another pause, and a sigh. "Hmph. Suit yourself, I suppose."

"Well I was wondering...specifically. If I built a greenhouse, and got the right kind of soil...could I have some by springtime?"

"Er...maybe if you hurried. Winter is gonna set in fast. It's already snowed here once or twice..."

"Thanks. I need to make some other calls then."

"Sure. Um, listen...if it's seeds you need...or even a little help. My brother and I might come over."

Columbia paused. "Sure. Thanks, Pierre. Talk to you later then, maybe."

"Yeah. Bye."

She hung up, flipped through her contacts again, and dialed another number. "Hey Pitt! Can I get your help with something...?"

* * *

Black Friday sucked. People have been trampled to death trying to get the early bird sales before. Columbia stood outside the doors of the warehouse with confidence though. This crowd was minuscule compared to what the malls were dealing with right now. Pitt, Pierre, Bismark, and even Boise stared at her like she was nuts. But they came, and they were gonna help. She couldn't get over how Pierre and Bismark looked almost exactly the same, the only difference really was their hairstyles. Pierre tried to keep his shorter. Boise was tall and thin, but muscular. They entered the large warehouse. There were blueprints to look over and different materials to consider. Luckily, with the majority of her group being farmers, she was able to pick something smoothly and easily. Fiberglass, the expensive stuff. Gothic style. Aluminum frame. Good strong trees that shed in the winter. She paid for the materials while her small team of workers helped load everything into the trucks.

She had to fight to stay focused on the busy day, as her thoughts were consumed with the lovely Thanksgiving for two she had with Ivan last night. They chatted a bit, watched a stupid movie and had a little too much to drink. She had woken in her bed by herself that morning, grateful she had remembered to set her alarm extra early and before she had started drinking.

She helped load the trucks, Pitt had managed to fill his steel delivery van.

"All right Columbia, we're ready to go!" Pitt called after shoving the last bit of fiberglass into his van.

"Okay guys, meet you at my place!" She called back, slamming the door of her truck and turning the engine.

The short drive was worth it, and the trucks piled into her driveway. She could see Deter's curious glances from over their white picket fence. She ignored him for the moment, pulling down the bed of her truck and unloading the materials. The others did the same, and walking to the backyard brought another surprise.

"Boston!" She exclaimed, watching as the thin, sandy-haired man shoved his glasses onto his face. His winter coat was lavish.

"They said you were working on a project." He spoke slowly and clearly, something he had been practicing his entire life. Proper speech.

"Um. Yeah, you didn't have to come out here to help me."

"Nonsense." He exclaimed, flipping through a book he was holding. "I am one of the top minds of our country, and if this structure is going to be important to you than I will be here to make sure it goes up properly. And without flaw. Ah yes, here we go. Greenhouses."

Columbia was rendered speechless and Pitt walked up to her, giving her a little nudge and a wink that said 'you're welcome' .  
Suddenly, the idea of being distant from her fellow states didn't seem so real.

* * *

It was beautiful.

It took more than a week to put up and some things still needed to be installed, but it was nearly finished. Pierre was helping her plant the two large trees that he had helped her pick out, and she patted the dirt around the trunk lovingly. "Thank you for all your help." She said to him.

"Don't mention it. Just don't expect a present for your birthday this year, huh?"

She nodded. "Agreed."

"Oh, and these are for you." He handed her several small, white packets.

"Hm?"

"They're from some of my best crops. I want some seeds back from when these are done growing, all right? And send me some of you best corn with its done next year."

Columbia looked at the small packets of sunflower seeds, 4 months scrawled in plain, black marker on them. "No problem. Thanks again."

"If you want them by spring I would plant them soon. Your greenhouse is in an excellent position, even for winter growing. Just give it a couple of days and make sure the temperature is right. Now about the soil..."

* * *

Columbia collapsed on the bed, exhausted. The greenhouse was hot, the outside was cold, and she felt the slight fever creeping up on her face. Too much work. Bismarck had called her once, offering to help, but she politely declined. They had done more than their share already, and she was grateful for it. Deter strolled over once, asking on curiousness. He said it was a stupidest, lamest idea ever and if she needed help or got too tired to call him.

Dizziness washed over her, and she knew she would probably feel like hell...or worse, tomorrow.

Ding-dong! Rang the doorbell. She sighed, deeply, and gingerly rose to her feet to walk down the stairs.

Ivan was looking at her worriedly when she swung open the door, and she frowned. "Ivan...?"

"Hello."

"Don't just stand there, honey, come in..." She moved out of his way, and he walked inside, shedding his coat.

"It's been awhile since you called me." He said, frowning.

"I'm sorry. I was...busy with something."

He stared at her, confused. "I thought you weren't working in winter."

"Special orders." She replied, smiling and letting out a weak laugh. "I wanted to call you sooner but I - "

He stopped her, taking her hands into his and inspecting them. Dirt stains and grime built up under her nails, her work jumper she was wearing was heavily soiled and the boots by the door were still muddy. "Even though it's December and the ground is near freezing you have mud in your backyard?"  
Geez his observations were scary. "I have a greenhouse."

"Oh. Is new? I can see it?"

"Actually...it's a bit of a secret for now. Sorry, but could you forget about it for a little bit? I can show it to you in the spring. It really is important that it stay a secret for now."

He frowned crossly. He didn't like not being told things immediately. "Is important?" He asked to confirm.

"Extremely." She assured, nodding.

He sighed. "Very well then. Already forgotten." He didn't look happy about it though.

"Trust me." She said, and moved to give him a pack on the cheek. She sighed lazily. "I kinda missed you." Her arms wrapped around his middle, tugging on him.

"Why else would come over without calling." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and walked her to the living room where they collapsed on the couch. "Shall we watch a stupid movie and make fun of it again? I liked doing that last time!"

"Ah yes, the joy of negative criticism. Sacramento would have a fit. Lemme see if I can find a movie that's so bad it's funny..." She dug through her movie storage, suddenly feeling light headed again. After several pauses, she finally pulled one out that was sure to make even the harsh Russian laugh. "Here-"

"Columbia, you are all red!" Ivan exclaimed, pressing the back of his hand to her forehead. He swore an exclamation in Russian. "You're burning up! You need food! And blankets!" He began running around the room.

"Ivan..."

"No no, you sit!" He scooped her into his arms and sat her on the long part of the sectional couch, taking the movie away and looking at her sternly. "You stay! I fetch hot soup and blankets!"

She paused, staring at him with a sigh. "Blankets in the closet. Soups in the cabinets."  
He wrapped her in blankets and retreated to the kitchen to make the soup, reappearing with a tray that held a steaming bowl, a spoon, and a glass of what she thought was rum from her stores. "Soup and blankets to warm you, and good stiff drink for sleeping." He set the tray in front of her, physically putting the spoon in her hand. She frowned.

"We can still watch the movie together and make fun of it."

He nodded, taking the case and walking up to the television, setting everything up.

She had never heard him laugh so wholeheartedly before. As she lay there, slowly warming up and quickly getting wasted off the hard liquor, she thought about Ivan sitting next to her. He was gorgeous, sure. He was also intimidating without even trying. He could scare off armies with a single look if he wanted to. It had occurred to her some time ago that she wasn't afraid of him even when everyone else kind of seemed to be. That probably didn't help with some of the things he said...

_"Is like fruitcake from friend. You accept gracefully before shoving that piece of garbage into disposal and watching it be ripped apart like idiot who gave it to you."_

_"Does not matter which one. You will not be with the deciding."_

_"If I don't like it, it dies. End of story!"_

_"When facing opposition always remember to stomp with boot. Thoroughly. You don't want them to come back in a hundred years only to attempt revenge! That called poor extermination job."_

The thing was, he said that kind of stuff...kind of a lot. And yet, the dreary looks he gets afterwards almost seems to come as a surprise or even a shock to him. And then he gets a look of...disappointment? Sadness? She wasn't sure what it was, but she was almost positive he had no idea what he was saying. It was weird, because she also noticed the more sober he was, the less he said things like that. But then he would also get almost mopey and dreary too.  
And there was the shaking and the fevers...she witnessed one other, smaller incident of that. She had laid on the couch with him, stroking his hair and cheeks til it had passed. That was a long night...

He had caught her staring. "What are you thinking about with such serious expression?"

She chuckled a bit. "You."

"Oh?" He removed the food tray, satisfied with the amount she had eaten. "More rum?" He asked, and she shook her head.

He wrapped his arms around her, tilting her body into his. She let out a long breath. "I like you. I like you a lot."

"I noticed."

"Are you happy? Being this way with me."

His expression went blank, and he had to stop to think about it. "Happy..." He murmured, frowning.

"Something wrong?" She asked, eyes half lidded and her vision going hazy. Her face was pressed into his chest. It wasn't very warm...

He exhaled heavily, falling backwards on the couch, pulling her into his grasp further and holding on to her body tightly, like a teddy bear. "Emotions for me. Difficult." He began, mentally trying to sort himself. "Is like...Is like filing cabinet that has no labels. Always searching for right thing to do or say. Instead of finding right thing, random things appear. Very random." Short pause. "Some things are lost forever in the forgotten drawers. And others...others are drawers better off forgotten, but won't go away."

She looked up at him, gently caressing his cheek with her hand. "You're not always aware of what you say, are you?" She asked slowly.

"Something...wrong." He stated, and his voice cracked.

"Shhhhh..." Columbia soothed, wriggling up closer to his face. He stared at her with wide, violet eyes.

"You like me...truly..." He gripped her tightly, burying his face into her shoulder. "Don't leave me..." He whined. "Don't leave...dontleave-"

"Ivan, I'm not going anywhere." She noticed he wasn't crying, though she almost wish he would. Her hands massaged the back of his head soothingly, and his slight tremble receded. He wasn't always emotional like this, but once in awhile he shot her a look of such desperation...it pained her.

He moved his head back to look at her, his features back to his normal, placid self. "Thank you." And they were fine again.

She snuggled into his chest, feeling very tired but happy.

* * *

Ivan pulled the blankets up to the sleeping girls chest, checking the movie that was playing one last time. He looked around the living room, thoughtful. "How I feel about Columbia...hm." He walked out of the room, making his way through the main hallway to the back door. He opened it, staring at the large backyard that held two sheds and a small garden. Behind that were her crop fields, very large plots of land, one on each side, marked off with wooden spikes and wiring. A thick path lay between them, and at the end of the long, wide path was the newly built greenhouse with the large seasonal trees planted beside it.  
"So far back." Ivan frowned, growing more curious. He started to walk towards it, and stopped at the edge of the crops. The house looked small, but it was also a good walk away. "Weird feeling. I want to go see. At the same time I don't." He looked back at the main farmhouse, where Columbia was asleep on the couch in the living room.

"I did say I would forget." He frowned, tugging on his scarf slightly. "But..." He looked back at the greenhouse. Back to the farmhouse. Then the greenhouse. And back again. "Why is decision making me feel so strange..." He wondered aloud, frustration making him upset. "Maybe coin flip with make it all better..." but then he frowned at his own sentence, surprised at himself for even thinking something like that. What surprised him more is that he realized what he had said. "No no. Is important. She said it was important." He nodded, reassuring himself. "I leave now." He walked through the house, locking both doors, and got in his car and drove away. As he drove, a slow, creeping smile spread across his face. "Yes. I really, really like her." He finally decided, feeling a strange tugging in his chest at the realization.


	9. Valentine's is Supposed to be Fun

**Cute Little State**

Chapter 9

**Valentine's is Supposed to be Fun**

* * *

Authors Stuff: I'm actually finished writing this, I'm just getting around to editing and junk. This isn't my favorite piece, and I've already started on an human AU fic.

I consider this fic just gushing. Kinda cuz it is. XD

* * *

Fall and Winter had never gone by quite that fast before, Columbia found herself thinking as she snuggled up to Ivan at the New Years Eve party.  
Between starting what seems to be a successful relationship and the greenhouse chores she kept quite busy. She and Ivan had decided against exchanging gifts for Christmas, and instead had a private dinner alone on Christmas Eve, since big Christmas party at Alfred's would take up the whole day. He already already 'replaced' her couch and the crown from the Halloween party, which she found out was made of silver and real diamonds, was still in her closet. So now here she sat, curled up on the couch next to the tall man that she was now calling her boyfriend, carefully fingering the small package in her jacket pocket.  
Around them the rambunctious side of the world chatted and sang and danced to stupid songs. The quiet people were easy to spot, lined up on the walls, drinking reservedly and chatting quietly among themselves. She vaguely wondered where Canada was, then spotted him sitting on a bottom stair step. She felt bad for him for a little bit, until Francis gravitated on the poor little guy. She blinked twice. Was Francis hitting on him...?

"Do all people have to be so very loud?" Ivan asked, looking around the room dejectedly.

"Not everyone is. Greece is over there sleeping." His name escaped her for the moment, but Columbia had no trouble spotting the curly-haired muscle man.

"So he is." Ivan agreed.

"Not your thing huh?" She asked.

"No. I don't normally come to this many parties in such small amount of time."

Columbia felt around in her jacket pocket again. "Well maybe I can cheer you up." She said.

He looked at her. "Da?"

"It's a little earlier than I wanted to...but here." She handed him the small, neatly wrapped package. Plain white paper with blue ribbon.

"Gift? But you said no gifts..." He grew annoyed.

"You bought me a new couch and a tiara. This is just a little something to say thank you. If you still think it's too elaborate, then remember your birthday was just a couple of days ago..." They had a fancy dinner that night too. He didn't want a big party for it.

He still looked annoyed, but accepted it anyway, slowly undoing the paper. The little black box was polished wood and smooth, and he removed the top to reveal a fairly high-end watch. "This is too much." He stated.

"No no. Really." She moved up to kiss his cheek. "Do you like it?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." He took the watch out of the box and adjusted it to his wrist.

"It's already been set, and I made sure to get one that was cold resistant."

"You think too much." He said, but he brushed her hair away to plant his lips on her forehead.

"Hey guys, the balls gonna drop!" Alfred jumped up excitedly, pointing towards the enormous TV in front of them.

The room started to countdown, which was a little strange because whenever a number was stated she heard it in English, German, Spanish...

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"You're okay with this tradition, huh?" She asked.

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

He just smiled and nodded.

"4!"

He leaned in on her.

"3!"

"2!"

She blushed.

"1!"

They came together, grasping each others shoulders, lips crashing.

"HAPPY NEW YE-MATTHEW?!" If Alfred was screaming before he was positively shrieking now.

Columbia and Ivan broke apart, their kiss interrupted, and turned to where Matthew was sitting on the steps, Francis...absolutley ravishing the poor boys mouth.

"BLOODY FROG!" Arthur screamed at the top of his lungs, storming over.

Matthew was bright red, Francis slowing up on the kiss and just holding him, staring in terror at the approaching Englishman. "Ah! Wait monsieur! Sil vous plait I can explain!" He gripped the boy tightly, who looked up, blushing furiously.

"Wait, Arthur!" Matthew moved in between the two, hands up. "Ah- that is -leave him alone- please?"

Columbia stared wide eyed with the rest of the room. Arthur's jaw had gone slack and Matthew's hands were shaking and his blush just intensified. He hardly ever said anything against anyone...or tried to stop anyone...ever.

Alfred had to adjust his skewered glasses, a slight flush on his face as well. He trotted towards them, and their voices lowered.

"Looks like they will have some discussing." Ivan commented, and Columbia nodded in agreement. "Now, where were we?" He asked, looking back down at her.

She flushed again, smiling. "Right...here." She responded, lifting herself to kiss him again. They weren't interrupted this time.

* * *

Weeks passed. Ivan would come over a few days a week. They would have lunch or dinner, watch the occasional bad movie and the the occasional good movie. Sometimes they ended up making out on the couch for an hour at a time.

Columbia would work the greenhouse the days he was gone. Sometimes Pitt would come over and help her, even if he wasn't very good at farming. He was still a big help. She was determined to keep the sunflower field a surprise. Sometimes she would notice Russia looking out the back windows of the house curiously, eyeing the greenhouse.

"What is so important you can't just tell me?" He asked a couple of times.

"Well if I told you..." She started. And he just nodded.

By Valentine's day she had run into a steady routine of Ivan day, no Ivan day, state meetings, the very, very rare world meetings, and work days. How long had they been together? Close to four months now? She began thinking more deeply about the relationship. It sometimes felt like something was off with him. She planned to talk to him about it soon. They hadn't talked much about today, though. She wasn't even sure if he celebrated it. Still, she got him a little something, and was wrapping it while watching a cheesy romantic comedy on the movie channel. It was kind of dumb, but she wasn't a fan of a lot of television anymore.

There was a distinctive series of knocks on the door. "Come in, Ivan!" She called, and the large man stepped through the door frame.

"Happy Valentine!" He said in a sing-song voice, approaching her. "What are you wrapping?"

"Your present." She replied, smiling.

"You spend your money too much on me." He said, disgruntled.

"No I don't. I spend what I want. Besides, you'll like it." She taped the last loose piece of paper and stood from the floor. "You can open it after dinner, da?" She grinned, imitating his common use of the foreign word.

"You know is odd to just speak one or two words of different language, da?"

"You just did!" She teased, and he nodded.

"But I know Russian."

She thought a moment. "Then teach me."

"Huh?" He blinked, staring at her.

"You heard me. Teach me."

He frowned. "Um...I am thinking that is not a very good idea..."

"Why not?" She asked, signaling him to follow her. She wanted to put the present someplace safe.

"Not a very good teacher..." He mumbled.

Columbia couldn't help but giggle when he got that little confused look on his face. It was the most adorable thing to see the tall man flustered.  
"Why am I so funny to you?" He looked distraught.

"Maybe it's because you can read environments so well and not people. I just think you're cute when you make that face is all." She flushed slightly, but he had to know she wasn't making fun of him.

"Weird thing to laugh at..." He was mumbling again.

"You're the weird one."

There was a silence. It wasn't awkward but for some reason something in the air felt...oppressive. That odd feeling nagged at her again. Columbia tried to busy herself with dinner.

"Oh, almost forgot. I left something in car, be right back."

She didn't face him, since she was cutting vegetables. "Okay."

The creak of the door and the sound of a knife hitting wood was all that was heard in the room for a solid minute. Columbia frowned. That oppressive feeling...it was there, but had yet to pinpoint the cause of the strange sensation.

He came back inside, but didn't say anything. Once again, his eyes were wandering out the back window to stare at the backyard.

"Can I ask you something?" Now is a good a time as any, she supposed.

"You can ask me anything." He emphasized, as if assuring she could do no wrong around him.

"I know you don't like it. But how exactly do you feel about me not being able to tell you about the greenhouse?"

She turned to face him, pausing her work, and his look darkened. He was thoughtful for a moment.

"If makes me feel like I should take big stick and smash things with it."

Columbia frowned. Seriously. Ever thought that wasn't in agreement with him was so...violent! "...Ivan, do you really think that way?"

"Think what way?" He seemed genuinely confused.

"Well what would happen if you actually went around and did half the stuff you say sometimes? I mean...just in general. Like walking around and smashing things with sticks. And crushing people with boots and whatnots."

"Then I think world would be more agreeable with me." He smiled. Happily.

"Ivan, that's messed up!"

At this, he frowned. "...How?"

"Honestly..." Columbia growled, dropping her knife into a safe place in the sink and turning around to face him. "People are different. People are diverse. You are always going to have some kind of conflict. You can't shove people around willy nilly, no one will like you."

"Then it doesn't matter." He stated flatly, his placid looks returning.

"Why not?"

"Is already too late for that. I am not very likeable, it seems."

Columbia double checked her kitchen, making sure nothing was turned on yet that would be a hazard. She climbed onto her island and swung her legs over, letting them dangle as her body faced Ivan.

"Come here." She said, spreading her arms wide.

He hesitated, staring a moment before inching towards her. Her chest was at his eyes level. Once he was close enough she clasped her arms around his head and kissed the feathery softness of his hair with fervor. "I love you." She stated desperately, hugging his head into her chest more. "But you are one seriously messed up guy. You can't just think that crushing everything in your wake is a good solution. If you do that...you really will end up alone." That was it. That's what has been bugging her. It was a sudden, lightning fast realization and level of understanding. She could not bear the idea of him being utterly alone. Not with how he acts. "That thought...terrifies me."

A hand had reached her arm shakily. "Columbia...loves me..." He stated in barely a whisper.

Wait. Had I said that? She thought quickly. Suddenly her face burned. Her mouth uttered a dumb "Oh."

"Like I said...something...wrong. So wrong." Now his voice was shaky. "But it's better...when I'm around you."

She tugged at him, wanting to see his face. He looked like on the verge of tears but nothing was happening. "Why don't you cry?" She asked quietly, brushing his face with her hands.

"Won't...won't fix anything. Never does." He finally stated, his voice was cracking.

She actively tried not to look sympathetic. Instead, she smiled, holding her arms out again. No wonder he was so bottled up. Strangely quiet, can't work through emotions or some thoughts... "Maybe this time it will help something." She tried to sound encouraging, but strangely now her voice was the one that jumped around in pitches.

"Is...sweet." He said finally. "Truly. But I feel better...what's wrong?" He asked suddenly, putting her face in his hands.

Columbia shook, feeling uncontrollable anger and sadness run deep through her. It was so fast and so sudden it took her by complete surprise. Hot tears poured down her cheeks, like she hadn't sobbed once before in her life. She tried to catch her breath but ended up hiccuping, wiping tears away with sleeves that became too quickly soaked. So strange - where did these feelings come from? It felt like a train had crashed into her soul with a surprise delivery of uncontrollable emotion.

"Columbia-!" Ivan exclaimed, and he covered her body with his. "Is all right! Is all right, I promise...don't cry...please..." He tried to be soothing, tried to hold her as she clung to and gripped whatever part of him she could grab. A loud, guttural sob was all she could reply in right now. He was unsure of what to do. This was too different than what he was used to. Lithuania and Latvia cried all the time but this...

Finally, she had calmed down enough she could talk between hiccups. "Wh-why?" She cried, confused herself. "I-I'm so up-upset, and, and angry...and so cold..." She whined, wiping her eyes again.

Ivan froze, still as stone. "What - what did you say?"

She sniffled, a hiccup following. "I said I'm cold." She shivered, and looked around for a blanket or something.

Ivan felt something he doesn't normally experience. A deep worry and fear for the person in front of him. "Columbia. Is all right." He stated slowly. "Here- " He helped her down, setting her in a chair. "Sit here and give me instructions on how to finish meal. I am very good cook!"

Columbia sniffled again, her face red from the emotional outburst. Her eyes stung. She felt depression. Guilt. Sadness. A general feeling of just being upset. "This isn't a very good Valentines." She breathed.

"No no, it is good. Being with you is good enough." He assured, familiarizing himself with the kitchen quickly. "Um. What had you planned for dinner?"

"Vegetable soup..." She muttered, letting herself fall forward onto the island counter. What had come over her?

"Good, good. Instructions?" He smiled at her, and she had to look up because it was a rare sight.

He seemed legitimately happy at that moment.


	10. Don't Avoid Me!

**Cute Little State**

Chapter 10

**Don't Avoid me!**

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and Columbia sat in her chair, out of her mind with worry. Three days had passed and he thought he might just be busy. A week had passed and she tried calling him, only to receive busy signals or be cut off. The day before her birthday she figured he was planning something huge and had tried to relax about it. But yesterday had come and gone. She waited and waited, receiving happy wishes over the phone from everyone except him. "Ivan, where did you go?!" She cried to thin air, desperately wondering what she had done wrong. She picked up the phone again, dialing the number she now had memorized. Busy.

Turn on the TV. Watch an episode. Imagine Ivan making fun of it, calling the wimpy character highly entertaining because of his silly helplessness. Watch the credits. Dial again. Busy. Glance at the two week old unopened present on the counter. What had he gotten from his car that day?

"Self control, Columbia!" She scolded, staring at the TV for another two episodes, was a marathon on? Credits roll twice. Ivan likes the weird shopkeeper because he's mysterious. Dial again. It rings.

She stared at the receiver. Ringtone?

Ring. Ring. It rings forever. She started to count them. But there was no way in hell she was going to not stay on the line. He had to answer sometime. He didn't have an answering machine, she knew. A taste for the old fashioned, she supposed.

Finally, someone answered. A mousy voice she had become familiar with.

"H-hell-"

"TORIS, PUT HIM ON THE PHONE, NOW!" She screamed.

He squeaked. "Ssshhh! We've been told to...to not answer if you called..."

The hell is Ivan thinking?! She wanted to scream so badly it hurt. "Where. Is. He." She realized she must have sounded incredibly dangerous at the moment, which probably wasn't the best way to get Toris to talk.

Toris let out a slow breath. "Sleeping off an episode." He said quietly. "He...he managed to get...um. Well a couple of days ago...he went off a little..."

"Goodbye, Toris." Columbia said sharply before ending the call. What was he doing? Before she could even think about it her fingers were dialing another number. It only rang twice.

"Hello!"

Peppy as ever. "Alfred, I need a favor."

"...Columbia? Hey, maybe you can answer my question."

She groaned. Of course he wouldn't have thought to call some other time. "What is it?" She asked impatiently.

"Have you seen Ivan? He's been skipping out on the meetings and that's pretty -"

"It's been two weeks! I was going to ask you to take me to him since I can't actually go myself!"

There was a short, surprised pause. "Hey, I'll be right over. Get an overnight bag ready just in case."

Columbia hung up without saying goodbye, bolting up to her room and throwing the first clothes she found into her small duffel bag. She had enough thought left to grab her toothbrush as well. By the time she was done, Alfred was outside in his car.

It was a quiet, anxious ride. They hadn't said a word and Columbia was too tense to really speak. After a good while though, she forced herself to relax. "So when's the last time you saw him?" She finally asked.

"Not this past week. But the week before that. And he was acting strange. I mean, strange for Ivan even."

"Was he drunk?" She asked.

"I dunno...he could have been." Alfred thought about it. "He...wasn't smiling. Which was weird."

Columbia frowned, tapping her finger against her knee nervously. "Drive." She stated. They had a long way to go tonight.

Ivan's house was large. Too large for the people that were living in it. She vaguely wondered if there used to be more people here. Toris had answered the door, looking terrified. She couldn't decide if he was scared of her or of disobeying Ivan's orders. Either way, Alfred's stare and statement of coming inside was non-negotiable. They followed the mousy young man through the long, lavish corridors. "America, sir, you can stay in this guest bedroom for tonight..."

"Where's Ivan?" Alfred said. His tone was quiet but definitely demanding.

"Ah - I'm sorry he's already in bed-"

"I will see him then." Columbia piped. Alfred glared at her, but she glared right back. "I've handled him before." She said quietly.

Alfred looked surprised, but nodded. "Be. Careful." He responded, then glancing at Toris before moving in close to whisper something in her ear. "States and countries are not supposed to be as close as you two are. Things start happening. These bodies of ours are different. As much as we are people...we are something more. If you get lost in him, I don't know if I can save you."

Columbia stood stock still as he talked, absorbing the information with wide, darting eyes. He looked at her, searching for confidence and assurance.  
She nodded it to him, pushing Toris to show her the way.

"H-here..." He finally said, stopping in front of a set of double doors.

Columbia knocked twice, loudly, earning no reply from inside. "Good night, Toris." She said, and the Baltic state nodded in silence, leaving quicker than he should have.

Columbia pushed the door open, letting a sliver of light into the dark room. She watched it crawl across the floor and reach the bed where a figure was stirring.

"Toris...I said go away." Ivan said tiredly, rolling over and pulling the covers over his head.

Columbia sucked in a long breath for confidence before strolling quickly to the bed, dropping her bag halfway through the room.

The crunching of footsteps altered Ivan that something was off. Toris was never so forward as this... "Eduard?" He asked, too tired to think properly. He wanted to roll over again, but everything felt so heavy it felt like too much work. Besides, the covers were keeping the light out. While his thoughts were in debate he felt a part of the mattress sink under sudden weight, a hand resting on his hip.

Oh no. If it was his sister he was in massive trouble. He trembled at the thought.

He felt hands suddenly touch his shoulders. Wait-

A body curled up next to him, hugging him tightly. The sound of sobbing followed.

"Why did you leave me?!" Columbia cried, and Ivan shot up, forcing his weariness to leave in a rush of adrenaline. A sobbing, pissed off Columbia was sitting in his bed, reaching for him and hitting his chest at the same time. She wanted to punch him. Knock his ever loving lights out. But she couldn't. "No calls, no notes! Not even from Toris!" She breathed deeply. It was hard to talk when you cried this hard.

"C-Columbia-!" He stammered, unable to take the sight of her like this. He still felt flushed and his head swam from his own problems. He forced his body to cooperate with his emotions. "Shhh, Columbia...shh..." He drew her in close, letting his strong arms envelope her.

"Don't tell me to be quiet you...hic...bastard...jackass..." Her words had no effect. Just the sight of her, even though he couldn't stand to see her cry, just holding her, knowing she was in the same room soothed his troubled mind.

"Sorry." He said. "I'm sorry. I had to." Ah, it was all screwed up now, wasn't it?

Damn him. Making her feel this way. Columbia wanted to stay angry, but she found that all being in his presence was doing was cooling her anger. She pressed against his chest, a silent question to be let loose. He grip lessened. She stared at the body in front of her. He were pajama pants but was otherwise...completely topless. She flushed at the idea of just sitting there, admiring his muscular frame and tough skin. The light was dim at the moment, but it didn't stop her from noticing his body was mottled with scars. "Ah, God." She breathed. "Ivan. Ivan, Ivan...I missed you..." She brushed her fingers along his stomach, and he flinched. His skin even here was cold.

"Columbia, I...ah, you..." He sighed, feeling defeated. "I could not let you get any closer. I am worried for you." He admitted, mentally trying to find his proper words.

"Yes, and you going off and managing to get drunk after all this time isn't worrisome for me?!"

"H-how?!"

"Doesn't matter much now does it?" She folded her arms over her chest, glaring at him for a moment. His surprised face slowly morphed into sadness.

"You said...you felt cold."

She flinched, looking at him questionably. "What does that have to do with anything?"

He sucked in a deep breath. "Anger. Sadness. ...Cold." He frowned, placing a palm over her cheek. He knew it would be cool to the touch. "My feelings." He stated. "The ones I can't sort. The files that won't go away..." He pointed to his head. "Something wrong." He stated, then placed the pad of his forefinger on her head. "Something good. I don't want to destroy that."

Columbia bit her lip to stop herself from interrupting. So that was it. That was everything. She knew she would be crying again before the end of this talk...  
"I have...finally found something I want to protect. I don't think I could take it if it were me to destroy such a thing." He tried to smile at her. It was halfhearted. He looked at his hands. "I have much blood on these." He stated, holding them up. "Very much. Don't think I could do it again..."

"Ivan." Columbia started, swallowing her tears. This was something she had to say clearly. "You're afraid of being alone."

He didn't respond.

"Look, it's obvious, all right? I've seen you during your...issues, it's not like you're hiding a secret from me."

He nodded silently, closing his eyes. Somehow, he was still smiling.

"If all you need is someone to cry for you...then I'll do it."

Ivan's expression changed. "You will regret that..." He said. "The cold is consuming." He exhaled slowly. "Always cold..."

"I don't care." She decided, grasping his face and locking their gazes. "I told you before - I couldn't bear to think of you alone. If I'm the only person who can make you feel like there is someone in your life, then let that be my duty for as long as I am a being. Ivan, I don't know how, I don't know _why,_ I don't even know if it's entirely physically possible, but I do care for you so deeply it burns." These past two weeks have sucked so badly. It pissed her off that he would just drop things like that but at the same time...it didn't take her long to put two and two together. Alfred's warnings, the strange feelings she had felt sometimes...a country and a state. No wonder he was worried. No wonder thought just up and leaving was best.

Her stare was so intense Ivan thought he felt something warm on his face. Her breath, maybe? Her palms were warmer than his cheeks, too... "Columbia...little state Columbia." He breathed. "What is this fate that I am living? What is right decision?"

She had to listen hard to hear the last few words. "Huh? What'd you say?"

"Nothing important. Thoughts out loud..."

Her expression softened, and she let go of his face, sinking to his chest. "Let me hear them. Talk aloud." She thought maybe hearing what was on his mind as it came might be a good way to stare figuring him out better.

He chuckled an empty laugh, laying back onto the pillows on the bed. "I am thinking you are such a strange person to hang around me so. Must be strange. Never happened like this before..."

Columbia traced the muscles of his chest with her hunger-curious fingers. "Keep talking..." She cooed.

"Wondering what fate has in store for us now. Wondering why we came together in first place. Normal thoughts of mine don't happen as much around you. I feel soothed around you. Like you are sun melting away parts of me I don't understand much or like. Warmth..." He sighed dreamily. "I have dream. Dream of warm place...so warm that I could die. Surrounded by sunflowers..." His eyes closed as he trailed off, and Columbia had stopped moving and stared at his suddenly peaceful face. In that split second, she wondered if there truly was such a thing as the fate he was mumbling about.

* * *

The morning sun seemed to burst through the window like a thousand tiny explosions. It was so bright. Too bright for early march in Ohio...

Columbia blinked awake, slowly, carefully, her head reeling from a bad headache. She felt like she was swimming in a dense lake, and her body protested movement. Something was off though. The bed she was in had a deep red canopy, and her window wasn't nearly that tall...groaning, she rolled over to try to shake the odd dream, and stared at Ivan's still sleeping face. She held her breath to stop her surprised scream, and immediately felt like kicking herself. The car ride over, the heavy conversation last night...no wonder she felt like crap. Too many heavy emotions in one day. She silently groaned, slowly sitting up despite just wanting to stay in bed. She had fallen asleep in her regular day clothes and now her hips hurt because of the stupid pants. Great.

She tried to get out of the bed silently, one step telling her just how huge the room was. Tall glass windows, a huge walk in closet that she only dared glance at, lush carpet, and a couple of large dressers and vanity.

"Come back to bed."

Columbia jumped, spinning to see Ivan, half covered in sheets and blankets, extending an arm to her.

She slowly reached her hand out to accept is, and was roughly pulled back into bed with an 'oomph'. He wrapped his arms around her, cuddling into her. "I missed you too."

"There's something I don't get."

"Hm."

"How you were able to get drunk. I must've seen you down a bottle of you special brew a day at one point and not even tipsy."

"Mm."

"Ivan?"

"_Da?_"

"Answer the question?"

"I don't want to talk about depressing things." He held her a little tighter, pecking her cheek.

"Can we talk about it later? I don't want to ignore your problems. That's a recipe for disaster you know."

Ivan frowned. "Is just trying to help, _da_?"

"_Da._" She replied with a smile, then looked over her shoulder to give him a serious glance. "I want...this to work. Whatever 'this' is..." She sighed. "Has there every been a good relationship between countries before?"

"Hm. Not that I've known."

She sighed heavily. "You're been around a long time too." She scratched her head in frustration. "Aggh."

"Stop with the worrying. You are depressing me further." He whined, pulling her closer into the curve of his body.

"Sorry..."

"Is rare morning where sun is shining brightly. Enjoy it with me."

Columbia made a slightly displeased noise from under the covers, but complied. The sun really was bright. "Hurts my eyes." She admitted through the headache.

"Is because all the snow. Makes everything shiny bright."

She nodded smally, enjoying the feel of Ivan's muscled chest on her back. "Hold my hand?" She asked, lifting one up slightly.

Ivan accepted.

They must have laid there for an hour or more, and the suns brightness was finally dulling. "Morning sun come back..." Ivan groaned, ducking his head under the covers.

"You're a real whiner when you're not off stamping smaller nations into submission." Columbia teased, sitting up and poking him in the side while he hid under the thick blankets.

At the comment his head popped out. "Ah! We can partition today?" His face seemed so happy it startled her.

"You need a new hobby..." She concluded. "Learn to play nice a little. I've heard of some torment you put Latvia through..." She murmured.

"Latvia likes me?" He meant to reassure himself, but in his head suddenly he wasn't so sure.

She sighed, exasperated. "C'mon. We should get up."

"I suppose, da..." He said, standing up.

Columbia felt a blush grace her cheeks as he stood and stretched his arms above his head, muscles rippling under his thick skin. Scars covered his back, which shook her emotions a bit. She hopped off the bed after him, running her fingers along his shoulder blades. He had paused. "You've...you've really been through a lot, huh?"

"We can talk depressing tomorrow." He said. "Promise." He then turned around, embracing her again. "Today we must celebrate birthday...and be happy."  
"

Birth-" She stopped, letting her head rest in his chest. "You - you don't have to."

He smiled. This time it seemed sad. "_Da_. I do. But for now, I am thinking clothes." He gestured to his near naked self.

"Um. Right. Let me leave you alone for that..."

"I don't mind."

If she was blushing before, it deepened now. "But- uhm -"

"Don't mind." He stated again, and he ducked into his walk in closet. "I am thinking blue or red?" He asked, reappearing with two lavish outfits.

"My God, those look expensive."

"They are. But is no issue. Which do you like?"

"Um. The red." She stated, looking at the gold trimmed red jacket curiously. He ducked back in, and all she heard was the shuffling of clothes before he reappeared. Tall black boots, white pants, and the red jacket with matching Russian cap. Fur-lined of course...

"Now. Your turn." He said sweetly, taking her hand as he walked by. They practically skipped to the door, entering the hallway.

"My turn? But-" She looked down at her rumpled, slept in clothes. "Ivan, I look horrible."

"We get you new clothes! Birthday present from me. Go to special store I know." He was nearly dragging her at this point.

"Ivan, I'm hardly presentable."

"Trust me." He said smiling. They passed the silent Baltic states on their way out. He ripped a coat off the extended rack by the door. "Here."

Columbia wrestled to put on the oversized, black fur coat. It was very warm.

"And hat." Ivan smiled, placing the Russian style cap on her head for her.

"Thanks." She flushed before he dragged her outside.

"We are taking good car." He revealed a set of keys to her, walking the sidewalk to his large garage. He picked a fancy luxury vehicle and opened the passenger side for her. She hesitantly stepping in.

"God you look like a king and I look like the house maid...my hairs a mess." She stated, checking her reflection in the car mirror. She felt the leather underneath her. The seats were large and spacious.

"Is fine. We are going to special places today. Anybody give you dirty look and I will beat them upside head with my favorite pipe."

"Iva-"

"Depressing talk is for tomorrow! Now get with the shushing."

She quieted like he asked. At least he recognized it. They only drove for a few minutes before reaching the outskirts of what seemed like a large town. It was another several minutes before they stopped in front of a shopping center. He put something in his window and parked in a front lot. They got out. The air here was dry and cold. He took her hand before she could think twice and they were off.

The store was fucking huge. There was no two ways about it. Huge and price tags she was terrified to look at. "This is too much, Ivan-"  
He was already speaking Russian to a clerk. She gingerly tried to tag along behind him, feeling self conscious and shy.

"Columbia." He said sweetly. "Nice lady is going to take you back and help you pick something out. You get whatever you like." He patted her head.

"Alone?" She whispered, suddenly nervous.

"You'll be fine." He said again, smiling. "Don't worry. Anyone even thinks of hurting you, they will no longer be."

The last part of what he said was dripping in malice. Somehow, it seemed like that time he knew exactly what he was saying and what he meant. The pretty attendant offered a hand and led her back to the storeroom, Columbia trying to keep eye contact with Ivan until they turned a corner.

"Sir Russia has said to let you have pick of any of the dresses here." The woman said, speaking very good english.

"Oh my..." Columbia looked at the covered gowns in surprise. They were all elaborate and gorgeous.

"Any particular color you would like to focus on?"

Columbia thought a moment. "What do you have in red...?"

Ivan smiled happily as the nervous store clerk buzzed around him worriedly. "I-is there anything e-else I can get you, sir?"

He turned to look at the man, who visibly shivered. This made Ivan frown. "Nothing to fear." He said simply, his eyes turning downcast. "Honest..." He sighed. He didn't want to think about what kind of talks he and Columbia would eventually have. But she was right.

If they wanted to be together, he had to do something about this...whatever was wrong with his head thing. It was a dangerous enough situation just being who they were. He looked at his hands. He remembered muttering how bloody they were to her. And she just looked at him. Not with sympathy. Not with fear. But with a strong face, unshed tears, and wholesome_ love and caring._

It was enough that something had started spreading a tightness in his chest. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, but he wasn't used to it either. It was true that she calmed him...helped him by just being there. Somehow. And in other ways she made him...excited? Excited to see her, excited to hold her. Mm. He wanted a kiss. His lips curled into a smile. Thinking about her was so nice. It was so nice to not be sad.

The store clerk could only stare wordlessly as the country who sat in the chair with the dopiest smile slowly crawling across his face.

"U-um, I-Ivan..."

Ivan looked up, watching as Columbia slowly rounded the corner from the back room. Rich red velvet filled his vision. The A-line dress would have been simple enough, but gold adornments line the edges and ran down the long sleeves. Lace decorated the modest chest area.

And Columbia's face matched the shade of the rich red gown. He stood, approaching her and taking a white gloved hand. "Good pick."

"I th-thought we c-could...um. Y'know. Match." If she grew any more red steam would probably start rising from her face.

Ivan smiled tenderly. "Mm. I like it very much." He pecked her on the cheek, once, twice, then, feeling no protest, planted a kiss on her lips. He wasn't sure why, but she tasted like warm, fresh air after a rainy day. At least that's how he would describe it. He made it short, unwillingly, but they were still in public.

Oh God I can't take this, Columbia thought, wanting to deepen the kiss Ivan had given her. He pulled back though, and went to discuss with the clerks. The lady reappeared behind her, handing her a neat little bag with her old clothes in it. She accepted it gracefully, licking her lips a tiny bit when she was sure no one was looking.

Ivan tasted sweet, like vanilla ice cream.

They had driven back to his house, Ivan helping her out of the large coat when they walked in.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine, thanks." She smiled.

"Sup, dudes?" Columbia jerked her head up to stare ludicrously at Alfred. In the wake of everything she had totally forgotten he was the one that had brought her here. He approached them aloofly, biting off a large chunk of a candy bar.

"Um...nothing." She stammered.

"What's with the fancy getups?" He asked.

Ivan just smiled at him. "I missed her birthday." He admitted, patting Columbia on the head. "You brought her to me last night, didn't you?"

"Um, yeah." Alfred said carefully, trying to read the larger mans feelings.

"Thank you." He replied, smiling wide.

Alfred just stared at him placidly, pausing mid bite.

"We will be having celebration for her. You are welcome to stay." He tugged Columbia along, who seemed more reserved than normal, giving Alfred a sideways glance as she was pulled in step along the tall Russian.

The American chewed his next bite thoughtfully. In some strange way, he hoped this worked out for them.


	11. Meet The Family

**Cute Little State**

Chapter 11

**Meet the Family**

* * *

"Dear God, Ivan, this is embarrassing!" Columbia fidgeted in her seat, a little beyond flustered. They were sitting in one of his many rooms. This one had a luxury couch and fireplace.

Ivan inched closer to her, almost forcing her to lean in on his chest. "Is fine. Is my fault for...being scared." He hugged her into him. "Ah...I wanted to see you."

"Mmph. Me too, but...this really isn't necessary."

He kissed her deeply, his hands gripping her shoulders. "Just-" He tried to talk between kisses. "-relax."

"Ugh, how am I-" Kiss. "Suppos-" Kiss. "To do that-" Kiss. "With you-" Kiss. "Kissing me like this?!"

He chuckled. "Not my problem. More." He moved on her, and this time she fell backwards into the soft cushions of the couch. Seeing his opportunity, he crashed after her, locking their lips as his hands explored her back, his legs steadying the rest of his body on the thin area of the couch.

Columbia felt hot. He was kissing her like a desperate madman, and damn it felt so good and it made her face burn and her hands shake and oh my God his hair was so silky soft and his tongue felt like it was melting hers in her mouth and the sweet, sweet taste of vanilla ice cream was the most delicious thing ever. Vaguely her mind wondered if she had ever felt so strongly during their make out sessions before, but quickly realized if she's even asking herself that than the answer is probably no.

They lost track of time. It felt like a being in a little bubble of perfection. Ivan's hands shakily began to roam elsewhere, moving across her stomach and hesitantly approaching upwards.

Columbia opened her eyes to stare at him. Cheeks stained deep red, eyes wide, and he looked physically nervous.

"Uh-"

She pressed a finger to his lips, drew in an even breath and closed her eyes, letting herself lay down loosely as silent permission.

Ivan moved slowly, letting his hand rest on a breast and massaging it through the fabric gently.

"Mmm." Columbia held back a moan. How did something so embarrassing feel so right at the same time?

He leaned down, kissing her, and receiving a fervent kiss back. Now she was the one being aggressive, hungry for more with every move, every little flick of a tongue, every half-escaped gasp that crept past their lips. Finally they broke apart, not from lack of passion but from lack of air. Columbia panted, wrapping her fingers over one of his hands.

Ivan looked her over with searching eyes, hesitating only slightly to help her sit upright. They were silent, just looking at each other and cuddling for a moment.

"I love you." She said in barely a whisper.

"I-" Ivan had begun to respond, but stopped. She looked up, searching his increasingly confused expression.

Her lips tugged into a small, sad smile. "It's okay." She reassured. "You've got a lot more to sort through than me." He had no idea how to go about this.

"But I -"

"It's all right. Sad talk is for tomorrow, I thought?" She smiled, brighter this time, up at him, and wrapped her arms around his middle. "It's all right."

"...yes. Tomorrow." He repeated, letting his arms rest on her shoulders and back. His gentle smile returned to his face. They held each other for a moment, and then he made a startled sound. "Is late! Come on." He stood, helping her to her feet as well, and strode out of the room.

"Um...dinner time?" Columbia wondered aloud. She noticed the sun was dipping low as they passed windows.

"Yes, just about." He replied.

Columbia noted he had drank very, very little throughout the day.

They both stopped outside the dining room doors, pausing just long enough to realize their rather rumpled appearance. She tried to smooth out is jacket while he ran his fingers over her long skirt.

"This may be embarrassing if they notice." He stated nervously.

"It's fine." She said quickly, but her feelings said otherwise. She felt embarrassed.

Satisfied with their appearance, he opened the door for her, leading her into the room. The long dining table was set, and only three seats were filled. A rich red tablecloth and nice wares had been put out. Alfred and two females that she vaguely recognized were waiting for them. They were both wearing rich blue dresses. At noticing them, Ivan looked a little nervous.

"S-sisters...I didn't know you would be coming."

The taller, well endowed female smiled. "Of course! I want to meet my little brothers girlfriend!"

The other girl didn't say anything, but stared daggers at Columbia. She frowned, her memory clicking.

"Oh...you're the girls from the Halloween party!" She stated, and the older one smiled where the younger ones frown hardened.

Beside her, Ivan flinched.

"Big brother...you know what this means, don't you?"

"N-Natalia...I can explain..." Ivan was near shivering.

Columbia blinked, looking between the three siblings in confusion.

"Ivan, you're not scared of her, are you? She's..."

"HOW RUDE!" Natalia screamed, suddenly standing up and storming towards them.

Ivan shouted in fright, grabbing Columbia and running around the table with her to avoid the angry-looking girl.

"Natalia!" The older female shouted, reaching out to the smaller girl. "We've talked about this!"

"I changed my mind, Katyusha. Big brother deserves better..." The glare coming off of her could melt stones, Columbia decided.  
Natalia proceeded to climb the table to get to the fleeing older sibling, who looked like he wanted to dart from the room.

"Enough!" Columbia shouted, approaching the strange, angry little girl. "You've got some nerve trying to control someone like that! Is that how siblings really treat each other?! Honestly! I get along with my rival better than you two!"

"C-Columbia...!" Ivan started, but Columbia turned to stare at him.

"I thought you were big and strong." She said crossly.

"B-but-"

"Don't pick on my big brother!" Natalia screamed, and before Columbia could react, the anger-fueled girl threw a knife at her.

Columbia wasn't sure what had happened. One second she feared for her life and the next she saw black as her vision crashed to the floor. Dazed, but worried, she sat up and tried to assess the situation.

Ivan had pushed her, that much she had expected. What she hadn't expected is the knife in his hand, caught apparently.

"Big brother!" Natalia screamed. Katyusha moved up from the table and darted to him.

"Natalia...you took it too far..." Ivan said darkly. He dropped the knife, and Columbia noticed is was stained red.

"Ivan!" She shouted, suddenly worried.

"No worries, no worries." He said, smiling. "Is fine."

"B-but you're bleeding!"

"Is not bad. I will survive." He gave her a reassuring nod. "Natalia." There's that dark, creepy tone again.

The young woman jumped down from the tall table, following Ivan out of the room.

"Ivan-" Columbia started, he held up his good hand.

"Stay. Will be right back." He gave her a smile, exiting the room with Natalia in tow.

"Are you all right?" Katyusha asked, grabbing her shoulder and turning her slightly.

"Um...I'm fine. Sorry. I don't think we've been properly introduced."

"Not really, no. My name is Katyusha. I'm Ivan's older sister." She smiled warmly.

"You seem very different from Natalia." She commented dumbly.

"We're all different." Katyusha admitted. "Come, have a seat." They walked to the table and sat down across from each other, and Columbia just now had the good sense to address the final person in the room.

"You are unusually calm today, Alfred."

The honey blonde adjusted his glasses, chewing on something. He was leaning back, very relaxed, in his chair. He was even kind of dressed up. "I'm used to these kinds of situations. I've learned it's best not to get involved when Ivan's around. Trust me, if I thought my intervening would change anything I would have."

Columbia's eyebrows raised in surprise. He was thoughtful when he needed to be.

They were quiet for awhile.

It took some time for Eduard, Toris, and Ravis to file into the room as well, carring several trays of food.

"Where did Mister Russia go?" Ravis asked.

"There was an incident." Columbia stated. This was not her first time meeting the Baltic States and it wouldn't be the last. Sometimes she wondered if she talked with them on the phone as much as she did Ivan. "Could I have some coffee?"

"Sure." Ravis nodded, setting down his trays before running back through the doors he came in.

Finally, Ivan and Natalia returned. Ivan was wearing a different outfit, (though still red and gold she noticed), and Natalia was silent. Still scowling, but silent.

"Are you all right?" Columbia asked worriedly, noting he had added gloves to his attire.

Ivan walked around the table, sitting next to her so his good hand was on her side. He grasped her palm and kissed the back of her hand. "I am fine. Sorry for scaring."  
She could just exhale, relieved. She let her head fall sideways onto his shoulder. "Good. I'm glad."

Ivan looked down at her, smiling pleasantly. "Time to eat! Excitement has made me hungry."

As if on cue, Ravis returned with a hot cup of coffee, and they all sat down to the hot Russian meal. Columbia smiled. It was a little odd, and small, but at least Alfred was here. He had a tendency to lessen awkwardness wherever he went.

"Vodka?" Ivan asked, placing a small clear glass in front of Columbia.

"Why not?" She responded, watching him pour the clear liquid. She smelled the potent alcohol before taking a drink. "Man that stuff is smooth."

"Careful." He said.

"I'm fine." She grinned in confidence. The meal was delicious. They kept trying to tell her what it was but Russian was hard to pronounce. "You're really gonna have to teach me sometime."

Natalia had hardly said a thing all night. She just kept sending discontent glares at Columbia, which had not gone unnoticed. By anyone.

"Eduard!" Ivan called. "Is time." The glasses wearing man stood, walking briskly to the kitchen.

Columbia sighed. "More surprises huh?"

Ivan just smiled at her.

Eduard returned with a large box, one that he proceeded to carefully place in front of her while Ivan and Katyusha cleared a spot.

Deciding to be funny, she poked the box a couple of times.

"...What are you doing?" Ivan asked curiously.

"Checking it for booby traps." She replied grinning. "Who knows what you have in store for me now..."

"Uhm. I don't think-" He seemed genuinely hurt. Though, she suddenly realized she may the only person in the room who would be able to tell. His face had fallen, but so slightly it would've been hard to tell without looking at him near every day.

"Hey. It's a joke..." Columbia added sadly. When he didn't reply she flipped the lid of the box, a large cake setting inside. And it was a pretty cake made with blue and red frosting, 'Happy Birthday' reading across it in both English and Russian. A tiny little cartoon version of herself had been decorated in frosting as well. "Holy crap that's adorable." She exclaimed.

"Good, you like it?" Ivan asked. "Knives!" He asked.

The cake was delicious. After more vodka, plenty of cake and lots more talking, the meal was over. It was getting late. The sun had disappeared a long time ago.

"Welp. I had better get home." Alfred finally stated, standing. He swung his jacket over his shoulder. "Ivan, I'm sure you can handle taking Columbia home sometime?"

Ivan nodded. "It will not be a problem."

"I thought so." He waved. "Bye, Columbia!"

She raised a hand to wave back. "Bye, Alfred..."

Katyusha stood as well. "I should get going, too. It was wonderful to meet you, Columbia."

"Oh. You too. Thank you, Katyusha."

Ivan turned to the other three men in the room. "You three may take the dishes in and wash them."

"Y-yes sir." Toris said, and the three men stood and got to work.

Soon it was just Ivan, Columba, and Natalia.

"Natalia?" Ivan asked, his ever present smile somehow weighing down the atmosphere in the room.

"Hmph. Fine. I'm sorry for attacking you." The girl made solid eye contact with Columbia for the apology, though she didn't look happy about it. "You seem to be doing good by my big brother. But mark my words..."

"Natalia."

"FINE! Nice to meet you too. Good night!" And with that she stood, spinning on one of her heels and marching out of the room.

"You and your sisters aren't all that close are you?" Columbia asked after she was long gone.

"Mm. Sometimes I wonder." He stated, resting his head in an open palm.

Columbia looked around. "This place...it's very large."

"It had to be." Ivan replied simply.

Columbia frowned. How many people lived here before...?

"Is will be midnight soon." He stated, and she frowned.

"In America 'tomorrow' isn't until you wake up from your nighttime sleep."

"I see. In that case let's enjoy our company a little longer." He took her hand and they walked down the hallways.

"Tell me about this place." Columbia said whimsically. There were sitting rooms and libraries and a huge kitchen and dining room...

"All right then." He said, opening a random door. "This is my third guestroom. It has a darker theme than some of the others."  
And they spent a couple of hours just doing that. Open a door, explain the room, admire the architecture and design. Finally, Columbia yawned loudly, feeling the lateness and the sleepiness from the alcohol that had dulled her senses long ago.

"Sleep time?" Ivan asked, and she nodded. "Yes. Oh- back in your room. My bag."

"Come then." It was a good thing he was leading. The place was like a maze.

Her bag was still in the middle of the floor, untouched. "So...where should I go to sleep?" She asked, and he gave a surprised look.

"Why not stay with me again?"

"Well that's-that's not exactly appropriate." Columbia replied, and he shook his head.

"I am aware of boundaries, believe it or not." He waved his hands in front of him.

She sighed. "Fine. You win." Not like she wanted to leave anyway. She picked up her bag and dug through it. "Oh. I brought this..."

"Oh?" Ivan stared at the still wrapped box she held, recognizing it. "Ah. I left it there on purpose..."

"I know you did. Open it."

Gingerly, he accepted the case, and moved to sit on the bed with the package in his lap. She sat next to him, eagerly awaiting him to open the box. She noticed the hand he had caught the knife with was suddenly moving much slower than it was earlier. He still tore into the wrapping, revealing a plain white box. He pulled the top off, reaching into the dark area to pull out the mass of fluffy material. "A...hat?" He questioned, exploring the fabric with his gloved hands.

"Exactly. I made it by hand for you."

His eyes widened in surprise. "You...made a Russian hat for me?"

"I'm good at crafting." She smiled. "It's a hobby of mine. So how is it? I'm still pretty unfamiliar with the styles..."  
Ivan stared at the hat in the dim light, pulling off the glove of his good hand and letting his fingers explore the inside and out. The size was right, the stitching was solid, and it felt like it would be a very soft and warm wear. "Is wonderful." He said, and carefully put it back in the box and set the whole thing on the floor. "Is time for bed...I think."

"Yeah, probably."

There was an odd silence. It was awkward, but it was still...oppressive.

"How about...I go in closet while you stay out here?"

"Yeah, that works." Columbia replied, blushing. He disappeared inside the huge closet, and she wasted no time in tugging off the tight material, letting it slowly pool at her feet. Once in a spot good enough she stepped out of it, neatly laying the expensive dress on the bed. Digging through her overnight bag in the dark was a little difficult, but she managed to pull on her sweatpants and a simple shirt before Ivan returned wearing nothing but cloth pants.

"Your arm..." She muttered, her eyes growing big. His arm was bandaged from just below the wrist and up, a thick gauze taped into his palm. She nearly jumped to him. "How deep IS that? And you ate dinner like nothing was wrong..." He brow creased with worry.

"Is nothing. Small flesh wound." He assured, wrapping his good arm around her shoulder and getting ready to collapse on the bed with her. "Mm. Take dress into closet." He released his grip.  
"Of course." She hurriedly and carefully placed the garment on a proper hangar before running back to him, jumping into the bed and throwing her arms around his neck. "Kiss?" She asked.

He had no trouble complying. They laid down on the soft bed, their kisses slowly increasing in vitality. It was strange, Columbia begun thinking, that the more she kissed him the more she wanted. His roaming hands were making her shudder, they massaged her hips, and stomach, and back and shoulders...her breath hitched as he gently cupped a breast, massaging it through the thin material of her shirt. It took her a moment to realize her shirt was much thinner than the thick red velvet gown from earlier. Somehow her head started to swim, dizziness overcoming her. And his kisses weren't letting up.

"Mmmf!" He shouts were muffled. She squirmed as his weight increased on her. He wouldn't stop kissing. Then his hand moved again, this time pushing against the shirt and hitting bare skin.

Her cheeks burned.

His hand found the soft flesh and massaged vigorously, earning high pitched squeaks from the mouth he was ravaging. His touch was cool, but her body was ignoring it. She was not silent for a second at this point, moaning into his mouth and feeling a deep heat radiate from her very core. Finally, she was so out of breath she had to press against his chest, and he raised his head to let her breathe.

Her head fell back further and she panted loudly, half-screams and quivering 'aaaahhh's moving past her lips like there was no shame in it.

He watched her in fascination.

Her face was so red, her eyes glazed over in a heated passion and her expression utterly adorable. He wanted to see more of that face. He wanted to hear more of those 'aaahh's rise from her throat, see her hair frazzle in more directions, feel her body arch more beneath him...

He realized at some point his breath had become unsteady, and his face felt hot for some reason. At the same time his chest felt so incredibly tight, his heart hammering inside his rib cage.

"Ivan-" She squeaked.

"So much feeling - " He breathed, his relaxed expressions was trapped in her heated gaze. He slowly let go of her, backing away and sitting upright. He rubbed his eyes with his good palm. This was so strange. Why? Why why why? Why did she want to be with him?! Why was it just her?

The tugging on his shoulder pulled out of his hectic, unsorted thoughts. "Hey..." Columbia whispered, kissing his ear. That send a shudder down his spine. "What's wrong?"

"Thoughts." He murmured, biting his lower lip from the brush of her lips. "So confused." He admitted, and rubbed his head again.

"Tomorrow." She reminded him, and he nodded, focusing on the girl sitting next to him. For some reason, it suddenly felt like he was dreading something.

They laid down on the pillows, Columbia cuddled into the curve of Ivan's body, kissing his sore hand as they slowly fell asleep.


	12. Gaps and the Filling

**Cute Little State**

Chapter 12

**Gaps and the Filling**

* * *

Columbia woke up slowly, feeling lethargic. She felt Ivan's even breathing against her back, and smiled. She raised her hand, and felt something was off. Something was wet. Shaking off her sleepiness, she opened her eyes. Red filled her vision, the bed was stained and pooled blood that was slowly dripping from Ivan's now open bandage. With horror she realized she was dripping in it. Panic set in. She began to breathe heavily, trying to catch her breath. Finally, she was able gasp in enough that everything broke down and she screamed.

Beside her, Ivan stirred weakly. "Why so loud?" He mumbled, half-asleep or half-unconscious, it didn't matter.

"IVAN!" Columbia shouted, panicking as she began shoving sheets against his palm. She was too afraid to look at it.

"Hm? Oh." The man slowly sat up, blinking several times. "A little dizzy...ah. That is no good." He raised his arm to his face, tugging it out of Columbia's grasp and inspecting the wound carefully. "Hm." He looked straight at her. "Are you all right?"

Why was he asking if SHE was okay?! "I- I-!" She stammered, unable to speak. It was a bit of a shock to wake up this way, her entire body was shaking like a leaf.

There was a loud knocking at the door. "Is everything all right?! I heard a scream!" It was Toris.

"Come in." Ivan called, applying pressure to his wrist.

Toris burst inside, running in. "Whats wro- sir?" It was impossible to not notice the blood dripping from his arm.

"Columbia seems to be in shock. Could you call my number for me?" Ivan asked with a smile.

Toris simply nodded neatly, running back out of the room.

Columbia tried to steady her shaking hands. His blood dripped off her face. She stared at the small pool in the bed. It didn't LOOK like that much, she just happened to be laying in the wrong spot. But still, enough to soak her hair and oh GOD Ivan's blood is all over me!

"Breathe." His strong voice commanded. He rested his forehead against hers, nudging lovingly. "Breathe." He said again when she had trouble registering the words.

She tried. Taking in slow breaths to start out with. Careful, slow, smaller breaths and increase them from there.

"Calm down." He stated. "I am fine." He kissed her forehead, and slowly stood back up. "I need to take care of this. I will send in Eduard to help you and Ravis to clean the mess."

She nodded slowly, hands still shaking.

Ten minutes later she was sitting outside the room, a blanket wrapped around her. The blood that had been running down her face and shoulders was staining the rich fabric, but no one seemed to mind. Sometime, she didn't notice when, Ivan had dragged a chair over and sat next to her. "Sorry for big shock."

He said, rubbing their heads together again. His good hand was glued to his wrist.

"I uh..." She started, trying to get her tongue to work. "Just surprised. Really. Um." This was a little weird. "Doesn't that...hurt?"

"Oh, crying over little wound is beyond me." He smiled. "Just sorry you had to get so scared."

"D-don't worry about me." She stated honestly. "I mean - it's just - agh, I can't think straight right now..." She ran a hand through her hair, freezing when her fingers touched the drying stickiness. "Uh-"

"Maybe shower is in order?"

"I'll wait. Til your better. Da?" That sat their quietly, trying to absorb each others soothing company. Finally, they heard the front door open, and a moment later a woman in a long coat came walking down the hallway with Toris.

Columbia was too tired to even ask. She just watched, half fascinated half mortified, as the lady inspected the ghastly cut that ran from the middle of his thumb to just pass his wrist. Wasn't there a major artery there? No one had said a word yet, and she wasn't about to start a conversation. The newcomer was opening some packages, and before Columbia could realize what was happening the woman started stitching his hand back together.

Oh God. She felt she might throw up. Didn't Ivan feel that? She glanced at his face, which was as placid as ever. But geez, that had to sting! There was no local anesthetic or anything. She decided it was best to turn away, so she stared at her bare feet, fighting the shaking feelings in her shoulders. A distraction. That's what she needed. She began to mentally go through her daily chores that would start picking up come springtime. Springtime. The sunflowers would be grown in the next couple of weeks and in full bloom. She would have to start planning that week. It was no good. She started to realize just how big the gap was between her and him. He was such an old country, he had seen so much more than what she had known. She vaguely remembered the few times she had seen Alfred, solemn and reclusive, muttering about the bloodshed you had to live through to become strong. No one ever doubted the strength of some countries...

The reasoning was becoming more and more apparent.

"Finished." The newcomer dinged, clipping something and standing. "I trust you know what to do?"

"I will not push it." Ivan said blankly, nodding. The woman left.

They sat there for a moment or so more in silence. "You should go take a shower." He said to her.

She nodded dumbly, vaguely aware of the poor Baltic states who were running around in their pajamas to get things cleaned up.

"Come." He stated again, helping her up with his good hand. He frowned. "You look pale. Nauseous?"

She nodded, the sickly feeling making her stomach turn. It was bewildering her how he could still focus on her and not his own problem.

"Is fine." He stated again, rubbing her back as he led her along the hallways.

Columbia just focused on not letting her feet drag. "What time is it..." She managed to ask.

"Nearly dawn." Was all he said.

"Ugh. What a way to start the day huh?" She laughed humorlessly. At least it made her feel a little better.

"You Americans have very strange sense of humor sometimes." He noted, opening a door and leading her in. The bathroom was large, luxury size. He took the blanket off of her, and paused. "Er. How do you want to do this...?" He asked delicately, and she spun to face him.

"O-oh. You...want to...together?"

He shrugged. "If you do not want to..."

She was sure there were other showers in the large house. But leaving her alone may not be the best idea either. She stared up at him. Dried blood stained his lower arm where they didn't bother to clean it off, the stark white covered bandage was almost hard to see against his pale skin. Red dotted his hair and forehead from where he had pressed against her head to soother her. God, what did she look like?!

"I-it's fine..." She muttered shakily. "J-just give me a moment..." She slowly turned around, and pulled off her shirt, feeling the heat creep up around her neck and ears. Behind her, Ivan had turned around as well, shuffling out of his own clothes.

Columbia uncomfortably wriggled out of her sweatpants. Ivan's good arm suddenly grabbed her around her chest, above her breasts, and pulled her into his body. She looked up at him, but he was staring straight ahead. Her flush deepened when she realized they were both naked.

"Stare ahead." He said gently. "I will too." He smiled.

She swallowed hard, and nodded, and they approached the large shower. It was a tall, circular one with clear doors. He kept his good hand around her shoulders, reaching for the knobs with his bandaged, fumbling fingers. They waited for the water to warm up, which felt like an eternity. Finally, he stepped inside, gently tugging her with him.

The warm water felt good on her skin, like it was washing away the shock and unease that was building up the nausea in her stomach. She let a long, heavy breath out, feeling her shoulders fall and relax against Ivan's back.

"Are you all right?" He asked again, and this time she nodded.

"Yeah." She gasped the arm that was hugging her shoulders, and rubbed it lovingly. The water ran through her hair and into her face, so she kept her eyes downward, watching the copious amount of red and pink swirl down the drain. "You should keep your arm out of the water." She said with sudden realization.

"Is waterproof! See?" He shoved his arm in front of her, and she looked at the heavily taped bandage.

"So it is." She admitted. They just let the warm run over them for a few minutes, and then Ivan handed her a bottle.

"For hair." He said, and she nodded, taking a pump of the soapy liquid and running it through her still kind of sticky hair.

It was weird, showering with him. She felt awkward, but not quite as much as she thought. Her nausea slowly faded. He kept his head up, respecting her privacy as she washed herself.

"Mm." She watched his hand twitch. "Could you wash my hair for me?" He asked politely. She looked up at him. His eyes were closed.

"Um. Sure." She said, carefully moving behind him. She wanted to stare at the ceiling, not daring to even glance downwards. She used her hands to find his shoulders and settle behind him, and he sat on the shower floor, letting the water run over his whole body.

Ivan stiffened. He could feel her slow movements, the care she took to not hug her body against his back. He opened his eyes, but stared at the flooring as the water poured through his hair. Her slender fingers felt good as they rubbed his scalp. They were silent as they finished. "You can step out first." He said. "Towels are in cabinet."

"Okay." She slowly stepped out, the sound of water on tile squished with every step.

"I'm, um, going to go back to our room." She called timidly.

"I will be right behind you." He replied, and creak of the door was the only other noise heard. Ivan turned off the shower, standing slowly and wanting to be dry.

Columbia found that a bathrobe had been folded outside the bathroom doors, and she wasted no time in looking around before slipping it on fast as lightning. Hugging her arms to herself, she tried to make her way back to Ivan's bedroom.

A half-asleep Ravis was dragging sheets down the hallway, moving as fast as his short legs would allow. Glad she at least had the right area, she crossed the corridor to the familiar looking bedroom doors, pushing the heavy wood open. Toris and Eduard were busy scrubbing the floors and changing the mattress.

They acknowledged her presence however, both seeming a little flustered. It made sense, there were hardly ever any females around.

"S-sorry. Don't mean to interrupt." They shook their heads.

"No, you're fine. We're just cleaning." They tried to avoid eye contact with the girl wrapped in a bathrobe. She grabbed her bag and started to leave.

"Columbia?" Ivan called from outside the door. Grateful for the interruption, she darted back to the hallways. He was wearing a loose sweater and jeans. "You need new clothes?" He inquired, and she shook her head.

"Just an empty room!" She chuckled nervously, and he nodded, pointing to the next set of doors in the hallway.

Columbia could not have been happier to be dressed at that second. She pulled hard on her jeans and shoved her shirt over her head so fast she had accidentally put it on backwards. After fixing it she exited the room, just happy to be comfortable again.

"Come." Ivan said, he had been waiting for her. They walked side by side for a moment. "So. Questions." He started. "You may ask whatever you wish."

Columbia thought a moment. She had read up on the history. She really didn't think she needed to explore all of that. The results of his long life were staring her in the face. Well, smiling at her. "Why is your house so huge?" She asked, glancing to see how many doors she could find in just the spot she was standing.

"Ah. There used to be many people living with me, when we were USSR. But then everyone began to leave. Even my sister has moved away, and she has hard time seeing me because of her boss."

"That...sounds lonely."

He was silent, which to her was a sign of confirmation.

"So the Baltic states are still with you?"

"Not officially. They are actually only here some of the time. They still tend to stay with me quite often for personal reasons."

"Wait. So you're by yourself in this house?"

"Sometimes." He just smiled.

"Okay." She fidgeted next to him, wondering what else to ask. That at least explained his clingy nature. "I've asked you a couple of times about your happiness. Is there a reason you're avoiding the subject?"

"It was first question you asked me,_ da_? Admitting my unhappiness." He sighed, mentally sorting himself. "I don't know if I know meaning of word. Or rather. Meaning of feeling. Not truly."

"How do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean I don't know. I am unsure if I've ever experienced 'happiness'. Even when I was small, with my sisters, it seemed...I don't know. I have gotten so used to it. But when I talk with the others...I am starting to feel that maybe I am wrong in my understandings. It is why I am so confused. And then you-"

They had stopped walking entirely, and they turned to face each other. "You make me feel something different entirely. Something so strong I have begun to feel...warmth." He paused. "I have not felt warmth is a very long time.."

"So why exactly did you think not seeing me anymore would be better than telling me about everything?"

He sighed. "You had begun to feel my cold. I was scared...terrified, really." There was a pause, and he began to mumble a little. "I didn't want the cold to get to you. Then the warmth would stop...I panicked." He admitted. "And then I got sad."

"And then you managed to drink...more."

"_Da..._"

"And the drinking was a coping habit? To help with things that..." She swallowed. "Things that happened in the past."

His reply was quiet. "_Da_."

"I don't need to know all the details." She admitted. "I care about the you here and now. But still. You were taking in an awful lot of alcohol at one point, weren't you?"

"_Da._ But Since we have been together it has been less and less."

"Which also means you've been going through some detox."

"Not so hard to figure me out, is it?" He smiled.

"Still doesn't explain the weird smile." She countered.

"Smiling is better than not smiling."

"Not if you don't mean it."

"Hm? And how do you suppose?"

"Well. It's obvious you're lonely. Okay? If you're smiling creepily like that all the time then people will just get freaked out. I mean, everyone can tell it's fake. Although...it also makes sense that you would smile if you're feelings are really that confused." She thought about it a moment. "It's best to express your feelings honestly."

He frowned. "I - I can't."

"I know." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's fine. Even if you never manage it..." She frowned. "I'll be here. At least I'll understand you. And if I really start to take on your feelings for you...I don't mind. I mean. I understand it won't be easy. But the idea of easing your burden makes me feel good. It makes me feel happy that I can help you. I don't care if we are what we are. I still want to stand next to you."

"Columbia." He breathed, looking at her with a feeling of gratitude.

"Please Ivan. I do love you. I want to be with you..." She grasped his hands, being careful of his bandages. "I want to be with you..." She repeated, quieter this time.

"I want that as well." He muttered, pulling her into him. "Columbia. I want that more than anything." He held onto her tightly. "Ah. I don't want to let go. I don't ever want to let go..."

"You don't have to. Not really." She breathed, hugging him. She knew they would be fine. With a little work and understanding, they would be just fine. "Last question." She whispered. "What did you get for me on Valentine's?"

He stiffened. "I was proposing." He muttered, and she frowned.

"Is that even possible?" She then scolded herself because that was the first thing that came to mind. "I mean. Wait. You - huh?!"

"I realized...it was too soon, after what happened. But I read that it's a day of the year to do such a thing, but..." He frowned, his face drenched in sadness. "Is not right to ask such thing so soon, is it?"

"Ivan..." She brushed her hand against his cheek. "You just keep doing your best." She smiled.

* * *

Nothing seemed to matter. The next whiles were bliss. Occasionally, she would feel the chill in the air that wasn't there, and her normal thoughts would turn blank and she would feel like crying when she was around him. He would comfort her and it would pass within seconds. Even then she wasn't worried. Even with the stabs of sadness and pain she was absorbing from him it would never be enough to force her to let go.

At the same time he was lightening up. His smile seemed more genuine. He got along with the others better somehow.

At the end they had figured out how to be together. Even if Ivan didn't fully understand it, he was more than content. She knew he was happy, even if he didn't know it. There seemed to be a lot of feelings he thought he was experiencing but still wasn't quite sure. She would sit with him and talk it out. When she had a shitty day, he would return the favor by pouring her a drink and watching a choice movie. Then they would cuddle. Sometimes they would make out.

And sometimes they thought they might want to go a bit farther.

Time passed as normal. Sometimes Ivan would come over with some other people. It was still awkward, but better. Always better.  
She checked the mail one day to find a belated birthday present from Feliciano. There was a card that read 'Sorry I haven't been visiting lately. Things have gotten a little busy on my end. Let's get together sometime soon! Happy Birthday! Sorry, I forgot to call...ciao!' She vaguely started to worry about her Italian friend. Ludwig she expected to have trouble staying in touch but Feli...he was very friendly so he would usually stop by at least once in awhile...she would give him a heads up on what days Ivan was over since the frail man was scared stiff of the large Russian.

The gift was a painting of the city Venice that now hung on her wall right by the entrance to her house.

Ivan was the first to notice it of course, and he looked almost jealous once she said it was a birthday present.

"It was from Feli!" She exclaimed surprised. "We are still friends."

"I know. I am glad you have friends...I think." That pondering look came over him, the one she had grown accustomed to seeing when he was trying to work through his new-found emotions. "I am thinking I am jealous."

"Jealous of Feli of jealous of me having friends?"

He thought another moment, and pointed to her, slightly embarrassed.

She sighed, and walked over to give him a hug. And that was that.

It was finally time, Columbia decided, staring at the blooming field. It had to be soon. Their prime wouldn't last too long. She ran out of the greenhouse, removing her jacket as the spring weather warmed up on her. It would be April soon, and the regular crops needed rotated. With the addition of the greenhouse she was very busy these days. Ivan even offered to help plow the fields...she removed her muddy boots once inside, dialing Ivan's house.

"Hello?" His voice crackled through the receiver. He needed a better phone.

"Hi honey! Hey listen, are you busy tomorrow? There is something kind of important I want to talk to you about."

"Hm." There were some thoughtful murmurs on the other side. "I think I could come over. Any specific time?"

"No, whenever is good. See you then?"

"_Da_." He replied happily, and hung up.

Columbia put the phone down, beaming. Oh, he had to love this. The last couple of weeks had passed by briskly as she slowly was able to understand him more and more. She grew anxious for his visit.

Ivan made sure he had everything he needed for an overnight stay, at least. Columbia seemed so excited about something...he vaguely wondered what it could be before deciding it was kind of useless the think about. He locked to doors to his house and garage, thinking sadly how empty his house was right now. But that was okay, because Columbia was going to see him and he felt all nice and warm inside when that happened. He sang almost the entire drive to her house, feeling...he wasn't sure what. Elation? He recalled the word from looking it up in the dictionary. That might be the best way to describe it. His breath had begun to shorten around her when his chest grew tight. He figured he must love her, but he wasn't sure how to feel that yet.

Her door looked so small in comparison to his as he knocked, earning a loud call from the other side. He turned the knob and pushed open the heavy wood with ease. "I am here." He announced, removing his cap, scarf, and coat once inside. It was warm in her house.

Columbia nearly danced into his view from the living room. She looked kind of dirty, wearing work overalls and large rubber boots. He baseball cap was worn, and her ponytail was longer than it was when they first met. She approached him for a hug, which he accepted with wide arms. "I am so excited to show you this!" She beamed. Odd, she seemed incredibly happy for some reason.

"Did something happen?" He asked curiously. Why was she so worked up?

"No, but today's exciting for me! And I'll show you why. Come on!" She grabbed his hand, the one that wasn't still recovering from its deep knife wound, practically dragging out the back door of the house.

Ivan was growing more curious. "Why are we...?" He wondered aloud, before realizing he was being led to the greenhouse. His eyes widened slightly. The secret was no longer a secret? Is that why she was so excited? What did she have planned?

"Come on, come on!" She urged. He almost felt like laughing her impatience reminded him of Alfred so much. She was so silly sometimes. She disappeared into the greenhouse, the clear glass tinted green with the contents...wait.

His hand trembled when he realized. Looking inside the greenhouse was blurry, but noticeable. She didn't...  
He opened the door, stepping inside to feel the overwhelming heat. He was glad he left his coat inside the house. And before him laid an entirely large field of sunflowers.

"TADA!" Columbia shouted, waving her arms in the air. She jumped in excitement. "What do you think?!" Her face was stretched wide with smiles, positively beaming. "I planted them four months ago so they could be done by spring. I was a little desperate to keep it a surprise...I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you."  
Ivan could only stare. It was warm, it was so warm in here...and the sunflowers...

They were gorgeous. Huge, in full bloom, and some were as tall as he was. He felt something inside him shift. Something weird. He approached the edge of the fields, all too aware of the females wide, curious stares. His fingertips brushed the petals of the nearest flowers.

"This...this whole field..."

"Just for you." Columbia said, smiling. "I wanted to give you something special. Even if we hadn't known each other much back then, I knew you deserved something nice."

Ivan's hands started to shake. He felt his insides shift again, and a sudden and all too powerful force brought him to his knees.

"Ivan-!" Columbia exclaimed worriedly, taking a knee to his side. "Are you-?!" She was cut off by two hands that enveloped hers.

"For...me..." He stammered. "I - " He couldn't continued. He was overcome with a strange new feeling. A true happiness? He wondered. What was this? His heart beat so fast he was sure it would jump from his chest. It was so beautiful. He didn't think he would ever see something so nice. And she worked hard to keep it a secret and grew them, which couldn't have been easy, and did it especially just for him just because of one little interest in a wilting flower...  
His chest hurt. And he was surprised to see Columbia looking at him with stricken features. "What?" He finally asked.

She reached a hand out to his face, rubbing a thumb against his cheek and something flicked off of him. "You're crying _now?_" She asked aloud, her face turning sympathetic, which was unusual for her.

He blinked, surprised. He touched his fingers to his cheeks. Indeed, they were wet. Suddenly, he felt...he wasn't sure what it was he was feeling but he was feeling it, and it just caused his voice to crack and the tears to flow.

Columbia had wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Shhhh, it's okay, it's okay - " She soothed, kissing his head tenderly.

He gasped in a slow breath, finally feeling something inside of his heart shatter and sobbed loudly, for the first time in such a long, long time.

Columbia sat there, rocking him, his head cradled in her arms and his hands gripping tightly at her back, the clothing being pulled tightly where he grabbed.

"Thank you..." He sobbed loudly. "Thank you so much-!"

She gently stroked his hair, kissing it occasionally as his face remained buried in her arms. "Aw, it's all right sweetheart..." She soothed. "I was happy to do it. Plus it was kinda fun." She smiled, ending on a little laugh. She wanted him to calm down so he could enjoy it while the flowers were in bloom.

The worst of his sobbing subsided, and he leaned back, looking at her with the biggest, saddest eyes she had ever seen. It felt like someone had pricked her heart with a needle.

He noticed her reaction and frowned. "I...I feel..." He searched for the right word.

"Messy?" She offered, brushing a stray hair out of his face.

"...That's a good way to put it..." He mumbled, features softening further as he sat up. He dried his face with a handkerchief from his pocket.

"You all right?" She asked, placing a hand on his leg.

"Mm. I think so..." He looked up at the gift again, his face breaking into a wide smile. He couldn't help it. "It's so pretty." He fell backwards, laying flat on his back into the dirt. "And it's so warm..."

Columbia giggled, and then interlaced her fingers with his. Then she noticed something odd. "If you're too hot you could take off your shirt. I need to check the flowers again so I have to stay dressed but feel free to watch!" She grinned, and he gave her an odd look.

"All right..." He finally said, and decided to walk around a bit. They really were the prettiest flowers. Feeling...better, somehow, a little more 'right', he slung his shirt over his shoulder and walked around the greenhouse. It smelled like fresh air and dirt. It was so warm he had started to sweat a little but that didn't bother him at all. His eyes felt puffy from crying and he tasted salt when he licked his lips. He took a slow pace, walking for several minutes before Columbia appeared from out of the field of tall green stalks and stared at him, hard.

He blinked, confused. "What is it?"

Without a word she hugged him, nuzzling her face into his bare chest. She brought a palm up to place on his chest as well, feeling the hard muscle underneath the tough skin. "It's odd. Now even your chest is warm. You don't feel cold at all."

He stood still as stone, surprise overtaking him. "Really...?" He asked delicately, staring at the palm of his own hand. The stitching from the injury was gone, and the forming scar still would probably end up being fairly bad. His face cracked into a smile again, and he grasped her shoulders, pushing her away a tiny amount to see her face. "I think I am happy."

Columbia grinned at his smile. It was wide. Bright. True. They spent the day admiring her hard work.


	13. Mine and Yours

**Cute Little State**

Chapter 13

**Mine and Yours**

* * *

Ivan stayed over nearly a week, spending most of his time in the greenhouse while Columbia worked the crops. He was surprised nobody ever came over to help.

"Well, all the other farming states are busy with their own crops, obviously. And you don't want a big city state around em at all!" She laughed.

"I see. That does make sense." He was sitting on the ground, a carving knife in one hand and a piece of wood in the other.

"So what are you working on?"

"Matryoshka!" He smiled.

Life continued.

Ivan had stayed for more than a week now. They were sitting on the couch, making fun of an old eighties flick with there was a violent rapping at the door.

"A visitor?" She checked the clock on the wall. "At this hour?"

Ivan checked his wrist watch in surprise. "Odd."

She ran to the door, swinging it open and gasping in shock. "Feli?!" God, when was the last time he stopped by? And he was a mess! He stood there, shaking and hiccuping, tears flowing thickly down his red, stained face. Even his hair was a mess.

"C-can I c-come i-in?" He sounded like he was choking on his own words.

"Oh my God, Feli, what happened?! Where's Lovino or-or Ludwig?!" She grabbed his hand, and he fell into her, bawling.

"I messed up, I messed up-!" He cried, shaking badly. Ivan had peered into the hallway, curious and worried. Feli continued to talk into Columbia's arms, so upset that he slipped into Italian. _"Ho sbagliato così male, mi odia, mi odia! Non so cosa fare, io ho sbagliato e ora tutto è rovinato! Io non merito amici."_

"Feli, shh...I can't understand you." She felt bad. "You want something to drink? I think I made some sun tea..."  
He just nodded silently, trying to fight his tears.

Columbia looked up at Ivan, and he nodded, retreating to the kitchen while she gently helped the frail Italian to the living room. She rubbed his back. "Hey, it's okay...you can tell me what happened." And hopefully why he was here and not at his brothers doorstep.

He hiccuped again, and Ivan appeared with the tall glass of iced tea. Feli hesitantly accepted it, still wary around the large man.

"I-I'm sorry..." He started, wiping his eyes. "I didn't know where else to go...vee..."

"Start from the beginning..." Columbia encouraged. She looked at Ivan and he seemed confused. She pressed her fingers to her lips to signal that the right thing to do was to be silent and listen. He nodded.

"Well. I was with Ludwig...and we were having dinner like normal. Except..." He fidgeted a bit, his knees rubbing together uncomfortably. "Except lately...I think...I think I've fallen for Ludwig..."

That came as no surprised to either of them. Feli glanced at Columbia to gauge her reaction a little surprised at the lack thereof. "Um...well." He continued, more awkwardly. His hands gripped the glass of iced tea. "I...I was putting the food on the table...and he turned to look up at me and...and I dunno what came over me..." He started to cry again, placing the tea on the floor. "B-but I k-k-kissed him and now he h-hates m-me!" Feliciano bawled harder, throwing himself into Columbia.

She frowned, petting his back soothingly. That was a bit of a pickle. "Hey, Feli...it's all right." She cooed. Ivan shot her an odd glance, one of confusion and curiousness. She gestured for him to come closer, and he stood and walked the four steps, bending down to her leave. She pecked his cheek. "Could you make sure I have the guest bedroom made up? I think Feliciano needs some time to gather himself."

Ivan looked at her, slightly surprised at himself. The kiss was to reassure him, since the tug of jealousy had started since Feliciano had arrived. It disappeared now, and he complied with a silent nod and smile.

After he was gone, Columbia slowly extricated herself from Feli's grasp, bending down to the floor and looking up at him. "Feliciano." She started, and he sniffled trying his best to look her in the eye. "It's all right. How did he react?"

"S-surprised." He stated, sniffling again. "And then he looked cross. And angry. And he didn't say anything. Nothing at all. H-he stood a-and went to h-his room a-and th-that's all I-I s-saw-! S-so I l-left-!"

"Okay, shh, it's all right, Feli. Here. Ludwig probably doesn't hate you." That much she could guess at. They hadn't seen each other lately, but everyone knew the German had a soft spot for the crybaby Italian. She had also learned that Ludwig is very hard to read. "The best thing to do is calm down for now, and go talk to him about your feelings when you feel up to it. Don't wait too long. But if you don't explain to him then it will just be awkward and a mess forever, right?"

He flinched, but nodded. "Y-yeah..." He wiped his eyes with his palm, shuddering a bit.

"Okay. Now, how about a movie or something? You can think about this tomorrow when you feel better, huh?"

"Okay..." Feli said, muttering. He picked up his drink again, taking a little sip. It was good.

Ivan returned. "Bed is all good for using." He smiled, retaking his place on the couch.

Columbia smiled. "Oh good. She flopped onto the couch between the two men, leaning in on Ivan slightly. "Feli, we were watching some old eighties movies. We...like to make fun of Sacreamento's older cheesy flicks." She giggled.

"Veee~, that sounds like fun..." He smiled slightly.

"We're only about ten minutes into this one, we'll restart it..." She reached over Ivan to grab the remote, pressing some buttons.

As the movie restarted, Ivan leaned in to whisper to Columbia. "I wanted to have the quiet times with you." He said sadly.

"Feli needs some help today. He's my friend. That's what friends do for each other, they help."

"Oh?" A thought crossed his mind. "Did I help too? Then...is Italy my friend now too...?"

"Hm?" Columbia paused, thinking it over. "I bet you two could be friends." She glanced at the already absorbed Feliciano, thinking she had never seen him so relaxed around Ivan before. Though he may be distracted at the moment.

Halfway through the movie, Columbia was laughing so hard she thought she would bust a gut.

"Is true!" Ivan said, smiling. "Stupid space captain reminds me of tiny mouse staring at piece of cheese on trap. Stupid mouse, taking cheese when he knows he will get snapped."

Columbia was laughing, but Feli looked upset. "But it's not a mouse..." He started, frowning. "That's a little mean, isn't it?"

Columbia giggled. "Yeah but it's true. That's what makes it funny." She sighed contentedly, resting her head on Ivan's shoulder. "You're halarious, Ivan."

Feli watched them. He wondered if that was natural American humor or if Ivan was having a weird effect on Columbia. Either way, even though he didn't understand them that well, he felt...happy for them. At least THEY understood each other. He flinched, feeling something pulling on his heartstrings. He wanted to cuddle Ludwig like that...even Ivan was smiling wholeheartedly, which made him relax around the tall man. Sure, his morbid sense was still intimidating, but...

"I'm jealous..." Feli muttered, and the couple blinked at him. "I want to hold and laugh with Ludwig like that...we really don't understand each other that well, when I think about it...ve..." If Ivan could make it work, maybe he did have a chance.

"Aw, Feli." Columbia said sadly, and Ivan just watched their reactions with interest. He slowly began to understand the difference between how Columbia treated himself versus Feli. She was still tender, and nice, but there was a lack of...what was it? His brow furrowed, trying to sort through this was still weird sometimes. Intimacy? Yes, that was it. They lacked intimacy. That was something special, just for him. He would never want to act that way with anyone else either...

"You all right, dear?" Columbia asked, looking up at the Russian in worry. Ah yes. And if there was something wrong with him she would tend to him first. Of course.

"Just thinking." He said encouragingly, and she gave him a serious look before nodding.

"I understand. Cheer up, Feli. I promise it'll-"

For the second time that night, violent knocking was heard at the front door. This time, a harsher voice and foreign language screamed from the other side.

_"Fratello! Ci sei?! Aprite questa porta! Giuro su Dio che se non ti prendo a calci quella maledetta porta verso il basso! Bastardo, bastardo!"_ Holy crap. Whoever it was sounded pissed.

"Veee! Lovino!" Feli jumped up since Columbia was stunned into confusion. He swung the heavy wood open breathlessly. Lovino stomped inside, looking pissed and red in the face.

_"Idiota, dov'eri?! Ti ho cercato dappertutto, bastardo!"_

_"Veee ... ero sconvolto, e Columbia ero l'unica altra persona che conoscevo così ..."_

_"Idiota! Vaffanculo! Tu sai quanto ero preoccupato?!"_

_"Mi dispiace, Lovino, ma so che eri con Antonio e non volevo disturbarla e-e .."_

"Are you two all right?!" Columbia finally got over her bewilderment and trotted to the hallway, thoroughly confused at the Italian speaking brothers.

_**"VAFFANCULO!"**_ Lovino screamed. "You could have-a called me but no-!"

"I didn't know, Feli just showed up on my doorstep crying. I figured there was a reason he didn't go to you first-!"

"BWAHA! IT'S RUSSIA!" Lovino was suddenly behind Feli, trembling at the sight of Ivan, who had just stepped into the entryway.

"Oh for God's sake, Lovino, you're brother is the one to worry about right now!" Columbia shouted, looking at Feli. "Why didn't you go to Lovino first?" She asked, and his shoulders raised, his whole body cringed inwardly a bit.

"Because he's an _idiota!_" Lovino shouted, jumping back up and grabbing Feli around the shoulders, grasping him hard.

_" F-fratello-"_ Feli gasped.

Lovino was blushing. He was hiding something. "Holy - let Feli answer for himself, huh?!" She scolded. "I may only be a state but by God..."

"Ah, _si!_" Feli started, trying to appear more chipper. "Lovino has been so busy lately I didn't want to disturb him. Besides you..." He glanced up at Ivan, gathering all the courage he could muster. "You two...your realtionship. It's complicated, right?"

Ivan and Columbia glanced at each other, a slight flush gracing their cheeks. "I...well." Columbia twirled her thumbs together. "We've had an issue or two."

"But you're so happy!" The small, cheerful man smiled earnestly. "Even at the meetings everyone notices Russia looks so much happier now. He's become much more approachable."

Ivan looked taken aback. "Do I really seem so different?"

_"Si, si!"_ He continued excitedly. "Everyone talks about how you look...hm. Shinier, maybe?" He paused, thinking about it.

"Feliciano." Lovino started, turning to face his brother. "You could-a just come to me, eh? _Mio fratello..."_

"L-Lovino..." Feli started, he was on the verge of tears. Again.

"Lovino, how did you know he was here?" Columbia asked suddenly.

The dark haired brother paused, puffing out his cheeks in annoyance and throwing a sideways glance at the wall. _"Quella maledetta patata mangiare bastardo..."_ He muttered, and Feli jerked his head up to stare at his brother, his face turning bright red.

"Um...sorry, come again?" Columbia asked. She looked at Ivan for some help, and he could only shrug in response.

"I said that damn potato-eating bastardo a-called me! He-a mentioned something about upsetting_ mio fratello idiota_ and since Feli never showed at-a my place I guessed he had to be-a here."

Columbia frowned. She had no idea Feli thought so highly of her. "Why not go to Honda's place? Aren't you two close?"

Both of their faces fell a bit. Feliciano explained. _"Si_, but...I've gone to his house before when I was upset...he just ended up confusing me more..."

"I - I think I can see that." She replied, recalling what she knew about the reserved man in her head. "So does Ludwig know you're here, or should we call him...?"

"I've got it." Lovino said, pulling out his cell phone. "C'mon, Feliciano. I'm-a supposed to take you over to his place."

Feli paused, looking unsure. "I...I dunno, Lovi..."

"Hey, it'll be all right." The darker haired brother said soothingly, extending a warm hand to his brother. "C'mon. It's-a late."

_"Si..."_ He turned to Columbia. _"Grazie,_ Columbia. I'm sorry for the trouble..."

"Don't think on it." She gave him an encouraging smile. "Good luck. Call me when you feel up to it, okay?"

Feli nodded, and the Italians left.

Columbia closed her front door, which has stayed open the entire time, and sighed heavily. "Wowee. What a night. They speak in Italian more when they're upset...geez, I've seen Lovino mad before but that was...wow."

"It was interesting. I am honestly hoping for...Feliciano's success."

Columbia smiled. "Me too." She then stretched her arms over her head. "Come on dear. I'm tired. It's been a long night."

_"Da."_

They walked upstairs, changing lightly and collapsing into Columbia's bed.

* * *

Translations: Sorry if they are off, it's just google translate.

_"Ho sbagliato così male, mi odia, mi odia! Non so cosa fare, io ho sbagliato e ora tutto è rovinato! Io non merito amici." - _I messed up so bad, he hates me, he hates me! I don't know what to do, I screwed it up and now everything is ruined! I don't deserve friends.

_"Fratello! Ci sei?! Aprite questa porta! Giuro su Dio che se non ti prendo a calci quella maledetta porta verso il basso! Bastardo, bastardo!"_ - Brother! Are you there?! Open this door! I swear to God if you don't I'll kick this damn door down! Bastard, bastard!

_"Idiota, dov'eri?! Ti ho cercato dappertutto, bastardo!" - _Idiot, where were you?! I looked everywhere you bastard!

_"Veee ... ero sconvolto, e Columbia ero l'unica altra persona che conoscevo così ..." - _I was upset and Columbia was the only other person who knew so...

_"Idiota! Vaffanculo! Tu sai quanto ero preoccupato?!" - _Idiot! Fuck you! You know how much I was worried?!

_"Mi dispiace, Lovino, ma so che eri con Antonio e non volevo disturbarla e-e .." - _I'm sorry, Lovino, but I know you were with Antonio and didn't want to bother you and-and..


	14. Why We Shouldn't

**Cute Little State**

Chapter 14

**Why We Shouldn't...**

* * *

Author's Stuff: Meh. Smut. Angsty stuff. I tried. This is just a gush story anyway. Oh, and I researched to do the angsty bits. I hope it was adequate. Enjoy.

I feel like I got Ivan OOC here in some places. I don't really like it.

Also, I don't use Cyrillic in my written foreign words. I still like the impact of the sound of the letters as you read, even if the pronunciation isn't exact. Hate to butcher a language, though, too...sorry.

* * *

Ivan wrapped his strong arms around her middle, pulling her close and kissing the back of her neck.

She flushed. "Aha, I figured..." She said smiling. They have usually slept an hour after going to bed. He smiled, nipping at her ear and rubbing her breasts.

_I will never get used to this_, Columbia thought, flushing deeply at his touch. She turned over to face him, kissing deeply.

Vanilla Ice Cream.

She normally didn't like ice cream, especially such a plain flavor, but on him it tasted so sweet. His rough skin, soft, feathery hair, and piercing violet eyes. As their mouths explored each other and their hunger increased she wanted more...

Realization hit her like a freight train and she knew exactly what to do. She sat up, quickly, shocking Ivan as she swung her legs over his hips. His hardness was pressing at her lower back, and she blushed deeper, but leaned forward anyway to kiss him.

"Columbia-!" Ivan groaned, not expecting the sudden movement. Her lips devoured the rest of his exclamation and her hands roamed his chest. Finally her lips left his, trailing down neck and chest slowly.

"What - what are you doing?" He asked, watching her carefully as she made her way down his body.

Her cheeks went a shade darker, and she looked at him defiantly. "D-don't make me say it..." She bit out. "This is...uhm."

At the realization, he blushed too, and laid his head back with closed eyes. "Whatever you want." He mumbled, and he felt her shaking hands slowly, slowly pull back the bands of his clothing and touch him-

He jolted. Ah, that felt way too good... he could hardly believe how good it felt at the moment. Maybe it had just been too long for him...for anything, really. He had to stop himself from thrusting into her hands.

Columbia tried her best to move her fingers properly. God, it felt huge! And it was hot and throbbing and she was still trying to wrestle with the idea of physically looking at it...they way he was shuddering and responding made something in her stomach sink though...

"Um. You..." Columbia muttered, trying to gather her courage. "You've uh. Done this before?"

He frowned. "Mm. Yes. Never..." He breathed evenly. "Never this seriously."

Of course he has. Colmbia let her head fall to his stomach, wishing she could bury herself in...something. Maybe it would be better crawl under the covers. That was stupid. Stupid stupid...! How old was he? 800? 1000? Older than that? She had been in existance...she counted in her head. Just over 200 years.  
The sudden realization that she was just a kid in comparison set in, and she slid off of him to pool at his side.

"Columbia? Are you all right?" He couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice.

"I'm an idiot." She muttered, hiding her face in her hands. It took her a split second that one of her hands...smelled like him. "ACK!" She sat up, face entirely too red for comfort.

"You are worried about this?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her tight. "Have you never...?"

She shook her head violently. The urge to crawl under the blankets had not left.

He made a throaty laugh, and laid her down, kissing and rubbing her with his hands. "It's fine, then. Da?" He asked, pushing her shirt up high on her body.

Why would he think that would make it fine?! Flustered, she tried to stop him, but he was stronger and seductive and if she was being honest with herself she didn't want him to stop.

She made an expression that made his heart jump into his throat. _"Prelestnyy."_ He breathed in Russian, and she looked up at him. He had been muttering foreign words more and more often.

"What does that mean...?" She asked.

"...It means I think you look cute." He admitted, and she flushed deeper. He dipped his head down, licking her breasts with his tongue...her breath hitched.

They had spent weeks together, doing more and more, making out, kissing, and touching but...

"What's - gotten - into you?" She breathed.

"Wrong question." He said on almost a laugh, but wondered a bit himself, and she lost all traces of coherent words when his hands dipped into her pants and started to gently stroke her.

All that came out of her throat was strangled yelps and gasping breaths. He pinned her hips with his, taking one of his knees in between her legs and gently pushing.

"Ah - no - !"

"Shh." He brush his lips against hers. "You want to?"

That might be a little too blunt for her to handle. Then again, she was the one that started it. "I - um - " She tried to think. He had her in the absolute worst position to ask her. There was no way her thinking wouldn't be clouded...

"You don't...?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"That's not it - I just...don't want to mess us up...by being too soon."

"Mmm. Columbia. I've waited far too long for someone like you to come along...and accept me." He sighed. "Far too long..."

"...So what you're saying...is it's my decision."

_"Da."_

She held her breath for a second. "I - I want to." She finally bit out, surprising him.

"You're sure?"

**_"DA."_** She had hid her face behind her arms, embarrassed as hell.

His fingers had started to move again, and she was rendered unable to speak. It felt strange, and weird, and there was a feeling of friction and fullness that was just...she shuddered. It took her a moment to realize that he wasn't just exciting her, but trying to stretch her a bit at the same time. "Ah, God-!" Was all she managed to breath, having being completely ravished by his mouth and hands.

_"Rasslab'sya."_ He whispered, and she had to look at him, to her embarrassment.

"H-huh?"

"Relax." He corrected himself. It took her a moment to understand that he was slipping because he was getting excited. Finally after what seemed like forever he withdrew his hand, and pulled down her pants and undergarment easily, tossing them to the floor.

She was almost glad he was so smooth and fast. Gave her less time to think and just feel him there. She barely recognized what he was doing until she felt the gentle prod -

"Hk-!" She grasped the pillow behind her tightly, her final shred of fear bringing her back to the edge of sanity.

Ivan crashed his body into hers though, kissing her deeply and melting their tongues together, his arms wrapping around her, cradling her gently and holding her close and comforting as he rocked his hip back and forth into hers, gently, slowly, little by little by little...

Before she knew it she wanted to scream, it was touching her and it was deep and sensitive, and oh my God it hurt and felt good at the same time and it made everything she knew seem like nothing, and her mind was one huge blank chalkboard that had everything erased except for Ivan's name and face and features and ah God he started moving and the friction started all over again -

"Are you - all right?" He had to actively think of the English words to say.  
"Y-yeah..." Columbia felt the shadows of tears on her face, and looking up at him was an entirely new experience all together. Face was red, his normally bright violet eyes hazy and darkened in his flush, his expression so incredibly turned on in brought on a whole new surge of emotions of wanting to just stare at him and enjoy that look but at the same time he was working her towards something.

This was not good. He was fighting to stay in control, to go slow and be gentle and not scare or hurt her. Oh but he was quickly losing and every movement was a uphill battle that he was bound to lose eventually. _"Mne ochen' zhal', ya ne m-"_ He shook his head. "S-sorry! C-can't-" God, he really would have to teach her Russian if it was like this every time. He couldn't keep his scattered thoughts in line like this. It was impossible.

She shouted his name, and he lost it.

* * *

Columbia stirred slowly. The first thing she noticed was the biting cold that seemed to envelope her everywhere. She found it was hard to blink her eyes open, but forced herself to do so anyway.

It was so white. White, everywhere. And it was absolutely freezing. She noted she was wearing a plain, white nightgown, long sleeved and flowy. "What is this...?" She asked herself, staring at her hands.

_"Potushit' ogon' !"_ People. Speaking, more like shouting, a foreign language in the distance. She looked around. To her right was a bare forest, a stream of people dressed in old and worn coats running through it.

_"Potushit' ogon' !"_ They kept shouting. She frowned, trying to make out some of the shadowy figures. She spotted one, still young-looking, wearing a light brown jacket and tan scarf -

"Ivan!?" She cried. He was far away, but the figure slowed, glancing her way with bright violet eyes.

"Ivan!" She called again, stomping her way barefoot through the snow. He lingered only a moment before turning back to run with the crowd.

"Wait!" A crackling roar distracted her, and where wide empty areas of snow were before a massive fire had flared, crackling and burning angrily. The heat was so beyond intense she protected her face with her arms, peeking through but feeling the smoke sting her eyes. The people were desperately trying to get the fire out, wooden houses collapsing fast. It was so vast and huge, she wasn't sure they were going to make it...

At the edge of the town, the young Ivan was desperately shoving snow into the blaze. He tore off his scarf, throwing it far away into the snow and taking bucket after bucket of heavy water to douse the flames. She ran to him. She wasn't sure how she made it but she did.

"Hey, are you okay?!" She called, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

_"Ne trogayte menya!"_ He retorted harshly, shoving her arm away painfully and ignoring her to put the fire out. The glimpse she got was enough, and tears were streaming down his face.

It was definitely Ivan. And he was definitely younger and thinner. Almost too thin, she thought, and he worked liked he was in constant pain. He was shorter than she was too. This was...what was this?

Taking another step forward had her falling to the ground, and she felt blackness around her. The next bit she really didn't get. The scenery had changed, she was in a town square or something, and the snow here wasn't very white.

It was red.

She stared at the pool at her feet, a red-stained pole in the center of it, feeling something drip in her head. Slowly, terrified, she looked up, the face of a dead man hung backwards, just inches from where she was standing. She screamed, and hers wasn't the only one in the air. Falling backwards, she landed in more blood, someone else's she was sure, and she whirled around to see a crowd of people, all of them looking terrified. It was noisy. Noisy with cries, with shouts and swearing. In the middle of a street -

Beige-haired, violet-eyed Ivan.

He was bulkier, more the size of what she knew him as, but still short and young. And something was...off. He wore a cold expression, and wielded a sword of a style she did not recognize. Then he grinned, an evil, dark grin, and pointed his sword towards a random person in the crowd. The young man was grabbed by what she thought was Russian guards, and he was planted to his knees in front of the Ivan she didn't know. His grin widened, and he swung his sword down, poking the man in the chest with it. Slowly. The mans screams were sickening. He was being slowly gutted. Slashed inch by inch. And he started singing.  
Columbia stepped backwards, terrified. Her gut twisted uncomfortably. This...this wasn't right. This couldn't be right.

She felt herself falling back again, and landed in a seat, a large wooden table spread out before her. Next to her was mumbling in Russian. In a voice she recognized.

This time he looked worn, or more than that. Exhausted would be a better term. His muscles were still there but at the same time he looked weak and malnourished. He brought up his head and looked at her.

"If you want food, there is none." His eyes were sunken in and his skin looked ashen instead of pale. "We are still working on it." He looked like he wanted to cry.

She was surprised at the acknowledgement of her and that he was speaking English.

"Murder! Murder in the castle!"

Ivan shook his head, standing up like it was the most natural thing in the world and walking off.

The other men in the room parted in fear of him.

She wanted to chase after him, but the scene changed on her again. From there, it was just a horrific clip show.

Battle after battle. Half of the time it was just a devastating slaughter one way or the other. The scene was different every time, and occassionaly it would be okay for a short time, and in those tiny snippets she felt some kind of hope, some kind of weird light that would make all the dark go away...but there was always at least one drop of blood in the snow...

And the scene shifted again. She felt warm this time, and noticed her gloved hands. She was wearing some kind of uniform.

The clanking of...something drew her attention, and she ran down the steel hallway towards it, finding a door. The lock was heavy, but manageable, and she stepped out into the snowy weather to see a small force of men burying a pile of bodies.

He was there again, this time wearing some kind of old military uniform, dumping a body into a grave with no marking. He seemed to sigh heavily, like the sigh carried the weight of a hundred worlds, and glanced up at her with his piercing violet eyes. For some reason, now they just looked frozen over.

* * *

Columbia gasped, jumping awake with a yell and shaking heavily. Her entire body was soaked with sweat, and she could still hear screams ringing in her ears.  
Ivan turned on the light from the nightstand, bewildered. "Columbia...?" He asked gently, tentatively placing his hands on her shoulders.

Her chest felt tight. She couldn't breath. She couldn't think. Something hurt. It hurt so badly.

"Columbia!" Ivan shouted, starting to panic. She was hyperventilating and holding her head and screaming. "Calm down! Is all right..." He wrapped his arms tightly around her, trying to rub her back like she had done before for him several times. What else did she do? Right, kiss the top of her head carefully and murmur calming words. "Is okay now..." He repeated. "Relax. Was just bad dream." Rocking helped. He tried to think. This situation was not good, right? Waking up crying after they had...hm.

Her body stopped quivering, and he wrapped a loose blanket around her. "Better?" He asked brightly, pushing back a little to get good look at her. She was staring at her hands, which had been covering her face up to this point. Too slowly she raised her head to look at him, and the look she gave him made the color drain from his face.

She looked dead in the eyes, like someone had just stabbed her heart. The tears fell loosely, like she didn't realize she was still crying. Her mouth hung open so slightly, like she didn't care that it made her look dumber.

_"Kakogo cherta...!"_ He swore under his breath. What kind of dream would do this?! "Columbia. What did you see?" He gripped her shoulders, suddenly feeling anxious and worried and...well, just really worried. He had no other words to describe it as his heart started to race in his chest.

She didn't respond right away, her hands were shaking slightly. "Saw...?" She repeated slowly. She had managed to keep eye contact with him, but it was like she looked through him instead. "I saw...I saw Ivan." She started. "Young...and thin."

Ivan had stopped breathing.

"Fighting a massive fire while he cried."

No.

Her hand subconsciously rubbed the skin over his heart, where an old old scar was nigh invisible. "Then...and then he was a little older."

No no no no -

"And he was walking through a street surrounded by a crowd of...scared civilians."

His hands covered her cheeks and he rested his head against hers, biting his lip hard. "Columbia..." He breathed shakily. "What did I do?"

"...You cut him open. Slowly. And people could only watch. There were bodies on spikes...and other things..."

"Stop." This was the worst. The absolute worst...was he cursed? Doomed? Did fate just have a sick way of showing him hope just before it was crushed? Whatever it was, he did realize he was sick of it. Sick of being unsure, of having to hide his feelings to the point of where he didn't even understand so many things - things he can now understand because of the girl sitting in front of him that was slowly getting corrupted by him. "I'm sorry." He breathed, refusing to let his feelings come crashing down around him. He kissed her forehead lovingly, and started to move away.

Columbia's hand grabbed his though, and she frowned, looking at him with her still near-dead eyes. "Where...are you going?"

He frowned. "Away. I was right in thinking I needed to stay away..."

"Stupid." She responded, wrapping the blanket around her a little tighter. She was less out of it, though still looked depressed. "Don't leave. If I'm not allowed to leave you them the same applies, all right. C'mere."

He stared at her, surprised, and moved to sit down next to her. She fell into his side. "No wonder you drink so much..." She concluded, and he couldn't help it. The smallest of chuckles erupted from his mouth, and he sighed.

"I...still wish you hadn't seen that..."

"Well it's too late for that." It was still messed up. A crazy dream like that...she wouldn't be so shaken up right now if it hadn't felt so real. She could smell the burning wood and the rusty smell of blood as the sharp air nipped at her exposed skin. She shivered.

"Cold?" He asked.

"Yeah." She glanced at the clock, frowning. "It's the middle of the night..."

"Let's go back to sleep then." He suggested, raising his arms to accept her. He had the urge to hold her.

They fell back into the pillows, both exhausted, but neither really able to sleep easily.

* * *

Translations: Again, sorry if they are not right. And sorry for no Cyrillic.

_Prelestnyy - _charming, adorable

_Potushit ogon - _Put out the fire!

_Ne trogayte menya! - _Don't touch me!


	15. Who Cares! Oh Yeah

**Cute Little State**

Chapter 15

**Who Cares?! Oh Yeah...**

* * *

Columbia groaned as she slammed her hand down on her alarm clock, rubbing her eyes shakily. She didn't have anymore dreams, but her sleep wasn't exactly easy. "God, I feel like shit..."

Beside her, Ivan shifted. "Mm. Is all right." He said, scooting close to her and pecking her cheek. "You feel any better?"

"Mmmph." She slumped back down, pulling the covers over her head. "World world go away...Columbia doesn't want to play..."

Ivan chuckled. "What is that? Some sort of American curse?"

"I don't believe in magic." She responded before sitting up. "Ugh. Dammit I just wanna lay in bed today."

"Maybe you should." Ivan was already standing up and shuffling through his bag. "I have meeting to go to though..."

"There's a meeting today?" She asked ludicrously. She checked the clock again. They did wake up in plenty of time.

_"Da._ I was going to ask you to come with me, but..."

"No, no, I'll go!" She stood, feeling a weird soreness as she ran to the bathroom. A moment later, she yelped in surprise. "IVAN!" She cried, and he dropped the clothes he was holding and ran to her.

"What? What is-"

She stared up at him, looking flushed and confused. She was pointing to several circular shaped bruises along her neckline.

"Ah yes. I may have gotten a little carried away..." He chuckled, smiling.

"Oh...go get dressed!" She shouted, shooing from the bathroom so she could inspect the damage properly. Some were darker than others and she counted no

less than five. Her blush deepend. "I can't wear any of my dress shirts with these!" She called, exasperated.

On the other side of the door, Ivan shrugged, finding the situation a little humorous.

* * *

Columbia came downstairs wearing one of her best sweaters, making sure to keep the collar high. At least she had a pair of slacks and nice shoes that went well with it.

"Ready?" Ivan asked from the kitchen, handing her a thermos of hot coffee.

"Yeah, let's go."

Columbia shrieked when they opened the door to see at least a foot and a half of snow had covered the ground. "Oh, seriously?!" She cried, checking the date. It was still early spring. "Well...that's my house for you...unpredictable weather to the last..."

Ivan was frowning seriously at the sudden direction in weather however, and was silent as they cleared off his car and waited for the engine to warm up.

"Is it really okay that I come with you today?" She asked while they drove.

"Is no problem. We are discussing light matters."

They didn't talk about much else.

Arriving back to the large building was a little odd after so long. She noticed some other people that she had never seen before showed up as well though too, so it was probably okay.

She was still outside when a loud "COLUMBIA!" rang through the air.

She was tackled from behind by a thin frame and an accented voice she recognized.

"Guess who, guess who? Veee!" Her eyes were covered by a set of hands.

"Your 'veee' gives you away, Feli." She responded, grinning.

The hands disappeared. "Aww."

She turned to give him a proper hug. "How are you?" She asked cheerfully, but it was a serious question.

They're hug broke apart, and he flushed deeply. "A-actually...I-I'm really good...these days..."

"Wait. Seriously?" She looked around the parking lot. "Where is he?"

"Um, inside already. C'mon Colu-er, I mean, Ohio."

Right. Meetings. "I'm coming." Ivan had already gone inside as well. She let Italy take her by the hand.

"Germany~~?" He called, looking around a little. They spotted him just a little ways inside the entrance hallway, talking to Japan. "Germany!" He rang out again, running up to the much bigger man.

Ohio stared as the taller blonde flushed deeply. They exchanged kisses on the cheek, and she couldn't help thinking nothing was funnier than seeing the serious faced German so flustered.

"Isn't zat avesome? Vest really haz a vay wis sings, ja?"

"Prussia." Ohio greeted the approaching albino man. She still didn't understand this person. Though he was being oddly calm at the moment.

"He is happy." The man continued. "Zat's important, you know." He gave her a wink, and she nodded, noticing the little bird in his head flittering happily. "You seem upset. Zat's odd, aren't you wis someone?"

"It's nothing." How on earth did he know? She flushed slightly. "Actually I should get back to him. Nice to see you again, Prussia." She gave him a farewell smile before leaving.

"You too." He said.

Ohio didn't bother walking around meeting people or to track down anybody. She just went straight into the meeting room and sat in one of the couches that lined the wall. She wanted to observe the people that were arriving. Something was...odd.

France and Canada were already sitting down, discussing something private. From what she had seen before, Canada was somehow much more noticeable, and France wasn't...flouncing around, or whatever it was he did. Was Romano blushing? What was there to be embarrassed about right now?

The room seemed...quieter. Even though Britain looked more pissed off than usual, America had an unusually serious expression on his face. He approached her.

"Russia said he might be bringing you."

She nodded. "Yes, sir. Though I'm still not sure why."

"It's fine. You'll still sit next to me, all right?"

"Yeah."

He just nodded, satisfied.

For the first time, she noticed things went rather smoothly. Maybe it was because Germany's head had cooled because Switzerland was as uptight as ever but something had...shifted. They still disagreed. They still argued. But it wasn't blowing up anger or headache inducing screams this time. It was like they were all sick of fighting.

They adjourned. Some still groaning, some just happy to leave. It was like before but...less.

"Ohio." America grabbed her by the shoulder. "Come with me."

"Sir?"

"Orders." He stated simply, and too surprised to inquire, she followed him out the building and into his car.

"It snowed at your place today."

"Yeah. That's not too surprising for there though..."

"It wasn't a natural occurrence though, was it?"

She paused, pondering the question. "I'm not sure what you mean."

His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. "I told you to be careful. Were you?"

She stared at him, confusion clouding her thoughts. "I...I handled myself well." Was all she could think to say.

"Let's hope it was enough."

What the hell? What was he talking about? Why so cryptic?

They parked in a lot that was small, private looking. She noticed that his car was not the only one there. In fact, the small lot was nearly full. She wanted to ask, but remained silent. Something felt wrong.

They walked inside, opening up to a thin hallway. He signed some papers at a desk, too fast for her to see what he wrote down, and then took her into another room.

She froze. A huge, polished wood table was set out before them, several people she knew already sitting down. The Italy brothers. Germany. Austria, Hungary, Spain, Canada, France, and finally Russia. They all looked a little worried. Except for Russia. He looked angry. That scared her. But it didn't scare as much as seeing the people separating the ones she did know.

The only one she recognized was the man America had pulled a seat out next to.

America's boss.

Which would make the unknown people...

Oh wow.

Oh shit.

She sat down, feeling numb.

"So I think we can all guess why we are here." America's boss started, standing to speak. "There have been a dramatic increase personal relationships between countries, and it's starting to get a little unsettling."

Wait. Everyone here was in a relationship?

"I agree. Forming a pact or an alliance is one thing but, this is getting out of hand. These are delicate situations that put the politics of everything at risk."

Talking. They talked in raised voices as opinions flew and the nations were to remain silent.

"Well France should be okay, but his affect on Canada might not be-"

"Spain has already heavily influenced Italy before, but-"

Words like this went on and on. Finally, the strong looking man standing next to Germany yelled, pointing towards the Italy brothers. "If you ask me, zis is all North Italy's fault! If it vasn't for him and zat Holy Rome, zis vould nefer hafe started!"

Half of the room was stunned into silence. Ohio stared at her friend, watching as his breath stopped and he sat stone still. His hands were clenched into his lap and he was fighting his hardest not to cry. Romano was looking at him with a great deal of sympathy, something he doesn't normally show.

Who was Holy Rome? How far back was that? She glanced at Germany. He seemed as shocked as anything.

Italy's boss nodded. "I understand. The disappearance of Holy Rome was due to war, and-"

A disappeared nation? Germany looked like he wasn't going to sit still much longer. His anger and confusion were boiling. She dared a glance at Russia. He was glaring.

"I'm...s-sorry-" Italy's voice cracked, and before anyone could say anything, he got up and ran out of the room.

"Italy-!" Germany reached out for him, standing as well...

"We're not done here!" Called another voice.

"Let him go." America said, standing.

Ohio looked up at him. She had never seen him more pissed.

"But-"

"Just let him go! He's still a person too, you know! Don't bring up crap like that like it's nothing!" Short silence. "I don't know what you guys are referring too, but it's obviously causing him pain."

Germany stormed out of the room, ignoring the calls of the other people.

"Italy was heavily involved with a nation called Holy Roman Empire. They were in love, and when Holy Rome went to war, he was defeated, and disappeared. You see, it's complicated when a nation falls in love. You represent the strongest feelings of your nation."

"Then what are we now?" America pressed. "You brought us all here to do what? Break us up?!"

"YOU are the worst of them all-!" His boss shouted. Another series of surprised faces.

"Shut up-!" America started.

"Running back to the same person you declared your freedom from-!"

"I SAID SHUT IT!"

Columbia thought her ears were going to fall of.

No. _Fucking. **Way.**_

"And he rejected you so you mope about it. What am I supposed to do with you?!"

"WE WANT PEACE!" America finally screamed. "If we represent the feelings of our country, if this is what we truly desire, then we want PEACE! Maybe we actually want to be able to relax and have a good time together! Maybe it's what we need! I may not have been around as long as other places...but I still..." He took in a deep breath. "I did what I had to in the past. But that's exactly what it is, the past! Maybe now...maybe now the nations are tired of the fighting and the bickering and the long headaches. We're still people with feelings and ideas too...it's so much more than just being what we are."

"An individual who isn't really an individual." Ohio had lost track of the voices. It didn't really matter anymore.

America continued. "If this is a sign that the world is ready to accept each other...despite our differences, despite our languages and cultures and traditions...maybe that's a good thing."

"People will always be different." Ohio jumped. Russia had stood. "Diversity is nature of world, _da?_ So conflict...unavoidable. Sometimes. But if good can be found..." He looked at her. "Is worth risk,_ da?"_

"Russia..."

"Is Ivan." He smiled, and walked over to Ohio. "And Ivan is in love with Columbia." He reached her, grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it. "Ivan has lost much, and gained much. Sometimes I wonder if I have gained enough for what I...for what I regret...even my family has fallen apart. But if I can find new family in this new world of ours..." He helped her stand. "Then I am thinking everything will have finally been worth it."

"Ivan..." Columbia breathed, and he kissed her.

She froze, letting their lips connect, and all too soon the warmth left her. "I will not leave you." He said, pressing their heads together. It must have been a way to keep himself calm or something. He did that alot. "As you have promised not to leave me."

There were murmurs, and groans, and grumbles, and a reluctant agreement.

"God, first France and Canada, and now this..."

Who said that? Columbia looked around, and in her head something clicked, and she fought not to laugh.

Ivan looked at her, confused. "What is funny?"

She looked up at him, her face strained from holding back the giggles. "Franada." She muttered, and it took him a second, and his cheeks puffed up as he also tried to hold back laughter.

"If this is some kind of perverted joke..." Someone asked.

"No, no!" Columbia shouted a little too loud, failing to hold in giggles. "Someone said 'France and Canada'. It's - " She laughed. "Franada! Get it?"

Ivan placed a hand over his mouth, his shoulders moving with his laughter. "Franada..." He repeated. "Is funny."

Half the room was suddenly fighting a fit of giggles. America's boss even was trying his best to look professional, hiding a smile behind lifted papers.

Matthew's face had gone red, and Francis simply placed a comforting arm around the boys shoulders. "_Matthieu, mon amour_, it seems this issue is dissolved. Come."

With heavy sighs, everyone was standing to leave.

"Ah, Italy - " Francis stated, surprised.

Feli and Ludwig had been standing at the door quietly.

"How long have you two..."

"Ve came back ven America started shouting about ze peace."

"Good timing." Alfred shot them a thumbs - up.

"Are you okay, Feli?" Columbia asked the tear-stained Italian, and he nodded.

"Vee~. _Si._"

They filed out. The heavy atmosphere had dissipated, leaving a light feeling in Columbia's chest.

No one was really sure what was going to happen. Time went on. The weather warmed as summer started up again. As promised, she invited people over for multiple bonfires during that time, even though she was busy with the crops. Ivan promised to stay all summer with her if she would stay in Russia during the winter. From there, they could trade weeks, since moving in with each other permanently would be impossible.

He drank less. He still grew depressed once in awhile, but it was rare. He was hardly ever sick. And he knew for a fact he loved her.

.

.

.

.

She called for more rum, holding up her glass as Ivan poured the smooth amber liquid into her glass. Pitt was already drunk, thanking Gilbert a little too much.

She laughed, standing up to give Ivan another kiss on the cheek.

Someone called that they needed more ice for the cooler.

Feeling her steps were a little airy, but still totally manageable, she stood and trounced back inside to her house, making her way to the kitchen to grab the small box of ice from her freezer. Walking back out of the kitchen showed a clear view of the living room, where a figure was laying on the couch. Wait.

Two figures. Alfred stared at her over the armrest, his face a heated mess and a strand of saliva dripping from his mouth. Under him, hazy eyed Arthur stared in horror.

Columbia just smiled, waving at them and walking back to the party.

_**End**_


End file.
